Fieldwork
by MrsEm
Summary: Continuation of the story 'Observations From The Bar', Nancy Englbrecht is a Social Anthropologist on board the Enterprise carrying out research. Quicker than she realises she finds herself part of a team, part of a family and part of the action. Finding it ever harder to simply observe, she becomes embroiled in the lives of the crew.
1. A Night Nancy Would Rather Forget

**A night Nancy would** **rather forget (Cameo from Cupcake)**.

Nancy stood and dried a glass with the towel she kept draped over her shoulder. The bar was heaving and every stool, chair and available floor space was taken up with crew from every discipline. This was a social construct Nancy didn't particularly want to observe and research but moonlighting as a bartender was a double edged sword.

Men and Women shouted and cheered, people were having arguments while others were questioning the meaning of life. Couples tried to hide themselves in the corners, away from prying eyes. She was run off her feet and beginning to feel slightly frazzled. The energy in the room was palpable, Nancy kept an eye on one or two of the Ensigns she knew to be trouble makers, she wasn't in the mood for trouble tonight. The senior crew members tended to stay away when the junior officers got together, which worked well for the crew but not for Nancy. She needed the soothing balm of superiority that came with Jim Kirk's presence more than ever.

"Nancy, another round!" Nancy nodded at the young Engineer and went back behind the bar, she'd roped in one of the kitchen staff to help her out tonight, knowing she wouldn't be able to deal with the rabble on her own.

"Renato, same again for the table over there please." He nodded and started pouring glass after glass of liquor.

"Nancy!"

"What is it Lieutenant Hendorff?" Nancy hadn't noticed he'd come round her side of the bar and was drunkenly leering towards her, his voice close to her ear.

"When are you going to let me take you out?"

"I'm flattered Hendorff but the answer is still no."

"Why?"

"Hendorff, with all due respect I really don't have to explain my reasons, we're not a good match. Let's leave it at that shall we?" She could see in his eyes he was way beyond the point of logical thought and reasoning. He leaned in more, invading her personal space. "Hendorff, you're a good man but I'm not the woman for you. Come on, why don't you call it a night?"

"Tell me a story Nancy." She sighed and placed a hand on his chest gently pushing him away from her.

"Good night Hendorff." He looked at her defeated, nodding slowly he swayed his way out. Nancy watched him leave and let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

"You okay Nancy?" Renato placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"No I'm not Renato to be honest, why is life so difficult?"

"People, we're simple creatures!" She laughed at his expression.

"Come on I've had enough. Let's get this rabble out of here before it starts getting messy." As she began to collect glasses from the bar, in the opposite corner Nancy caught sight of trouble breaking out between two groups at two neighbouring tables. Ferocious representatives from each table flung their chairs back and stood up, one a wild-looking Engineer, the other a muscular Security Officer. They had both jumped up to face each other, as the two contenders stood posed for action, their supporters, who were still sat down shifted in their places, clutching their glasses and anything else they could get their hands on to use as a weapon.

"Dmoisca! Quhurga kinpoiker!"

"Aye! That'll be your last word if you don't sit down."

The bar had quietened ominously, Nancy, too small to be seen as she moved through the forest of towering patrons, made a beeline for the troubled corner of the bar. A path began to clear for her as some of the regulars recognised the flash of silver hair. Nancy could sense that the Engineer and the Security Officer were about to kill each other, she stood directly between them, it was obvious she wasn't intimidated by the combatants; she jabbed an accusatory finger into their chests. She was angry as hell. The patrons shrunk under her stare.

"That does it! I've been patient with you for long enough. I'm not open at this time for myself you know! It's all for you! And how do you repay me? Trouble and noise and blood on my floor! I won't have it. Everybody out! Out! Out! We're closed. Do your killing outside! And at least have the decency to get yourself to Sick Bay rather than leaving any bodies outside my door!" The place emptied quickly. Nancy began clearing the bar of glasses again when she noticed one remaining patron huddled over a glass at the far end of the bar. Grimacing in exasperation, she headed his way like a freight train.

"Hey you! I said out! I mean now…" She grabbed him by the shoulder and began to lift his head up but stopped in shock.

"Leonard?"

"Hi Nance." She let go of his sleeve and smoothed out the wrinkled fabric. Walking round to the other side of the bar she wiped two shot glasses clean and placed them in front of her.

"I could have done with some help before you know!"

"You seemed to have it under control." She turned away and took a whiskey bottle from the shelf, then turned back to pour herself a drink. Renato appeared at her side, she smiled at him and told him he could go. Giving her a mock salute Renato nodded at the CMO and made his exit.

"What are you drinking?" She already knew the answer.

"The usual."

"A real man's drink huh? You purposely trying to tick every box against the description of the stereotypical alpha male?" Leonard opened his mouth but she continued on. "Me, I like Scotch. And I like Bourbon. And Vodka and Gin and Romulan Ale." She poured herself another as Leonard watched, amused.

"You're a tough broad, aren't you?" She downed the shot and immediately poured herself another, downing that one also.

"It's no act, Leonard".

"Oh I believe you! What's got into you Nance, you're usually so calm and unaffected?" Nancy scoffed in response.

"You know that old saying? A little knowledge is a dangerous thing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah well, I know what makes you tick Leonard. I know what makes everyone on this ship tick and it scares the hell out of me." Nancy was waving the bottle around in her hand. She poured herself another drink, Leonard opened his mouth to comment but thought better of it.

"We're not that bad are we?"

"Leonard, I study the branch of anthropology concerned with the study of human societies and cultures and their development. I know everything, you are that bad!" She downed another shot, placing her elbows on the bar and putting her head in her hands she stared at Leonard. "And you're the worst."

"Me!?"

"Yeah you!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so that's why!" Her elbow slipped off the bar and she jolted upright.

"You're drunk Nance."

"I am not."

"Alright Darlin', whatever you say." She pointed her finger at him.

"Don't "Darlin"' me!" She stared at him aggressively, all the while pouring herself another shot and downing it with a cough and splutter. The door opened and in walked Jim and Spock.

"Oh look who it is! As if on cue..." McCoy was the only one who heard that comment.

"Bones! Nancy, I heard there'd been some trouble?" Jim sat down next to McCoy, Spock chose to stand behind them, his arms behind his back.

"Nothing I couldn't handle Captain!" Kirk glanced from Nancy to Bones who very subtlely nodded his head at the unspoken question.

"Are you alright Nancy?" She threw her arms up into the air in apparent frustration. She downed another shot.

"Why does everybody keep asking me that?" The quick movement made her head spin slightly.

"You appear to be intoxicated Ms Englebrect." Nancy glared at Spock.

"Tell me something I don't know _Commander_."

"Alright Nance, that's enough. Let's get you back to your quarters shall we?" McCoy got up from the stool and started making his way round the bar. He tried to offer her a supporting arm but she shook him off.

"I can do it myself thank you very much." Nancy prodded him in the chest. "I know what you're up to?" She whispered. Leonard could only smirk, amused at the altercation.

"And what's that?"

"You know." Nancy turned to look at Kirk. "You definitely know!" The alcohol she had consumed snuck up on her and closing her eyes, she could feel herself begin to sway. Feeling a pair of arms holding her up she murmured unintelligibly.

"Spock, can you get the door for me." McCoy slowly guided Nancy round and began walking her to the door. Nancy looked up at the Vulcan, holding her hand up in the traditional Vulcan signal she squirrelled out of McCoy's arms again. Turning the Vulcan symbol into a middle finger she laughed and hiccupped.

"Live long and suck it!" With that she passed out.

* * *

 **I'll be honest, this is turning into something other than I initially thought it would be. I'm just going to run with it! ;-) LLAP XOXO**


	2. Unexpected Development

**Unexpected Development**

"Evening Nancy." Christine sat down at the bar and crossed her legs. Nancy grabbed a long glass and filled it with a Cardassian Sunrise, pushing it towards her she let her hand fall on Christine's giving it a gentle squeeze.

"How are you Chris?"

"I'm well Nancy, hey, what's wrong?" Christine could tell as soon as she sat down something wasn't right.

"Wrong? Nothing Chris, I'm fine." Christine gave her a look that Nancy knew meant she didn't believe a single word she had said. Nancy's hand unconsciously went up to her face, covering her mouth as if she was horrified by simply recollecting what she had done and said the other evening.

"Oh Chris! You didn't hear?"

"No, Nancy tell me!"

"I'm mortified! I was unprofessional, rude, inappropriate…"

"Nancy, what happened?" Nancy took a large breath and let it out slowly through her nose.

"To cut a long story short, I got very angry and incredibly drunk and told Commander Spock to, and I quote. 'Live long and suck it'." Just repeating the words made Nancy wince in embarrassment, Christine could only sit there in astonishment.

"You didn't?"

"I did." Christine looked at her blankly and then burst into laughter.

"Chris, don't laugh! This is serious! I'm so embarrassed, that's not all though." Christine took a sip of her drink and placed it back down on the bar.

"There's more?" Nancy could only nod in reply. "Nancy? What happened? What did you do?"

"You're not helping my anxiety level by the way. The Captain and Doctor McCoy were here also, they saw the whole thing! I'm pretty sure I accused them either of being philanderers or something along those lines. Ugh Christine! In all my life I have never behaved like that! Well, that's not true but I don't know what got into me?" Christine could see the turmoil her friend was in, it really was against her character to have behaved in the way she had just described.

"Don't worry Nancy, Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy are far from squeaky clean. People in glass houses and all that, I wouldn't worry. Commander Spock will be fine. Just put it down to a blip and move on, we all have them from time to time. None of them would have taken offence believe me. Really Nancy, it's not such a terrible thing." She gave Nancy a reassuring smile.

"I hope you're right Chris, thank you by the way. Sorry I off loaded on you like that, it's not really fair."

"Don't be silly, we're friends, this is what we do for one another. I don't know how you stand here and listen to people go on and on every night, I probably would have done what you did a long time ago! Do you know what got you to that point in the first place?"

"I'm not sure to be honest, a number of things I guess. I was flustered and angry, I had just thrown out the entire Engineering and Security functions and I guess in that moment I was questioning my decision to be here at all. I've been pulled into this social construct more so than any other I've ever studied and…well, I'm mad at myself!"

"We're all too irresistible is that what you're telling me?"

"Umm…well I wouldn't put it like that Chris but yes, something along those lines. I've studied so many different societies, not only on Earth but on other planets also. I didn't comprehend that this could be so different? I didn't know extending my study into simulated culture would be so challenging. "

"Nancy, if anybody can do it you can."

Nancy continued to polish glasses as the pair carried on chatting. Small talk really, it was a pleasant relief not to have to talk shop all the time. Nancy and Christine had become fast friends as soon as they met, as with Nyota, Christine was a strong, smart and caring woman. She really only visited to catch up with Nancy, just having the one cocktail and staying until they had both exhausted all topics of conversation. Christine never asked her to tell a story, she didn't see Nancy as just being a sounding board or somebody simply there to entertain her. Plus she was the only other member of staff apart from the Captain and CMO who knew her ulterior motive for being there.

"Are we getting together this week for training practice?"

"Of course, you ready to get your ass kicked again Englbrecht?" Christine flicked her blonde hair in a knowingly hoity fashion.

"You talk the talk Chapel, but can you walk the walk?" Christine couldn't help but bark at Nancy's response.

"Really, that's your best fighting talk? Nancy, that was terrible! Come on, you told Commander Spock how it is!"

"Too soon Chris!" Nancy swatted Christine's hand.

"Really?"

"You know it is!" They both smiled and laughed, enjoying the release and moment of joviality. Christine finished her drink and stood up, smoothing her skirt of creases.

"Well, I better be off. Nancy, I can tell you're still thinking about the other night. Stop! You can't change it and nobody will judge you unfairly for it, I promise. Move on."

"Thank you Chris."

"Anytime, now I really must go before Doctor McCoy strangles all my Nurses!" With that Christine left leaving Nancy feeling somewhat better.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

"Well if it isn't Ms Tough Broad herself." McCoy sat down and clasped his hands together in apparent glee. Nancy walked to stand in front of him, crossing her arms, she just looked at him blankly. McCoy doubled down and glared back.

"How did I get back to my quarters Leonard?"

"You don't remember?" McCoy leaned back, looking relaxed and indifferent. Nancy noticed the twinkle in his eye though, she realised he was enjoying himself. She leant forward in a conspiratorial manner and lowered her voice to barely a whisper.

"Leonard, I woke up in just my underwear."

"I bet you looked nice."

"Did you do that?" Nancy looked around making sure there was nobody in earshot.

"I took off your shoes, your uniform. I put you in bed. I kept my eyes closed the entire time. I am a Doctor Nance."

"It that all you did?" McCoy raised an eyebrow in response to her question.

"I may have stolen a look, I don't remember." Nancy took in his demeanour; she knew he was telling the didn't doubt that he would.

"Thank you Leonard." She was still angry at his apparent enjoyment at her expense.

"Nance, what got into you?" Nancy shook her head, not knowing how or even if she wanted to explain her feelings to McCoy.

"I don't know? I owe the Captain and Commander Spock an apology though."

"Like hell you do! Jim couldn't care less and if you apologise to that green-bloodied Vulcan I'll personally sedate you for the rest of the mission, understood?" Nancy couldn't help but laugh at McCoy's outburst regarding Spock.

"Understood Doctor McCoy, do you want a drink?"

"No."

"No? Leonard, what's wrong? Are you feeling alright?" McCoy rolled his eyes and pursed his lips.

"Very funny, no I came because I wanted to ask you that question." Nancy's forehead creased in confusion.

"Do I want a drink? Leonard, do you make a habit of this?"

"Yes Nance, I fill my spare time asking all the women on board whether or not they want to have a drink with me. And who could resist? A divorced, middle aged Father who gained the position of CMO not through hard work and merit but because the other kid died! I'm a real catch!" Nancy was still stood there dumbstruck.

"Stop with the woe with me Leonard, it doesn't suit you. A drink together, you mean?" McCoy shook his head in apparent exasperation.

"Nance, why are you making this so difficult? Yes, I would like to have a drink together. Not here though, not with you stood behind that bar and me sat here. A drink together." Nancy sucked her teeth and began to shake her head. "If you're planning on saying no Nance you're making a mistake." She looked at him shocked.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I know the reason why you're going to say no and quite frankly Nance, it's bullshit." Nancy grinned slightly, enjoying the experience of this overtly confident version of McCoy sat in front of her. She was also very flattered. They'd always flirted but there had always been a safety net. Neither of them had ever got too close to the bone. She was also slightly taken aback, she realised she was feeling nervous all of a sudden. He was looking at her in a way he never had before.

"I disagree."

"Do you? I thought social anthropologists conduct their research based on 'participant observation'. This usually means spending a long period living as closely as possible with the community being studied, learning the language if necessary, sharing the activities of daily life, observing and participating in the texture of social interactions and identifying underlying patterns. Through analysing this experience and exchanging ideas with members of the community you aim to gain a deep understanding of how the society works, including its inherent tensions and contradictions. Am I right so far?" Nancy nodded, looking impressed.

"Continue Doctor McCoy."

"Frequently, as growing knowledge reveals ever-deeper issues, this calls for further investigation. With this deep knowledge of very local situations as their grounding, it is often possible for social anthropologists to draw out broader hypotheses about human life in society." McCoy sat back again, seemingly happy with himself.

"Cut to chase Leonard, what are you telling me?"

"I'm telling you that how will you ever know for sure what and who you are studying if you don't fully immerse yourself? Standing behind that bar is more of a personal barrier for you than it is a professional one. Come on Nance, why don't you carry out some fieldwork?" She couldn't help but laugh at the last remark he made. It was corny and laced with double entendre. It did sting slightly though, the comment he had made about building a personal barrier.

"You make a convincing case Leonard, I can't deny the scholar in me agrees somewhat with what you're saying but I'm afraid I'm still not sure. I'll be honest, I look forward to our conversations. I look forward to you coming in here but I've made it my life's work to study, not join in. Say what you want of that, believe me I'm very much aware of the reasons why. I don't need you to tell me. I'm flattered, but no."

"No?"

"No, thank you but no."

"Because you don't want to or because you won't let yourself?"

"Does that make a difference?"

"Of course it does Nance, because if it's the latter I'll keep on asking you."

"You won't take no for an answer, that's very interesting." McCoy smiled and pointed a finger at her.

"I know who you are Nancy, don't play those games with me." Nancy put her hands on her hips.

"Leonard please." McCoy threw his hands up in the air in defeat and shook his head.

"Alright, alright I'll drop it!"

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me! I'm not the one running here." His voice was suddenly laced with annoyance, she could tell he was no longer joking.

"Running? Leonard I think you ought to…" McCoy stood up from the stool and began to walk towards the door, stopping her finish her sentence.

"That tough broad I saw the other night, that's you Nance. Not this person you're pretending to be now. The tough broad would have asked me for a drink and not in the guise of a Bartender." Nancy was angry but she was as equally upset. Taking a breath she closed her eyes and began to count to ten in her head. McCoy stopped and watched her for a moment, fearing he'd gone too far.

"Good night Leonard." He could see her eye's glistening with the threat of tears.

"Good night Nance."

* * *

 ** _Yes, this has definitely gone in a different direction! LLAP ;-) XOXO_**


	3. Life Goes On

**Life Goes On**

Nancy picked up the pace, concentrating on the rhythm of her feet thudding against the track. The buds in her ears blasted music into her head, effectively cutting her off from the outside world. Checking the read outs on her wrist she pushed harder, sprinting faster she let out a grunt as she quickly slowed her pace. Folding over and collapsing to the floor her chest heaved up and down, all the while the music kept her detached from her surroundings. Closing her eyes she lay on the floor until her breathing returned to normal, letting them flutter open she realised that the Captain was looming over her.

"Jesus!" Kirk held his hands up trying to appear unthreatening. He started speaking but Nancy couldn't hear what he was saying. "What!? I can't hear you Jim, just a minute." Standing up she took the buds from her ears and asked Kirk to repeat himself.

"I said it looks like you were enjoying your run."

"How long have you been here?" Nancy pulled her sweater on over the top of her head, pulling the hem down as far as possible.

"Not long Nancy, don't worry." She grabbed her towel and wiped her face, gulping a bottle of water Kirk just stood in front of her with an amused look on his face.

"You really have no concept of personal space do you?"

"Nancy, I have a favour to ask."

"What can I do you for Jim?"

"I need your help."

"With what?" Nancy nodded at the door, they both began to walk out the isometrics facility.

"We've made contact with a Class M planet, Spock believes the indigenous people to be similar to that of ourselves technology wise but culturally much different, we don't know much. I was wondering if you could help me understand the dos and don'ts? I can't have another catastrophe on my hands so soon after the last one." Kirk stopped at the turbo lift and gestured for Nancy to enter first.

"Don't you have policies in place for this sort of thing?"

"Yes Nancy, but I'm asking you for a favour. I need a little more instruction and your first-hand knowledge and experience would be beneficial." Kirk gave her a beseeching look.

"Alright, it shouldn't be a problem, does Commander Spock have any information on the people already?"

"I'm sure he has, yes."

"Can't Uhura give you a hand?"

"She can but I'd really appreciate an expert's take on this." Kirk gave her a sheepish smile.

"Alright, could you ask him to send it to me and I'll have a look over it, I'll see what I can add."

"Thanks Nancy." The turbo lift stopped and the doors slid open, Leonard was stood on the other side waiting. Nancy stared at him, unsure as to what to say. She hadn't seen him since their spat and it struck her suddenly that she still felt upset about what he had said to her. McCoy looked from her to Kirk and back again. She snapped herself out of it and turned back to Kirk.

"No problem Jim." She made her way out and past McCoy, hearing the turbo lift doors slide closed she looked over her shoulder. There was no one there, she scrunched up her face and internally chastised herself. She should have still said something to him, she wasn't angry at him, just upset. She wondered what he thought of her now, she wondered what the Captain thought? The sensible, logical side of her told her they probably hadn't given it a second thought.

Entering her quarters she stripped her clothes off and stood under the shower, it was all getting entirely too complicated for Nancy's liking. She was a social person, she enjoyed talking and interacting with other people. That was one of the reasons she decided upon carrying out her research on the Enterprise in the first place, the opportunity to speak to so many different people. Where she drew the line however, was anything more than light social engagements. Especially when the platonic nature of those arrangements became blurred, which she felt was happening with McCoy. He had her all wrong, the real her wasn't the tough broad. The thing is she wished she was. She wished she was more outgoing, more comfortable with herself. She hated the fact that she had felt so embarrassed from getting drunk in front of her colleagues, she knew that if it had been anybody else they would have chalked it up to being 'one of those things'. As Christine had said to her, everybody had done it once in their life. Her professionalism, her detached persona and even her chosen field of work and study were all protective barriers to the outside world. She was under no illusion of that. In fact she prided herself on it, it made her feel safe.

Pulling a towel round herself she wiped the mirror in front of her so that she could see her reflection. Without her red lipstick she felt bare, it was her barrier and protection. It was a warning to others – stay away. She scoffed at herself, she was becoming ridiculous. 'Stop being silly! Do your job Nancy!' She pulled on her black trousers and top, usually she wished for some colour but the darkness matched her mood today, however much she was trying to be positive. She felt a tension headache coming on so she left her hair down, not being able to bear the tight elastic that routinely kept it all up and out of her face. Picking up her lipstick she swiped it across her bottom lip, the stark contrast between that and her pale skin and silver hair felt more prominent than it had ever done before. Pressing her lips together she watched as the pigment bled over her top lip too. She had put on her mask and was ready to face the outside world.

* * *

"Jim."

"Yeah?"

"Are you going for a drink with Doctor McCoy?"

"Yeah why?"

"Tell him if he's got nothing good to say then don't say anything at all." Carol sat at the desk in Kirk's quarters and continued with her work, looking up she watched as Kirk walked out of the bathroom towelling his hair dry, his brow was creased in confusion.

"What are you talking about Carol?" She placed her PADD down and crossed her arms.

"Christine and I were supposed to meet up with Nancy yesterday, she cancelled."

"What's that got to do with Bones?"

"Ensign Jackowski was in the Bar the other night, she told me Doctor McCoy and Nancy had a heated conversation." This peaked Kirk's interest, he threw the towel onto the bed and paused in front of Carol. He thought back to earlier in the day when he had been in the turbo lift with Nancy, the way Bones had looked at her when the door slid open hadn't struck him as strange in the moment, the Doctor wasn't known for his friendly demeanour.

"About what?"

"She wasn't sure, she didn't hear what they were saying to each other but she said from the look on their faces it wasn't very nice." Kirk went to his wardrobe and pulled out a fresh uniform shirt.

"It's not like you to listen to idle gossip Carol and I can hardly act upon it as Captain."

"This isn't idle gossip Jim, it's from a reliable source and I'm not asking you to act upon it as Captain of the Enterprise but Doctor McCoy's friend." Carol couldn't help her frustration come through in her tone.

"How do you know it was Bones' fault?" Carol raised her eyebrows at Kirk.

"Really Jim?"

"Alright, I'll talk to him." Kirk continued to get ready, brushing his hair in the mirror he paused again and turned to Carol. "I didn't realise they knew each other enough to have a 'heated conversation'?" Carol got up from her chair and walked over to Kirk, smoothing down some stray hairs on top of his head she smiled knowingly at him.

"Jim, you are the most intelligent person I know, not including myself of course, but sometimes you really are oblivious."

* * *

McCoy was already sat at the bar when Kirk walked in, making his way over he took the stool next to him and slapped his friend on the back.

"How are you Jim?"

"Fine Bones, fine." Looking around he saw that Nancy was talking to somebody on the other side of the room. "Have you ordered?" McCoy just shook his head in response.

Nancy turned and saw who was sat at the bar, straightening her back she walked across to them and went to the other side of the bar, placing the dirty glasses down she smiled at them both.

"Good evening Gentleman, what can I get you this evening?"

"I'll have a beer thanks Nancy, Bones?" Kirk looked to his friend.

"The usual please Nance." McCoy was being pleasant, Nancy imagined that the way he was looking at her and the tone of his voice he was using was the same when he was treating a patient. Calming, assuring, professional. The only glimmer of friendship was the fact he called her 'Nance', he was the only one who did.

"Coming right up." She gave them both a smile, it seemed to lighten the weight on McCoy's shoulders. Kirk had been planning on asking Bones about what had happened between him and Nancy but given they were both present thought better of it.

He enjoyed giving his friend grief but he wasn't entirely without empathy. Kirk liked Nancy, he enjoyed her honesty and quick wit. He liked her even more since the evening he witnessed her pass out into Bones' arms. She'd let her guard down, whether knowingly or not he hadn't been sure. Nancy placed the two glasses in front of them and leant against the bar.

"Tell us a story Nancy." She couldn't help but roll her eyes at Kirk's request.

"In ancient Greece, Socrates was reputed to hold knowledge in high esteem. One day a fellow met the great philosopher and said, "Do you know what I just heard about your friend?". "Hold on a minute," Socrates replied. "Before telling me anything I'd like you to pass a little test. It's called the Triple Filter Test.". "Triple filter?". "That's right," Socrates continued. "Before you talk to me about my friend, it might be a good idea to take a moment and filter what you're going to say. That's why I call it the triple filter test. The first filter is Truth. Have you made absolutely sure that what you are about to tell me is true?" "No," the man said, "actually I just heard about it and...". "All right," said Socrates. "So you don't know if it's true or not. Now let's try the second filter, the filter of Goodness. Is what you are about to tell me about my friend something good?" . "No, on the contrary...". "So," Socrates continued, "you want to tell me something bad about him, but you're not certain it's true. You may still pass the test though, because there's one filter left: the filter of Usefulness. Is what you want to tell me about my friend going to be useful to me?" "No, not really." "Well," concluded Socrates, "if what you want to tell me is neither true nor good nor even useful, why tell it to me at all?"

"What if what you want to say is neither good nor perhaps useful but the truth?" McCoy scowled at Nancy, she thought about his question for a moment.

"I guess I would ask as to why they felt it still necessary to say it? What were they trying to accomplish? Was it for the other person's benefit or their own?" Kirk sat and watched the interaction between the pair. If he hadn't of thought there was something going on before he certainly did now. What that something was he wasn't sure, it wasn't flirting or sexual tension. It wasn't two people who simply didn't like one another. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. McCoy simply nodded. Nancy gave him one last look and walked away.

"Bones…"

"Not now Jim." McCoy cut him off, downing his drink he stood from the stool. "Sorry Jim, I forgot I've got some work to do." Kirk knew when to push and when to let it go.

"Alright Bones, I'll see you tomorrow." McCoy walked out and let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He'd made a mistake, he'd thought that telling Nancy what he had was the right thing to do. He'd been wrong.

* * *

 ** _This one has a mind of its own! ;-) LLAP XOXO_**


	4. Fieldwork

**Fieldwork**

Nancy had read through the report Kirk had forwarded to her from Spock, there wasn't much detail on theHaphmerian's culture and society. They were aware of the people's technology, seemingly as advanced as their own. She spent time cross referencing the little detail they did have with other cultures and societies, trying to find common factors that she could draw more information from. She had written a report and sent it to Kirk, however he had turned up not long after, advising her that he would prefer it if she talked to him about it rather than him having to read another report.

"You are bone idle aren't you? I don't know how Carol puts up with you!" Nancy looked at him pointedly.

"She's no walk in the park either Nancy! Not at all! But why read a drab report when I know you'll put so much excitement and life into it!" Nancy felt like she was teaching a six year old, she kept having to get him back on track, stop him from doodling or even worse, snoozing. When she questioned him on the chapter she had just recited he repeated it verbatim, she realised his apparent disinterest was an act.

"Jim! Do you want my help or not because believe me, this isn't for my benefit. I could think of numerous other things I would rather be doing in this precise moment."

"Nancy, don't be like that. You're being a great help, I really appreciate it, I do!"

"Alright, let's get this done so I can get on with my work. Now, the key for you is to observe, observe their movements, inclinations, their tone of voice. Emulate as much as possible. Don't assume anything! Shaking hands may be completely taboo, the order in which you speak. They are as technologically advanced as we are but culturally, you may deem them 'old-fashioned'. You have a tendency to be a bull in a china shop, try to be less, you and more…Spock."

"More Spock!"

"That's what I said Jim." They continued with their conversation, Nancy labouring the finer points of social protocols and deference.

"Why don't you come with us?" Kirk sat back and smiled at her.

"No Jim." She didn't even bother to look up from her PADD.

"Why not?"

"No Jim." She repeated.

"Nancy, come on! You'd be immensely helpful and could act as a mediator. Plus think of the opportunity, how many times do you get to be part of a first contact scenario? Think of the papers you could write?" Nancy looked up at him, he really was laying it on thick. She couldn't deny she was intrigued, visiting a planet and culture that hadn't really been explored very much before was a seemingly once in a lifetime opportunity. "I can see it in your face Nancy, you're coming aren't you?"

"If only to keep you out of trouble Jim."

* * *

Arriving at the transporter room she exhaled upon seeing the sight of McCoy, she couldn't help but feel a sense of relief that he would be part of the away team. She trusted his instincts more than anybody else. Spock inclined his head and carried on with his checks. Kirk gave her a large grin. She felt a weight lifting from her shoulders just by standing there, readying to leave. She'd been cooped up for too long, she realised now that her 'outburst' had been the result of feeling trapped. This would do her good.

"How did Jim talk you into this one?" McCoy had the habit of staring in a very intent fashion, it made Nancy shift under his gaze.

"He appealed to my professional side."

"He did, did he?" McCoy lifted an eyebrow marginally, a light dancing in his eyes.

"You said it yourself Leonard, I should carry out more fieldwork." Nancy knew she was teasing him, she wasn't deterred though. He deserved it.

"You know that's not what I meant Nance." He leaned in slightly, lowering his voice. She couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"Oh it's not?" She began to walk away but he gently grasped the top of her arm and turned her back around.

"Nance, I've been meaning to speak to you. I have a tendency to run my mouth off, I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm sorry Nance. For the record, I'd like to get to know you better, whichever that you is." It was a rare occasion Leonard McCoy spoke with such compassion and sincerity, as Nancy was all too aware.

"Thank you Leonard, that means a lot." McCoy nodded, cleared his throat and giving her one last look went to speak to Kirk. Nancy found herself watching him for a while, until she realised Spock was watching her watching McCoy and blushing a deep crimson colourcleared her throat and asked when they were ready to leave.

* * *

Kirk, McCoy, Spock and Nancy appeared from the whirling lights of the transporter, taking in their surroundings they stood in the middle of a grand hall. Large pillars held up a heavily decorated domed ceiling. Etchings were carved into the stonework depicting scenes from everyday life, love and war. Everything was covered in gold, jewels and exotic draperies. Nancy had to stop herself from wondering off and taking in all the sights.

"Look at this! You can see influences of Vulcan and Romulan architecture! This is unbelievable!" She felt a hand on her elbow guide her back to the group.

"All in good time Nancy." Kirk grinned at her obvious excitement.

"These are auspicious people Captain, follow their rules of etiquette." Nancy whispered to Kirk.

"Etiquette?"

"They bow, you bow Captain." He turned to her and gave her a wink. A woman dressed in a long flowing gown walked towards them, Nancy inclined her head towards Kirk again so that only he could hear her.

"No flirting!" She hissed into his ear.

"As if I would!?" Kirk answered out of the corner of his mouth. The woman held her hands out, palms facing up.

"Welcome to our republic, my name is Lyrissa." Her voice was as smooth as honey, her movement minimal. She was all grace and beauty and Nancy, looking to the three men had to refrain from rolling her eyes at the puppy dog looks on their faces.

"I'm James T. Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise, this is Commander Spock, Doctor McCoy and Ms Englbrecht." Lyrissa walked in front of each of them and bowed, Nancy smiled warmly at the woman, turning back to the Kirk Lyrissa clasped her hands together.

"Whom among you is the physician?" Lyrissa asked.

"I am. What's the problem?" McCoy stepped forward and followed her when she gestured towards another room.

"My spouse. His arm. Come this way please." Kirk, Spock and Nancy followed the pair, they walked through to another, smaller chamber room. A man was sat on a large opulent day bed, McCoy went straight to his side and began to assess the injury.

"Well, what happened to that arm?" McCoy took out his tricorder and began scanning.

"I suppose I scratched it." Asqual, the man, replied nonchalantly.

"I don't understand. This should have been attended to immediately?" McCoy couldn't help his frustration come through in his voice, Nancy stepped forward, ready to intervene if necessary.

"We will endeavour to help in any way we can." Nancy spoke to Lyrissa but the woman ignored her, she turned and looked at Kirk but Nancy could tell he had already picked up on the dismissive behaviour.

"Sheer ignorance on our part, is there anything you can do?" Asqual turned away in apparent disinterest also.

"Well, we're certainly going to try, the infection is massive. Let me give you a hypo to ease the pain." McCoy opened his bag, the hypo he was reaching for flew out on its own and stopped in mid-air in front of McCoy's face. Kirk, Nancy and McCoy couldn't help but gape slightly at the supernatural power being displayed. Spock simply raised his eyebrow.

"Where?" Asqual asked McCoy.

"In the arm." McCoy was still mesmerised by the sight of the hypo flying unaided. It slowly moved towards Asqual and landed on his arm, administering the injection. In one corner of the room a small man made his way to Lyrissa's side. He was short in stature and limped slightly as he made his way to the woman, clearing his throat to gain her attention Lyrissa looked round and tutted when seeing who it was who was distracting her from her Husband.

"Lyrissa, they came to help. They deserve better than to die!" Egbert whispered to her with a pleading in his voice. His mouth seemed to snap shut of its own accord.

"Egbert, you talk too much." Lyrissa snapped at him, with a contemptuous wave of her hand he took his leave quickly. Doctor McCoy was still endeavouring to treat Asqual. Kirk, Spock and Nancy stood patiently watching.

"What is it? What is your prognosis, Doctor?" Asqual asked McCoy.

"I'll let you know when I have the results. And from now on, it would be better if I handled the instruments without your help." Nancy cringed at the abruptness of McCoy's tone, but given that the man in front of them seemed to have psychokinetic powers that they had been unaware of she was no longer too concerned about whether or not shaking hands would cause offence or not.

"Bones, I can't understand why a simple cut like that could become so serious?" Kirk stood at the side of McCoy.

"Neither do I, but it has. How do I knock out an infection when the tricorder doesn't show any information on Haphmerian's germs? All I can do, and this is going to take time, is to try to match his infectionwith a known strain and hope." Kirk nodded and instructed McCoy to continue with his assessment. Spock and Nancy were stood with Lyrissa who had walked towards them after having her exchange with Egbert.

"This psychokinetic power of yours, how long have you had it?" Spock enquired.

"Two and a half." Lyrissa answered, somewhat vaguely.

"How is the power transmitted?"

"Brain waves."

"Do these waves cease while you are asleep?" Nancy further questioned, being careful not to sound too intrusive or hostile.

"No, not if they're embedded in the unconscious." Lyrissa calmly responded.

"What about medicine? Why do you have no Doctors?" Nancy looked at McCoy, who was still deep in thought.

"We haven't had any pressing need for the medical arts. You see, years ago, we instituted a mass eugenics programme. We're the result. Pared down to a population of forty six, we're perfect for our paradise. We're bred for contemplation and self-reliance. And longevity. How old would you say I am? Don't be afraid. I'm not vain." Lyrissa looked at Spock.

"Oh no more than twenty five." Nancy interrupted before Spock could answer, knowing his inability to lie.

"I stopped aging at thirty. Well, anyway, you're off by two thousand years. I'm two thousand three hundred years old. We were married very young. I was only a hundred and eighteen, and he was a hundred and twenty six. So you see, we scarcely have to move anymore, let alone work." Lyrissa seemed to become disinterested in the conversation, she turned and looked to Asqual.

"That's why you have no resistance?" Nancy theorised.

"That's right. A break in the skin or a cut can be fatal."Lyrissa was watching McCoy intently.

A crack appeared in the ceiling, Nancy lost her balance as one of the large columns holding up a statue toppled and fell to the ground. Covering her ears from the booming sounds of rock and rubble cascading to the floor, she turned and crouched. Kirk placed a protective arm around her.

"What's happening!?" Kirk shouted, looking to McCoy for an answer.

"The hell if I know Jim!"

"Fascinating." Spock looked at Asqual who appeared to be in pain. "I believe I have theory Captain."

* * *

 ** _This is inspired by the TOS episode Plato's Stepchildren, which is one of my favourites. Thank you for the reviews, they really are appreciated. LLAP ;-) XOXO_**


	5. Fieldwork Continued

**Fieldwork Continued**

As the dust settled Kirk's communicator chirped with an incoming message.

"Scott to Captain Kirk." Scotty's voice came through.

"Kirk to Enterprise. What is it Scotty?"

"Captain, we're in the midst of a storm. If this keeps up, Captain, we can't last!"

"Engines at full speed. Get her out of orbit and into space." Kirk replied quickly.

"I've tried that, Sir. She's locked tight."

"Then there's nothing you can do but batten down and weather."

"Right, Captain." The communication cut out, Kirk ran to McCoy.

"He's tearing up the Enterprise Bones, knock him out fast!" McCoy looked from Kirk to Asqual, he was writhing in pain. More and more cracks were appearing in the ceiling and walls around them.

"Captain, I don't think…" Nancy tried to intervene, worrying that the Captain's seemingly aggressive request would put them in an even worse situation. But Kirk held his hand up in front of her, McCoy tried to administer the hypo to Asqual but the hypo hurled awayfrom McCoy's hand. Egbert, who had been watching the events unfold, began jerking around too.

"Help! Save me!"

"Hurry up with that shot Bones!" Kirk shouted.

"Now, Doctor!" Nancy had grabbed the hypo from the floor and rushed to McCoy, handing it back to quickly gave the injection to Asqual. Nancy's eyes went wide when Egbert seemingly began to gag in front of her.

"I can't breathe! I'm choking!" She ran to his side and tried to pull his own hands away from his throat.

"Bones! Shake him. Break his concentration." Asqualfinally passed out and relaxed. Egbert's breathing returned to normal and the room stopped shaking. They all looked at each other, very much aware they had found themselves in a very dangerous situation.

"Kirk to Enterprise."

"Scott on the Enterprise. It's all right, Captain. The instability has stopped."

"Good. I think you'll find the orbit lock is broken as well. Assess damage and repair whatever is necessary."

"Aye, Captain."

"I don't know how I can ever thank you." Lyrissa was by Kirk's side in an instant, as if nothing had happened out of the ordinary.

"No thanks is necessary." Kirk's eyes darted around the room, none of them had been aware of the power the people of the planet possessed, this was no longer a diplomatic mission. Kirk glanced at Nancy, she was wide eyed and scared he could tell. He felt guilty that he'd put her in a dangerous situation, he looked to Lyrissa again. She was unaffected.

"Egbert, show our guests to the south wing." Lyrissa smiled serenely, Nancy looked to Kirk who nodded his head reassuringly.

McCoy stayed with Asqual while the rest of the away team followed the small man down large hallways, Spock noticed there was no one else around. Egberttook them to a large room, there was exotic food laid out on large platters, an area to sit and musical instruments strewn across large opulent cushions and throws. Nancy walked back over to the door they had entered through, there was no obvious way of opening it and no sensor picking up her proximity. She turned to mention it to Kirk but was confronted by Egbert, who had been watching her closely.

"Anything you want, just ask me. Anything." Egbert remarked.

"Thank you, Egbert. You have been very gracious and hospitable." Nancy smiled at him, she bowed and walked away still unsure as to whether or not the man could be trusted. Turning to Kirk Egbert began to speak quietly to him.

"You saved my life, I think I should tell you that…"

"Tell me what?" Kirk could tell the man was scared.

"Well, just that I never knew any people like you existed."

"Where is everyone Egbert?"

"They're all in chambers, meditating."

"Egbert, are there other Haphmerians like you?"

"What do you mean, like me?"

"Who don't have the psychokinetic ability."

"I'm the only one without it. I was brought here as the amusement."

"How does one obtain the power?" Spock asked, approaching the pair. Egbert shook his head.

"As far as I know it just comes to you sometime after you're born. They say I'm a throwback, and I am, and so are you… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"Don't worry about it. We're happy without it." Kirk gave him a reassuring smile.

"You know, I believe you are. Listen, where you come from, are there a lot of people without the power and my size?"

"Egbert, where I come from, size, shape, or colour makes no difference, and nobody has the power."

"Nobody?" All of a sudden Egbert's back straightened. "Somebody wants me." Whirling round, he appeared to be dragged out of the room. The team could do nothing but watch.

"Captain, it will be very gratifying to leave here." Spock inclined his head.

"That might not be easy should Asqual die."

"Even if he shouldn't." Spock responded.

"Yes Spock, your report on what we knew about them mentioned nothing of their powers. They've obviously been screening themselves from our sensors, locking us into orbit. All this adds up to a pattern." McCoy entered the room looking happy.

"Jim, my concoction actually worked. The fever's broken and what recuperative powers! The infection's begun to drain already."

"Leonard, you may yet cure the common cold." Nancyglibly commented, he gave her a sideways glance.

"If ever there was a time to get out of here, it is now. Kirk to Enterprise. Scotty, come in." They all watched as Kirk spoke to Scott.

"Scott here, Sir."

"Prepare to beam us up."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Sir. Everything's frozen."

"The turbulence hit you that hard?" Kirk looked exasperated.

"It's not the turbulence, Sir. Damage to the ship is minimal." Scotty replied.

"What caused it?"

"I don't know, Sir."

"Did you get up into space?"

"No, Sir. The orbit's locked tighter than ever. And subspace communication with Starfleet, it's completely severed."

"All right, Scotty. I'll handle it down here. Stand by."Kirk tapped his communicator, looking at the others he found himself at a loss as to what to say.

* * *

They had been summoned to the main chamber after some time, walking in Nancy took the lead, approaching Asqual and bowing her head slightly.

"Your Excellency."

"Asqual will do. Truth-seeking kings have no need of titles." She encountered enough members of royalty and other leaders to know that she was speaking with a very dangerous man.

"I would like to know why our ship's instrumentation and weaponry is frozen, and why the Enterprise is locked in orbit?" Nancy asked.

"Madam, please. You are mistaken, I assure you." He smiled at her but Nancy knew he was hiding something.

"Asqual, Captain Kirk has talked to the engineer aboard the ship. We've showed our good faith. Now you show yours. We want our ship released immediately." Nancy spoke firmly trying to show forthrightness and determination that she felt was necessary.

"Don't forget your place Madam, allow me to remind you that I am the head of this principality. Guests do not come barging in here, making demands and issuing orders!" All of a sudden Kirk's phaser flew into Asqual's hand. Nancy took a step back as McCoy took one forward.

"Guests? You don't know the meaning of the word. Guests aren't treated like common prisoners." Kirk grew angry, Nancy put a warning hand on his arm.

"Do not take that tone with me!" Asqual shouted, two guards appeared and stood, flanking the away team.

"Well that escalated quickly!" Bones crossed his arms in front of his chest.

* * *

"Kirk to Enterprise. Acknowledge. Acknowledge. Enterprise, come in. Enterprise. I can't raise them!"Kirk was pacing the room, they'd been brought back to the guest room and had been kept there for the last several hours.

"So much for diplomacy!" Nancy threw a piece of fruit up into the air and caught it again.

"Obviously Asqual does not wish any contact made with the Enterprise." Spock spoke to Kirk.

"He may still need the ship's medical stores. Why prevent contact?" McCoy questioned.

"To shut out any knowledge of his brutal treatment of a Starfleet Captain." Spock answered.

"No, Mister Spock. One things for certain, Asqual is not concerned with our dignity or safety." Nancy countered.

"Agreed, Ms Englbrecht. And Asqual wouldn't have treated the Captain so brutally if he had any intention of releasing us or the Enterprise." McCoy abruptly stoodup stiffly and moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kirk asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to go, but I can't help myself." Kirk, Spock and Nancy also found themselves moving, as if being pulled along by something. They were all but dragged to the large chamber room, McCoy tried to move his arm to calm Nancy but it was stuck to his side.

"Nance."

"What's happening Leonard?"

"Everything will be alright." Nancy believed him, but that didn't stop her from being scared out of her mind.

"Has the Enterprise been released yet?" Kirk ground out to Asqual.

"Captain, wait. I know what you're thinking, my humble apologies. You were badly used, in my own defence, allow me to say that my illness was more profoundly disturbing that I myself realised. I am sure that you, too, have been out of sorts and have been driven to fits of temper and rage? Unlike you, however, what I think and feel, whether for good or ill, is instantly translated into reality. So please, find it in your heart to forgive me." Kirk nodded his head curtly, not for a second believing Asqual's glib response.

"Certainly. Has the Enterprise been released yet?"

"It will be shortly." Asqual responded.

"Then we bid you good day, and thank you for your hospitality."

"Not at all. But there is one final request. After my nearly fatal infection, it has become obvious to us all that we cannot afford to be without a skilled physician. Therefore we should like you, Doctor McCoy, to remain." Nancy began to panic and turned to McCoy.

"I'm very sorry, but that's impossible." McCoy responded immediately, his voice calm but firm.

"Your duties will be extraordinarily light. You'll be free to read, conduct research, whatever you like. You'll want for nothing."

"The answer is no." McCoy determinedly answered back.

"We should like to keep it cordial, but we are determined to have you stay, Doctor." Asqual gave him one of his sickly sweet smiles.

"Doctor McCoy saved your life." Nancy couldn't help but speak up.

"I am losing patience, Madam." Asqual turned his smile into a scowl, not bothering to look in Nancy's direction. "Oh, come now! We are not children, is it not the case that in your culture, justice is the will of the stronger? It is forced upon people by means of weapons and fleets of spaceships! Our justice is the will of the stronger mind, and I for one, consider it a vast improvement."

"We don't use our weapons for the kind of brutality you practice." Nancy raised her voice to gain Asqual's attention.

"Come on Doctor McCoy." Kirk gestured to McCoy to follow him out the room.

"I can't move, Jim. They're going to keep me here no matter what. Leave…please…"

"No! You're the Doctor. They don't want to force you. They need your goodwill. They're trying…" Kirk was becoming increasingly alarmed, Asqual raised his hand and began to speak over Kirk.

"Captain, go while you still can." Asqual spoke calmly.

"We're not leaving until McCoy is released!" Kirk's voice rose in volume.

"This is not the Enterprise. You are not in command, Captain." Kirk looked to McCoy who was staring defiantly at Asqual, Nancy couldn't help a sob escape her lips, they were in a nightmare and they were going to lose their friend.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for the follows and favourites, I'll admit this story has taken a different direction than I initially had planned but I believe I'm back on track (in my head at any rate)! I'm trying to write a multi character/ relationship story here, if it's not working and you think I should go back to my day job (Main Character/OC) then please let me know. LLAP ;-) XOXO_**


	6. So Much For Diplomacy!

**So Much For Diplomacy!**

"Why even discuss it? Get rid of them." Lyrissa laughed as she stood by Asqual.

"No, my dear. That might offend the good Doctor. You wish to stay? By all means, you can help us celebrate our anniversary. In the process I hope we can persuade you to join our republic."

"You won't persuade me." McCoy answered back.

"I think we will." Nancy watched as McCoy was pulled over to sit beside Asqual and Lyrissa.

"You're not staying McCoy! No matter what he tries to do." Asqual waved his arm in front of Kirk, who immediately dropped to his knees in pain.

"Stop it! Don't do this to him, Asqual!" McCoy shouted as he tried to go to Kirk but he couldn't move from his spot.

"McCoy! No matter what he makes me say or do, the answer's no!" Kirk looked at him defiantly.

"No, Asqual! Stop it!" Nancy shouted, Kirk was still on the floor rolling in agony.

"Well, Doctor?" Asqual asked, smiling.

"I have my orders damn it!"

"As you wish, Doctor." McCoy looked on in horror as Spock started to laugh uncontrollably. He crawled over to Egbert, who began to join in.

"He's a Vulcan. You can't force emotion out of him!" McCoy roared.

"You must be joking, Doctor?" Lyrissa sneered.

"You'll destroy him!" Nancy pleaded.

"We can't let him die laughing, can we?" Asqual waved his hand in the air again, the others watched on in horror as Spock began to cry. He lunged at Kirk, seemingly unable to control his emotions and actions. Kirk was powerless to stop Spock from reigning down a torrent of kicks and punches.

"I beg you." Nancy appealed again.

"Spock! Spock! Don't let them break you. Hold on!" Kirk screamed.

"How can you let this go on?" Asqual asked Kirk, McCoy took in the sight before him, he had never felt more helpless in his life.

* * *

"Can you do anything for him?" Kirk enquired.

"There is no medicine that can help him Jim. He'll have to come through this himself." McCoy looked visibly distraught.

"I trust they did not injure you too much, Captain." Spock whispered, lying on one of the day beds in the room they were being held in, Nancy was wiping his brow with a cool cloth.

"My muscles are sore, that's all." Kirk tried to reassure him.

"The humiliation must have been most difficult for you to bear. I can understand." Spock replied.

"The release of emotions, Mister Spock, is what keeps us healthy. Emotionally healthy, that is." McCoy interjected.

"That may be, Doctor. However, I have noted that the healthy release of emotion is frequently very unhealthy for those closest to you." McCoy couldn't help but grin when Nancy whispered her agreement to Spock.

"Which just goes to prove that there's no such thing as a perfect solution?" Nancy placed a soothing hand on Spock's arm.

"So it would seem Ms Englbrecht."

"Do you still feel anger toward Asqual?" Spock asked Nancy.

"Great anger Commander."

"And you, Doctor?"

"Yes, Spock. And hatred." McCoy replied coolly.

"Then you must release it, as I must master mine. I might have seriously injured you, Captain, even killed you. They have evoked such great hatred in me, I cannot allow it to go further. I must master it, I must control."

"Jim. This is senseless. I've thought it over. I'm staying."

"You can't Bones." Kirk was shocked.

"Leonard no." Nancy implored.

"Asqual has promised me you'll be safe." He was looking at Nancy.

"Promised? Asqual? He'd let us beam up to the Enterprise, and plunge the ship back into the atmosphere." Kirk shouted.

"Why? Why trick me?"

"Because if he killed us outright in front of you, you'd retaliate! You're a Doctor, you have the means. Bones, I know you're trying to do the right thing, but if any one of us escaped, Asqual knows Starfleet would never let this planet go unpunished. Sacrifice yourself by agreeing to stay, and you sign our death warrant." Nancy looked from one man to the other, praying that McCoy would listen to his friend. Egbert, who had been quietly sat in the corner of the room stood and approached the team.

"Anything I can do to help, you just tell me." He looked at Kirk with determination in his eyes.

"All right. Did the Haphmerians always have this power?" Kirk asked Egbert.

"No."

"Egbert, is it possible for you to recall how long it took for the power to develop?" Spock asked.

"Six months."

"Fascinating. Their power developed after they were born and introduced to the natural elements."

"That's right."

"Then it is logical to assume that there is a connection between the psychokinetic power and something present on this planet." Spock surmised.

"Then why wouldn't Egbert have the same power as the others?" Nancy asked.

"Perhaps his system cannot absorb the crucial element." Spock replied.

"Bones, I think it'd be a good idea if you took a reading of Egbert's blood." Kirk looked at Bones who nodded and started pulling equipment from his bag.

"Not that I'm afraid or anything, but will it hurt much?" Egbert asked.

"You won't even know it happened." Bones reassured him.

"You still have a tricorder reading of Asqual's blood, don't you?" Kirk asked.

"Of course. Asqual possesses the highest order of psychokinetic ability, and Egbert the lowest, in the same environmental conditions." Bones answered.

"The probabilities are that Egbert was born with some biochemical deficiency relative to the planet he was born on." Spock interjected.

"I'll run both their blood samples through for a full comparative test on the tricorder." Bones suggested.

"And if our theory works out, we've got a weapon." Kirk responded.

"The one significant difference between Asqual's blood and Egbert's is a concentration of Siroquenide, broken down by the pituitary hormone." Bones spoke as he looked at the readings from his tricorder.

"Siroquenide. It's a high-energy source. That could be it." Kirk replied.

"The pituitary hormones confirm the hypothesis." Spock said.

"Exactly. McCoy, there must be a quick way of building up a concentration of Siroquenide in our blood." Kirk clasped his hands together.

"It'll take some doing, but it is possible." Bones replied.

"What are we waiting for?" Kirk smiled at Nancy, who was positively perplexed by the whole conversation she was listening to. McCoy took a couple of containers from his bag but hesitated.

"What is it, Bones?"

"Even if the Siroquenide reaches the desired effect, it still may not help us get out of here." Bones responded.

"Yes, whatever your planning it doesn't stop the fact that there are a lot of them Jim." Nancy couldn't help but interrupt.

"The point is well taken. However, the psychokinetic power is not addictive. If it were, considering the Haphmerians' hostile propensities, two or three of them would have combined forces centuries ago and deposed of Asqual." Spock raised his eyebrow at McCoy.

"I'm ready." Bones looked up from his tricorder, Nancy couldn't believe what she was hearing, finally comprehending Kirk's plan of action.

"Let's not waste any time. Give us double the concentration in Asqual's bloodstream." Kirk replied, undeterred. McCoy injected Kirk and Spock, as he approached Nancy she held her hands up in front of McCoy.

"Are you serious!? I can't believe you're doing this! There's no way in hell your injecting me with that Leonard. You have no idea what the consequences will be."

"Nance, trust me. I know what I'm doing, this is are only chance." She looked at him incredulously. "Nance, please, you have to trust me!" McCoy looked at her pleading, she looked into his eyes for a moment.

"I swear Leonard, if that stuff makes me grow two heads I'll break your legs! Yours too!" She turned from McCoy and pointed to Kirk who simply grinned back at her.

"Alright Ms. Tough Broad, it's a deal." McCoy couldn't help but smile at the serious expression on Nancy's face.

"The time factor concerns me. It may take days or even weeks before there's enough build up from the Siroquenide to be of any benefit to us." Nancy was about to respond to McCoy but when she opened her mouth to speak no sound came, grasping at her throat she quickly realised that neither could the rest of the team. She felt herself moving, screaming internally she tried with everything she had to stop but it didn't work. The team walked into a large circular room, chairs surrounded the outside and were filled with Haphmerians. They stood in the centre facing Asqual and the others.

"Spock, do you feel any effect of the Siroquenide shot?" Kirk managed to whisper to Spock.

"I have experienced a slight flush, Captain." Asqual stood and raised his arms.

"Fellow citizens, twenty five hundred years ago there was a desperate hardship and backbreaking toil. And then a divine providence graced our genius and our dedication with the power of powers and through it, our every need instantly materialised. We thereupon determined to form a utopian brotherhood. This night is indeed a festive occasion, for tonight, we welcome into that brotherhood its first new member."

"Not yet, Asqual. You have to convince the Doctor first." Kirk shouted, staring intently at Asqual.

"They'll never do it, Jim." McCoy stood rebelliously, Nancy couldn't help but turn to McCoy with an anguished look on her face.

"Doctor, please. You have destroyed the festive mood of Ms Englbrecht, we must recapture it at once." Nancy felt herself being dragged over to a chair, resting provocatively.

"Please make them stop!" Nancy looked to Spock.

"We have tried." Spock spoke plainly, Nancy couldn't help but get angry.

"Lyrissa my dear, would you like to see a romantic fable displayed for our entertainment?" Lyrissa nodded at Asqual.

"Please, please make them stop!" Kirk felt himself being pulled from where he stood towards Nancy, sitting down himself he embraced her in his arms.

"I'm so frightened Jim."

"That's the way they want you to feel, It makes them think that they're alive!" Kirk felt sick, glancing at McCoy he could see the rage building in him.

"I can't stop trembling."

"Try not to think of them Nancy! Try!" Kirk's head inclined towards Nancy's, closing her eyes she felt him kiss her. "I'm so sorry Nancy."

"It's not your fault Jim, it's theirs!"

"Asqual, let's get on with it." Lyrissa had grown inpatient but her Husband laughed and picked up his wine.

"You are so impatient, my Wife. Observe the Doctor and learn, he's quite content to wait for the piece de resistance.

"Damn you Asqual! Damn you to hell!" Kirk stood and walked to a small table, on it laid a whip and other weapons, picking up the whip Kirk began walking back to Nancy.

"You're half dead, all of you! You've been dead for centuries. We may disappear tomorrow, but at least we're living now, and you can't stand that, can you? You're half-crazy because there's nothing inside! Nothing! And you have to torture us to convince yourselves you're superior!" Kirk cracked the whip in front of Nancy's face,she tried to flinch away but still couldn't move. Kirk raised the whip above his head, taking another step towards Nancy.

"Stop it, Asqual! Stop it! I'll do whatever you want me to do. I'll stay and serve you, but stop it!" McCoy couldn't stand to look at the fear on Nancy's face anymore.

"Asqual." Lyrissa placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it in anticipation and delight. Kirk turned however and threw down the whip in front of Asqual.

"Who did that?" Asqual stood and began looking around the room.

"I did." Kirk spat at him, taking a step towards him.

"Impossible!"

"Quite possible and logical." Spock stood by Kirk's side.

"What is this?" Asqual was still looking around the room, shocked by the scene unfolding in front of him.

"What's going on?" Lyrissa took a step away, hiding behind Asqual.

"Haphmerians, listen to me. The next one of you that tries any trick will get hurt. Not only do we have your psychokinetic abilities, but at twice your power level." Kirk addressed the room, his voice booming.

"Not twice mine!" Asqual turned his attention to Egbert, sending him to attack Kirk, but just before he reached him Kirk held out his hand and sent him back. Asqual fell to his knees, pleading.

"Captain, no! Captain! I beg of you, I'll do anything you say. I do not wish to die! Captain, do you hear me?"

"Asqual, listen to me. I could have had your power, but I didn't want it. I could have had your place right now, but the sight of you sickens me. Despite your brains, you're the most contemptible things that ever lived in this universe." Egbert stood in front of him defiantly.

"Captain, you knew that I intended to destroy both you and the Enterprise, yet you chose to spare me?" Asqual spoke to Kirk.

"To us, killing is murder, even for revenge. But there will be other starships."

"There's no need for concern. They'll be safe. Of late, I have begun to think that we've become bizarre and unproductive. We are existing merely to nourish our own power. It's time for some fresh air. We shall welcome your interstellar visits." Asqual bowed to Kirk.

"I don't believe you." Kirk couldn't help but laugh at the man kneeling in front of him.

"That would be highly uncharacteristic. We must expect, Asqual, that the moment we leave here, your fear would be gone and you would again be as sadistic and as arrogant as your years have made you." Spock helped Nancy to her feet as he spoke.

"Just remember, we can recreate that power in a matter of hours, so don't try anything."

"Understood, Captain. And you're right, none of us can be trusted. Uncontrolled, power will turn even saints into savages, and we can all be counted upon to live down to our lowest impulses."

"You're very good at making speeches, Asqual. Just make sure that this one sinks in." Nancy brought herself up to her full height and stood in front of him, her voice was strong and demanding. Asqual this time looked at her and nodded. As Nancy turned around she locked eyes with McCoy, hesitating she spun on her heel and to everybody's amazement punched Asqual square in the face. She immediately grabbed her fist with her other hand. McCoy sprinted over to her and took her hand in his.

"So much for diplomacy Nance!?"

"Yeah well, there's a time and place for everything! I've never punched anyone before, it really hurts! I think I've broken my hand!"

"Stop being such a baby! It's not broken." Nancy was enjoying the way McCoy was cradling her hand in his, she didn't want him to stop if she was being honest with herself.

"Kirk to Enterprise. Mister Scott, prepare to beam us up."

* * *

 ** _LLAP ;-) XOXO_**


	7. One For The Road

**One For The Road**

Jim, Spock, McCoy and Carol stood at the bar, Nancy expertly poured a row of shots in front of them. Pushing one in their direction Spock dipped his head.

"Thank you Ms Englbrecht."

"Of course Commander, would prefer a non-alcoholic drink?"

"That will not be necessary, Vulcans are immune to the effects of alcohol." McCoy lifted his glass and downed it in one, placing the glass back on the bar.

"Why Spock, it all makes sense to me now!" Nancy couldn't help but laugh, Spock raised an eyebrow at McCoy.

"I imagine Doctor that very little makes sense to you now." Spock replied.

"Now now Gentleman, this is a celebration." Kirk raised his own glass, making a toast with Carol. "First contact."

"To not getting yourselves killed." Carol replied to Kirk's toast. Nancy poured another round of shots, Spock, upon seeing the increasing level of inebriation in his colleagues bid them goodnight. As they watched him leave McCoy let out a whistle.

"My god, I don't know what's more terrifying? Spock laughing hysterically or the thought of him being drunk?" Carol indicated to Nancy to walk down the other side of the bar, away from the two men. Nancy looked at her quizzically but followed anyway.

"What is it Carol?" Carol closed the gap between them and in a hushed tone asked Nancy if she was alright. "I'm fine Carol, what's wrong?"

"I nearly ripped Jim a new one when he told me what happened? What does he think he's doing taking you into a situation like that? I swear the man has a death wish! It was reckless and I made sure he knew it."

"You didn't need to do that, we didn't know they were blocking our scans?"

"I don't care!"

"Did he tell you what they made him do? To me?" Nancy had grown anxious.

"He did and I can only say I'm sorry." Carol looked at her seriously.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For having to kiss Jim, think yourself lucky! I have to sleep with him!" Nancy looked at her for a moment, not quite sure if she was being serious or joking. When a smile slowly appeared on Carol's lips Nancy realised she was teasing her, she swotted her on the arm.

"Bloody hell Carol, you had me worried there for a moment! You and Jim deserve each other, you're both as twisted as each other." The women were interrupted from their laughing by Kirk shouting over.

"What's so funny?" Carol walked over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You dear."

"Another round?" McCoy placed his empty glass on the bar.

"Why not." Carol took the seat to Kirk's left, Nancy crouched down under the bar and standing back up, held aloft a large black bottle covered in dust.

"Now what in god's name is that?" Kirk exclaimed.

"It's better not to ask, trust me Jim." McCoy sat back and crossed his arms.

"Ladies and Gentleman, this is Xindi Rum." She displayed the bottle on her forearm like an experienced Sommelier.

"That stuff'll make you go blind woman!" McCoy shouted, grabbing the bottle off her and looking it over. Nancy seized the bottle back and gave him an indignant look, turning to Kirk and Carol who looked positively terrified she smiled sweetly.

"The blindness only lasts a few seconds." Nancy shot back, Kirk scoffed at her.

"That's supposed to reassure me?" She could only shrug her shoulders at Kirk. Nancy pulled the cork out with a pop, placing her nose over the top of the bottle she inhaled apprehensively.

"Christ almighty!" She had to stop herself from coughing and spluttering. Pouring the liquid into four glasses she raised her own.

"bISuvta HvISbI Hegh jaj!" The three of them looked at Nancy questioningly. "It's Klingon, it means 'May you die in battle.'"

"How quaint." Carol remarked glibly. The four of them looked at each other, and then looking at their glasses downed the drink. After what seemed like ten minutes of coughing, choking and spluttering Nancy regained her composure.

"Another?" The other three shouted their protestations in unison.

"I can't feel my face." Carol was prodding her cheeks and nose with her forefinger as she spoke.

"Tell us a story Nancy." Kirk shook his head to try and clear his vision. Nancy shook her head and began to give her excuses.

"Come on Nance, one for the road." She looked at McCoy who was giving her a look she couldn't quite work out. Pulling another bottle off the shelf she walked round the bar and sat herself down next to McCoy, pouring herself a drink she passed the bottle down the McCoy.

"Make it sad." Carol asked, Nancy nodded her head and let out a slow sigh.

"A man was walking down by the space docks one day and decides to stop by a bar and have a beer. He walks into a bar, and everyone's having a good time except an old man, sitting by the bar, crying into his beer. Curious, the young man sits down and says, "Hey old man, why the long face?"

The old man looks at him and points out the window, "See that dock out there? I built that dock with my own two hands, plank by plank, nail by nail, but do they call me Simon the dockbuilder? No."" Nancy had her hands aloft in front of her as if she was the old man herself, she looked at her audience who were in rapture with her.

"The old man continued, "And see this bar in here? I took this bar over 20 years ago, and built it up, from a run down hole into a valuable resource for dockworkers and Star fleet Officers from around the galaxy. But do they call me Simon the bartender? No""

"Oh this poor man." She wasn't sure but she thought Carol was beginning to cry.

"The old man starts to cry again, "But you fuck one tribble...""

McCoy couldn't help but let out a bark and Kirk spat out his drink in front of him.

"Nancy!" Kirk looked at her in astonishment.

"You're really good at that you know." Carol was resting her head in both her hands, staring at Nancy in wonderment.

"Thanks Carol."

"No I mean it, you are really good. You're the nicest person I know, much nicer than me."

"I can attest to that." Kirk whispered under his breath which quickly resulted in a jab to the ribs by Carol. "Ouch!"

"I'm serious Nancy, you're a nice person. I've never seen you angry."

"I have." McCoy spoke up.

"Be careful Leonard." Nancy forewarned him, knowing his disposition well enough to know what he may or may not divulge.

"Ms Tough Broad here can stand her own, I've seen her do it with a bar full of Engineers and Security.

"Really?" Carol sat up, a little too quickly because Kirk had to stop her from sliding off the stool.

"No, not really Carol. Don't listen to the Doctor over there, he likes to tell tales." Nancy gave him a pointed look, he raised his eyebrow in return.

"I'd have to agree with Bones, there's more to Nancy than meets the eye." Kirk was talking to Carol but her eyes were closing as he spoke. "Carol?"

"Umhum?"

"Come on, let's go." Kirk helped Carol up and bid the other two good night. There was silence between the other two, they sat next to one another looking ahead. Nancy took the bottle from McCoy and poured them both a drink.

"Do you still think I'm the worst?" McCoy didn't look up.

"Pardon me?" Nancy turned to face him, he had bags under his eyes and stubble lined his jaw, he turned to face her.

"You said I was the worst one out of the lot of us, do you really believe that?"

"No, no I don't'." She gave him a small smile.

"What changed?"

"When I saw what you were willing to do on that planet, you were willing to stay there for the rest of your life. Never see anybody you love or care for again, all to save us. I could count on one hand and still have digits left for the amount of people I know who would be willing to do the same. You're a good man Leonard, I'm sorry I said that to you before." McCoy turned back to his drink, Nancy noted that he was blushing. She nudged his arm and chuckled. "Leonard, modesty doesn't suit you."

"The hell it doesn't!" He nudged her back but didn't pull away, leaving his arm resting on hers. "You're a good person too Nance." It was her turn to blush, she rolled her eyes and got up from her stool. McCoy did the same and stood in front of her.

"I'm okay."

"You're more than okay, but you know that already."

"Do I?"

"Yes, you do. Now who's being modest?"

"I've met a lot of people from a lot of different backgrounds and cultures, we'd all like to think of ourselves as good. Whether we actually are is up for debate." McCoy unconsciously swept a hair out of Nancy's eyes.

"Why are you so sad Nance?" McCoy took a step towards her but Nancy looked at him with anger in her eyes. Shaking her head she walked behind the bar and started tidying up the glasses and bottles.

"I'm not sad Leonard."

"Yes you are, I can see it in your eyes and you walking away from me and behind that bar of yours speaks volumes." Nancy threw the cloth down that she'd been using to wipe a tray.

"You're a psychologist as well as the CMO now?"

"No, I consider us friends, I'm being a friend."

"As my friend Leonard, I'm asking you to drop the subject." McCoy opened his mouth to continue but thought better of it. "Thank you."

"Nance, a word of advice?" Nancy rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smile at McCoy, she was impressed by his perseverance.

"Go on."

"Whatever you're running from? You'll never get away far enough for you to feel safe. And whatever you think you're protecting yourself from by hiding away, maybe that's the very thing you need in your life to feel safe."

"Ever thought that's its not me I'm trying to protect, but others?"

"I don't buy it." McCoy walked round the bar and stood in front of her again, he knew he was invading her personal space.

"What do you want Leonard?" She couldn't look up at him, as if seeing into her eyes in that moment all her secrets would be revealed.

"A drink."

"I think we've already had enough don't you?"

"Not now Nance and not tomorrow. But one day I want you, and me to have a drink together." She was still looking down at the floor, he placed his hand on her chin and lifted her head so that she was looking up at him. "Alright?" Nancy nodded her head slightly.

"Good night Leonard."

"Sweet dreams Nance."

* * *

 ** _Please let me know what you think guys, thanks for the follows and favourites! LLAP ;-) XOXO_**


	8. Sugar And Spice And Everything Nice

**Sugar And Spice And Everything Nice**

Carol looked through her microscope, making notes on her PADD without evening looking up she muttered her hypothesis to herself. She'd been working flat out for the last six weeks and was finally getting somewhere with her research. She'd seen Jim for what felt like five minutes a couple of days ago. It was a blessing that neither of them had a particularly needy personality, in fact both appreciated time to themselves. Their relationship would never have lasted for this long otherwise, although there were plenty of other reasons why Carol still found herself surprised that they had made it work for this long. She pulled back from the microscope and straightened her back, rolling her head around she felt her neck creak. She sent a comm to Jim while she was making herself a cup of tea, a moment later she received the reply. A smile appeared on her lips, she rolled her eyes at her own behaviour. Knowing that she was seeing Jim that evening gave her butterfly's, being a professional grown woman getting excited about seeing her boyfriend seemed to be an oxymoron in Carol's mind. But, James T. Kirk had that effect on her, however much he aggravated her, angered her, and disappointed her she always found herself forgiving him. He was her Achilles heel.

* * *

Kirk threw the towel he'd been using to dry his hair onto the floor in the bathroom, leaving the room he turned on his heel and went back in. Picking up the towel he threw it into the maintenance chute. There were some arguments he'd rather avoid with Carol, his level of tidiness being one of them. He heard his door open and close, walking through to the living room he smiled at Carol.

"How was your day?" Carol gave him a look and plopped herself down on the sofa. "That bad?"

"Can you get your Star fleet out of my research programme?! I swear if another directive comes my way I'm going to lose it with Admiral Ormerod. Who does he think he is?" Kirk sat down next to her, lifting her feet up off the ground to rest on his lap. Unzipping her boots he pulled each one off with a huff and gently began to massage each of her toes. Carol slunk back and closed her eyes.

"Good?" Kirk couldn't help but laugh at the immediate change in her demeanour.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm serious Jim. The Federation assured me that I would be free to carry out my research autonomously."

"You're on a Star fleet vessel Carol, you knew the score coming into this. May I remind you the amount of strings I had to pull to keep you on this ship?" Carol pulled herself up and leant towards him, nuzzling his neck it was Kirk's turn to close his eyes and saviour the moment.

"And I'm eternally grateful, you know that. It's still frustrating!" Kirk turned his head and captured Carol's lips with his own. "This is what you do isn't it? When you want to change the subject." Her words were muffled, the pair still kissing as she spoke.

"I hope you're not suggesting I use this tactic with my Senior Officers? That would be wholly inappropriate Carol." Carol couldn't help but laugh at him. Standing up she stretched her arms behind her back and undid her tunic.

"Come on, I'm going to grab a shower and then you can show me your other powers of persuasion." Kirk smirked and folded his arms across his chest.

"How little you think of me Doctor Marcus." Carol walked over to him and bent over so their faces were aligned.

"On the contrary Captain, 'little' would be the last word I would use."

* * *

Kirk had been on the Bridge for the last seventy two hours, exploring deep space was, at times, well… tedious. Several times he had had to shake his head to refocus on the task in hand. His comm had alerted him to the fact that Carol had been trying to get in touch with him. Usually they would wait until they saw each other, either in her quarters or his. The fact that she had tried numerous times set him on edge. Something wasn't right.

"Spock, how long do we have left?" Spock swivelled in his chair to address him.

"Another fourteen hours Captain until the next nebula is within range." Kirk had to stop himself from swearing, standing up and stretching he looked around.

"Well, you seem to have everything in order Spock. I'm going to get something to eat. Let me know if there are any changes." With that he made his way off the Bridge and to the commissary. Sitting down he picked up his sandwich, the coffee at his side smelt fantastic. Opening his mouth he brought the sandwich up.

"JIM!" Looking up startled he saw Carol making her way over to him, her eyes filled with fury. Looking back at his sandwich he reluctantly set it back down.

"Carol?"

"How could you? How could you let them do this and not do anything about it!?" Kirk glanced around, thankful that there was only a few other officers nearby.

"Lower your voice Carol." Carol raised her eyebrows at him and he instantly knew that telling her to lower her voice was his first mistake, and he was pretty sure it wouldn't be his last.

"You're a son of a bitch you know that!" She ground out.

"Carol, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Like hell you don't! You're a coward too."

"Jesus Carol, what's happened?"

"They've pulled my programme! They've pulled my research, MY research Jim and you knew about it and you didn't tell me. I had to find out from Admiral Ormerod!" Kirk's face fell, rubbing a hand through his hair he didn't dare look at her.

"I'm sorry Carol. It wasn't my place to tell you."

"Wasn't your place!? Jim, for crying out loud!" Carol banged her fist against the table. "Don't give me that, you're the Captain!"

"You knew this was a possibility, Star fleet have been trying to acquire your formation research for years. They finally did it."

"Well they're not having it! I'll destroy everything before Star fleet get their hands on it!" Kirk looked around again, this wasn't a conversation he wanted to have in public.

"Carol! We are not going to have this conversation here." Carol's eyes went wide again.

"What are you going to do Jim? Report me? Again!" Kirk looked at her exasperated.

"We'll talk about it later, I have to go." Kirk looked at Carol one last time, he knew he'd let her down but it was out of his hands now. If he was being honest with himself he'd made a concerted effort to stay out of Carol's arguments with Star fleet, she may not have trusted them but that didn't mean he shared her views. Taking one last look at his sandwich he picked up his coffee, resigning himself to surviving on caffeine only.

"You go Jim, you walk away and pretend like nothing's happened. It's so easy for you isn't it! I'm trying to do something here Jim, you know that and you've never supported me!" Something in Kirk snapped.

"Doctor Marcus that's enough! We will address this matter at another time and I'll remind you that when addressing the Captain you will do so with the level of respect the position warrants. Do I make myself clear?" Carol stared at him, anger seeping from every pore.

"Yes Captain." Carol turned and left, leaving Kirk standing there not knowing what the hell to do next.

* * *

When Kirk finally made it to his quarters later that day he was surprised to see Carol was already there. She stood up immediately and walked from behind the desk and went straight to him, throwing her arms around his neck she apologised for her behaviour.

"You were upset Carol, I understand."

"No Jim, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, I was just so angry, I'm still angry!" Kirk continued to stroke the back of her neck with his thumb. "What am I going to do Jim?" She looked up at him, her crystal blue eyes staring into his. He gave her a loving smile and brought her hand down to his chest.

"What you always do Carol, make it work." Sharing a kiss Carol began to nibble at Kirk's neck. "Are you hungry?" Carol chuckled against his collar.

"Not for food."

* * *

Nancy's feet pounded against the floor, picking up her pace she grunted as each step became harder and harder. In her peripheral vision she could see Carol coming up on her inside.

"Come on Nancy! Pick up the pace!" Nancy scoffed at her and turning her head slightly towards her tried to have a go back.

"Listen Marcus, we don't all have legs for days!"

"I'm only slightly taller than you, Christine would have lapped us by now!" They both laughed but continued on. After another several laps Nancy collapsed to the floor. Carol threw out some insults and ran another lap but soon the two women were both resting on the ground staring at the ceiling.

"We're overdue on our get together with Christine and Uhura, when are you free?" Nancy hadn't quite got her breath back, she turned on her side and looked at Carol, who despite running faster and further than her still looked radiant and beautiful.

"I haven't got anything on next week, where shall we meet?"

"My quarters? We can have dinner." Nancy pulled her legs up to her chest and closed her eyes.

"Sounds good Carol, I'll let the other two know." Carol turned to look at Nancy.

"You can't go to sleep in the middle of isometrics Nancy!"

"Why not?" Nancy opened her eyes and pouted sullenly.

"You've got a point, nap away my friend."

* * *

"You not seeing Carol tonight Jim?" McCoy and Kirk were walking through the corridor, as they bounded along a number of fledgling Ensigns pulled themselves up against the wall out of their way.

"No, she's having the women round for dinner tonight."

"All the hens in one coop, that'll make for an interesting evening."

"I dread to think what they get up to Bones, boy what I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall."

"No doubt righting all the wrongs in the world."

"Do you think they talk about us?" Kirk stopped abruptly, a look of dismay falling upon his face.

"Damned if I know Jim, I learnt a long time ago not to try to guess what's in a woman's head." They gave each other an apprehensive look.

"We should call on them, Nancy's there Bones." Kirk watched for McCoy's reaction to Nancy's name, there wasn't one.

"Not a chance and if you value your life Jim, you won't either."

* * *

Carol, Christine, Uhura and Nancy sat round the small dining table in Carol's quarters. Nancy had brought a bottle of wine with her and all four women were chatting and laughing.

"I'm serious! When I intercepted the communication I couldn't believe what I was hearing!" Uhura took a sip from her glass.

"Nyota, I don't believe for one second that the Commander would have allowed the Captain to go down to that planet knowing that you'd heard them plotting his untimely demise." Christine raised her hands to Uhura in disbelief.

"I swear Christine, if I didn't know better I could have sworn I saw Spock mull it over before telling him. As if he was thinking 'Well, this is one way I could get rid of him.'". All the women burst out laughing at Uhura's impression of Spock, Carol cleared away their plates and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Anybody for a game of poker?" A resounding response of 'yes' from the other women ensured that within the space of five minutes each woman was set up with their cards and chips.

"I'm taking you down Englbrecht!" Christine scowled at Nancy who simply winked back at her.

"We'll see." Was Nancy's calm response.

After an hour the majority of the women's chips were stacked in front of Nancy.

"Where the hell did you learn to play like that?" Carol exclaimed.

"Here and there." Nancy replied, purposely vague.

"Remind me not to play poker with you again." Uhura folded her last hand and downed the remnants of her drink.

"Yeah, the only person I know who can play as well as you is Doctor McCoy and I even think you'd give him a run for his money." Christine threw in another chip, Nancy shrugged her shoulders, not taking her eyes off her cards.

"Speaking of the good Doctor, what happened when Jim and I left the other night in the bar?" Carol asked, peaking the other two women's interest.

"Nothing." Nancy replied quickly.

"Nothing? You, McCoy and a bottle of booze? And you're telling me nothing happened?" Carol crossed her arms in front of her chest. Nancy looked up at Carol and placed her cards down on the table.

"That's what I'm telling you." The pair stared at each other for a moment before Uhura cleared her throat.

"Hey Ladies, come one. Let's get back to the game shall we." Nancy and Carol looked at Uhura and smiled cordially.

"I'm sorry Nancy, I didn't mean to offend you. I was only joking." Nancy nodded at Carol.

"You don't need to apologise Carol, you just a hit a nerve. I consider Leonard a friend but he really pushes my buttons sometimes, I shouldn't have taken my frustration at him out on you." Carol told her not to mention it again and they carried on playing their game. After some time Uhura was out and bid the other women good night, not long after Christine saluted the two remaining women and went in search of her bed. Carol and Nancy sat down on the sofa in the living room, clinking their glasses together they toasted one another's health and happiness.

"Can I ask you a question?" Carol nodded at her. "How do you maintain a relationship on this ship?" Carol exhaled slowly and shook her head.

"I honestly don't know."

"You and Jim seem to manage it."

"We do, but at times I'm so torn between my love for him and my love for what I do, what I'm trying to accomplish. I question whether the two can co-exist." Nancy looked at Carol, she envied her ease with which she so honestly approached aspects of her life. "I'm also not sure whether Jim is ready for me being in his life forever, or whether he will ever be ready. He's a remarkable individual and I respect him greatly but he and I share very different views of the world."

"Is that not what makes it work between the two of you? You challenge one another?"

"Possibly, but as time goes on and life becomes more…real…you sometimes seek a quieter life, away from the challenges. Does that make sense?"

"It does, one of the reasons I chose to be on the Enterprise is that I hoped for a quieter life. Didn't quite get it but, we try Carol. We try." They both laughed, but sadness had appeared over both of their faces.

"Why were you seeking a quieter life?" Nancy should have known that Carol was to ask that question but it still caught her off guard.

"It's what I've always wanted but never had."

"I've seen you at the bar, you don't take any shit from anybody! And Jim told me how you acted on the away mission, confident, articulate, commanding. You held up your end Nancy! You don't strike me as someone who would be happy being stuck in the middle of nowhere doing nothing?"

"People are a culmination of their life's experiences, their surroundings and beliefs. My upbringing made me into somebody who doesn't take shit from anybody, I can be confident, articulate and as you said commanding. But I'm all of those things not because I want to be but because I had to be. I want to be quiet, I don't want confrontation. I want 'the quieter life'."

"Is that why you and McCoy butt heads? Because he's none of those things?" Carol knew Nancy was opening up to her in a way that she had never done with anybody else. She cared for Nancy a lot, she always knew there was another side to her but she'd never appreciated just how much of a façade she put up until now.

"Possibly, I think because he's the only one who's seen through me. Called me on it, you know? The thing is he's got it all wrong because he thinks the real me is the 'Tough Broad' as he likes to call me and it's not! The real me is closer to the person you see standing behind the bar at night, listening to people's problems and telling them stories. I don't think he likes that me. I don't know why he won't believe me?" Nancy's eyes had begun to glisten, she hadn't realised how much she'd become upset by the recent string of events. Carol put her hand over Nancy's and squeezed reassuringly.

"All that good advice and guidance you give out Nancy, you should try listening to it yourself." They couldn't help but share a small laugh between them.

"I suppose you're right." Carol stood up and brought her into a tight embrace and then pushing her back so she could look at her, she pointed her finger at her in mock reproach.

"I'm always right, the quicker you, Jim and everybody else comes to realise this, the better!"

* * *

 ** _LLAP ;-) XOXO_**


	9. Ever The Diplomat

**Ever The Diplomat**

Nancy stood in the corner of the room surveying the crowd that mingled in front of her, all the senior officers were there in their full regalia. She had to admit it to herself, they all looked remarkable. The visiting dignitaries seemed to be enjoying themselves, easily talking and laughing with one another. Kirk hadn't put a step wrong, ensuring he'd greeted them according to their custom and continue to obey their cultural traditions throughout the ceremony and reception. Chekov, Sulu and Uhura were naturals, effortlessly engaging their assigned guests in small talk and answering their enquiries relating to the Federation. Spock was as austere as always, but brought a sense of gravity to the occasion and quashed any misgivings the guests may have had simply by being there. Nancy's eyes finally fell upon McCoy, he was holding his drink with a vice like grip. She could see the tension in his face and his back was rod straight. He was altogether, thoroughly uncomfortable and she couldn't help but smile slightly. He looked up from his drink and caught her eye, she didn't look away as she knew she ought to. She finally blinked rapidly, realising that he'd caught her watching him with a smile on her face. He raised an eyebrow at her and with unabated determination made fast work of closing the distance between them. She craned her neck so she was looking up at him, very much aware there was little distance between them.

"Nance."

"Leonard." She was still looking at him, trying to decipher his mood. He didn't appear happy, but neither did he give the impression of being sad or angry.

"You look very well." Nancy looked down at her ensemble, the midnight coloured dress was modest and unassuming, covering her from neck to foot. McCoy was struck at how her alabaster skin seemed to radiate a luminosity more than it did ordinarily and the divergence between that and her habitual red lipstick was more stark than it usually appeared in the dimly lit bar. He cleared his throat and averted his gaze, he wasn't sure how much time had passed from him speaking to the moment he found himself in. He was sure it was milliseconds but it felt like hours to him.

"Thank you Leonard, so do you. Dress uniform suits you." He could tell she wasn't just passing pleasantries.

"You've got to be joking! Jim's tarted me up like a prized turkey at the state fair! I look ridiculous." He gave her a cursory glance, the collar of his shirt suddenly feeling very tight against his neck. She placed a hand on his forearm reassuringly.

"You look very handsome Leonard." He stared at her again and then on spotting Kirk making his way over nodded at Nancy as an acknowledgement of her compliment, perhaps a little too curt than was entirely necessary. Kirk had made his way over and sidled up to Nancy. He nudged her elbow and gave her a covert wink.

"So, how do you think its going?" She nudged him back.

"Better than our visit to the Haphmerians." McCoy had to stifle a bark and Kirk gave her a warning look.

"You're going to be trouble tonight aren't you?" Nancy looked at Kirk who'd narrowed his eyes at her in mock horror, bringing her hand up to clutch her imaginary pearls. "As long as you don't start anything with Spock you're free to do whatever."

"Thank you Captain." Nancy replied sarcastically.

"Bones, where's your manners? Get Nancy a drink for crying out loud."

"I was about to Jim, before you interrupted." Kirk gave him a grin and Nancy observed a silent exchange pass between the two friends. When Kirk had walked away McCoy had also, going to get a drink for both him and Nancy. While waiting he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning he looked into the knowing eyes of Carol Marcus.

"Somebody's taken your woman McCoy." She jutted her head indicating to McCoy to look behind her, somewhat confused McCoy looked over Carol's head. One of the visiting dignitaries had engaged Nancy in a conversation. McCoy turned back to the bar.

"She's not my 'woman' Carol, we're friends." McCoy knocked back the shot of whiskey that had been placed in front of him, signalling straight away to the man serving he needed a refill.

"Well, as her friend I suggest you make yourself useful and remove that man's hand from Nancy's ass." Carol's voice increased in volume and she was about to intervene herself but McCoy had already begun to sprint across the room.

Nancy had been caught off guard when the man had approached her, watching after McCoy who had gone to the bar she hadn't seen him initially.

"Madam, may I extend my heartfelt cheers and gratitude for your generosity. We are all very impressed." Nancy watched as his eyes sprawled over her from head to toe as he spoke, she dipped her head slightly to try to regain his focus.

"You're very welcome, we are pleased you accepted our sincere invitation."

"Of course, of course. But I wish to learn more about your culture Madam." He still hadn't made eye contact.

"You do?"

"Yes indeed, if you don't mind me saying you're very unusual in appearance." Nancy couldn't help but appear shocked at his admission.

"Sir, it is not customary to remark on somebody's appearance." She couldn't help but look around her, catching sight of McCoy she grimaced when she saw him busy talking to Carol.

"I meant no disrespect…" Nancy held her hand up and spoke over him before he could go on.

"I'm sure you didn't…" It was his turn to interrupt her.

"But in our culture those who look unalike to others are a coveted acquisition."

"I don't believe I look all that dissimilar to my fellow colleagues Sir, we humans come in all shapes, colours and sizes. We actively embrace our individuality, we're unique. We are certainly never acquired."

"Oh Madam, I can assure you your form is quitesingular. You're hair especially. You really are quite beautiful and I imagine your form under your dress…" Nancy recognised the change in his conduct almost instantaneously, he'd gone from complimentary to lewd even after she'd politely cautioned him. What she hadn't expected however was for him to physically assault her.

"Sir, remove your hand now." Her voice hadn't increased in volume but her tone was filled with menace. He seemed unaffected, not bothering to heed her word. She twisted out of his grasp, the room was too small and too full of people for him to follow her.

"Sir!" A shadow fell over her, as if the sun was being eclipsed by the moon. She looked up to see McCoy standing between her and the assailant. His hand came round his back, his palm facing upwards. She intuitively took hold with her own, his clasping tight. He pulled her in and to his side, the pair now standing side by side. "Doctor McCoy, have you met Ambassador Renz?" McCoy's jaw and teeth were gritted so tightly together Nancy thought he might break a tooth.

"No…it's a pleasure…Sir." McCoy extended his hand for the man to shake, it took all his resolve not to floor him right then and there.

"Doctor McCoy, I believe you mentioned earlier you wished to speak to Emissary Zzpan? Let me go and introduce you. Excuse us Ambassador." Nancy quickly glanced at McCoy's face, if looks could kill, the man would've of been pushing up daisies already! As they made their way through the crowd Nancy looked down at her hand, it was still in McCoy's tight embrace. As they passed the bar he grabbed a drink and continued to walk until he stopped in a secluded corner.

"Here, drink this." He thrust the drink in her hand and watched her down the liquid. "Better?" She looked up at him and nodded her head.

"Thank you Leonard."

"You're shaking!" He rubbed the top of her arms, as if it was cold and she'd forgotten her coat.

"It must be the adrenaline." She gave him a reassuring smile. "What an idiot, my god! It doesn't matter where I go I always end up speaking to an absolute wanker!"

"There's no excuse for what that sonofabitch did! Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'll be fine, I'm fuming, that's all. I guess some traits are universal." She laughed, more out of incredulity than anything. She was about to thank him again but she was interrupted by Kirk asking her where'd she disappeared to.

"Jim, Nancy was just..." McCoy had begun to speak but Nancy interrupted him.

"Speaking to one of the Ambassador's, sorry Jim, what do you want?"

"I'm struggling to seal the deal here, I need your expertise!"

"Alright, let's go." They began to walk through to the small stage that had been constructed at the front of the room, Nancy noticed that McCoy was right behind her, guarding her like a centurion. She spotted Ambassador Renz already stood beside the other dignitaries, she took her place next to Kirk purposely positioning herself as far away as possible.

"Everybody, if I could have your attention please." The room quietened down and all eyes fell on Nancy, she gave everybody a warm smile.

"The Vulcans have a belief, Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations. This represents their belief that beauty, growth, progress all result from the union of the unlike. Concord, as much as discord, requires the presence of at least two different notes. The brotherhood of man is an ideal based on learning to delight in our essential differences, as well as learning to recognise our similarities. The circle and triangle combine to produce the gemstone in the center as the union of words and music creates song, or the union of marriage creates children." McCoy couldn't deny that Nancy was good at what she did, her voice poured over the audience like a soothing balm. "We as Humans have learnt to be delighted with what we are. The Vulcans learned thiscenturies before we did. Our joining today, understanding and accepting our differences representour journey together, the unending goal to create meaning and beauty. Our Captain, James T. Kirk extends his warmest welcome on behalf of the Federation with the hope that we all together, become greater than the sum of both of us apart." There was a round of applause and then Nancy watched as Kirk and the Ambassador signed the accord. It was a thrill to be in the presence of such a historical occurrence, she turned to McCoy who was already looking in her direction. He leaned in and brought his mouth to her ear.

"You think of that on the spot?"

"It rattled off the tongue didn't it?"

"When do you think I can leave?"

"Whenever you want Leonard, I can't believe anybody tells you when and whence you can go?"

"I suppose you're right." He didn't move from her side though, she looked at him quizzically. "What?"

"I thought you wanted to go?" He nodded his head.

"I did, but I'm not leaving you in the same room as Renz. Call me old fashioned…" Nancy smiled at him.

"I wouldn't call you that, thank you. To be honest I'm glad, I feel safe with you around." She surprised herself at the very honest admission she just gave him. "You can escort me back to my quarters if you like, two birds, one stone and all that?" McCoy agreed and told her to wait with Carol while he dealt with a small matter before he left. Making sure she was far enough way McCoy made his way over the Renz.

"Yes Doctor?"

"Ambassador." There was no emotion on McCoy's face, or in his tone of voice.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes you can as a matter of fact, you can remain in your quarters for the remainder of your stay on board the Enterprise." Renz began to speak but McCoy made it clear to him this wasn't a two way conversation. "If I see you again you'll wish you never stepped foot on this ship."

"Is this about Ms Englbrecht? I was only complimenting her, you must admit she's an unusual looking creature?" McCoy leaned in closer, invading the man's personal space.

"You got something stuck in those ears of yours!? I don't think you heard me, but rest assured you'll catch my drift pretty damned quick if I see you wandering these halls. Do I make myself clear?" Renz nodded mutely.

"Welcome to the Federation, you sick sonofabitch!" McCoy slapped him on the back, purposely hard as Renz nearly lost his footing. But McCoy didn't notice, already making his way to Nancy. She turned to him.

"Ready to go?"

"Always."

* * *

 ** _Hope you're still enjoying this, let me know what you think? LLAP ;-) XOXO_**


	10. Rock And A Hard Place

**Rock And A Hard Place**

Nancy placed the newly polished glass back on the shelf behind her,turning back to Carol she creased her brow in concern. Carol had sat with her peppermint tea slowly going cold in front of her for the past hour, she hadn't uttered a word other than a brief greeting when she first arrived. Nancy knew that she wanted to be left alone, but now she was concerned.

"Is everything alright Carol?" She watched as Carol slowly raised her head and focused on Nancy.

"Yeah Nancy, just got a lot on my mind. Are you alright?" Carol smiled at Nancy, it didn't quite reach her eyes though.

"Yes thank you, busy with my ethnography. I've nearly completed my research so…" Carol sat up straight.

"You're not leaving us are you?"

"It's been two years Carol, that's the typical period of time that an Anthropologist spends doing fieldwork."

"Who says?" Nancy was slightly taken aback at how upset Carol was, they'd become good friends, still it was heartening that she'd made such a connection.

"Anthropologists still consider that doing fieldwork in the traditional Malinowskian sense is an essential and distinguishing aspect of anthropological research. I've been able to undertake detailed, lengthy and complex observations of social life on board the Enterprise in fine detail. I've participated in the fabric of daily life here, as well as more formal ceremonies and rituals. I've discussed my developing ideas with willing members of the community, through my informants I've built up a progressively deeper understanding of what it is like here."

"That's what we are to you, informants?" Carol pushed the cup of tea away from her. Nancy realised what she had just said, it had come across as very clinical. She waved her hands in front of her.

"No no Carol, that's not what you are to me! You've become more than that, we're friends Carol. I hope we always will be."

"You know why you've never felt like you can be yourself? Or why people get the wrong idea of who you are? Because you've never lived in the real world! You study, you jot down your notes. You think you're "participating in the fabric of daily life" but you're not! You pretend!" Carol was fuming, she wanted to shake Nancy where she stood. She also knew she was being incredibly tough, but she couldn't help herself.

"That's not true…" Carol stood up from the stool she had been sat on.

"It's not!? Think about it, you know everything about me Nancy, about all of us! All of your "Informants". We know nothing about you, where did you grow up? Do you have a family? Why do you get so on edge whenever anybody gets too close or personal with you? Friends discuss these things Nancy, you observing us is not living. And if you're not alive…" Nancy couldn't help the tears fall, she wiped her cheeks haphazardly.

"I didn't know this was how you felt?" Carol knew she'd gone too far but she couldn't stop herself from continuing.

"We've all tried to be your friend but you never let anyone in. McCoy's the only one who's managed to make a dent, but even he can't get through the walls you've built up!" Carol knew she was crossing the line, she also knew that if she was being truthful with herself she was taking her own anger and upset out on Nancy. Still, she continued on. "Life is messy and complicated! You fall in love with someone, they hurt you. Things happen, you make decisions rightly or wrongly. What happened that made you decide not to participate?"

"NOTHING!" She didn't mean to shout.

"Don't believe you!"

"It doesn't matter Carol!" Nancy picked up a cloth and began furiously wiping down the bar, as if she could wipe away the memories that were flooding back.

"Of course it matters, it all matters! Everything we do has a consequence and we have to live with those consequences." It was Carol's turn to start welling up. Nancy took in her grief stricken face, she knew something was wrong when she first came in. They somehow had ended up arguing but now she could see that Carol was struggling with her own demons.

"Carol, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Nancy, I have to go." With that she ran from the room.

* * *

"Nance?" A few weeks later McCoy stood in Nancy's doorway, peering cautiously into the dimly lit room. He wouldn't have known she was there had he not heard an exasperated "Come in already" a moment before. He'd had to press the door chime half a dozen times,after the third he had fleetingly considered giving up and walking away. It was possible, in fact, that Nancy didn't want to be disturbed. But if you can't barge in uninvited on a troubled friend, who can you barge in on? McCoy entered, and the door slid shut behind him.

"Where the hell are you?" A lounge chair sat a few feet away, its back toward him as he squinted into the gloom. The room's ambient lighting was so low a group of fireflies would have made it look sunny by comparison. As McCoy's eyes adjusted, he saw a hand rise slowly above the chair's high back, give a feeble wave, then sink from sight. He rounded the chair and found Nancy slouched deeply into the cushions, her bare feet pressed against a pouf, a glass of iced amber drink cradled on her chest. She wasn't wearing her red lipstick, she looked pale and out of sorts.

"So, it's come to this: 'How shall I compare thee to a summer's day?'" McCoy drawled.

"Let me count the ways." Nancy said, finishing the paraphrase. "Have I been that terrible?"

"As a matter of fact, you have. So what's wrong?"

"You do get right to the point." Nancy said, then proceeded to ignore McCoy's direct inquiry. "Just when I think I've seen it all, there's something waiting just around the bend."

"Are you sure you haven't gone around the bend yourself?" Nancy held her glass up, giving it a measuring glance.

"This is my first. I swear." She sat up a little straighter.

"What's your problem?" McCoy spaced his words evenly for emphasis and to indicate that his patience was not infinite.

"Problem?" Nancy repeated with an innocent batting of her blue eyes.

"Yes…problem."

"No problem."

"The hell there isn't. How do you explain what happened between you and Carol?"

"I didn't know you knew about that?" Nancy said mildly to McCoy.

"Well I do."

"So that gives you the right to bust in here and pry into my personal business?"

"You're the one who opened the door."

"Yeah, well, I'm starting to regret that." Nancy said tartly as she got to her feet and padded over to the small cabinet she used as her bar. "You want a drink?"

"No." McCoy said, following her across the room. "I want an explanation."

"I'm fine Leonard, I'm a crank, I've been a crank ever since you've known me. What's more, I was a crank long before that. Now go away and let me stew in peace." McCoy reached over and grabbed the bottle of amber liquid before Nancy could. Then he poured generous drinks for the both of them and ushered Nancy back to her chair. McCoy pulled up a second chair and set it face-to-face.

"Talk to me Nance. I'm not leaving until you do."

"Bull. You've got a sickbay to run."

"Bull. I left Chapel in charge, and you know what a sterling job she does. She could be in charge for days without me having to be there, so I've got nothing pressing pulling me away."

"Do you really want to know?" At McCoy's nod she added. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

"Can I get an apple juice? And a slap for being an awful friend."Carol gave her best naughty puppy look to Nancy.

"I'm not going to slap you Carol."

"Well please accept my apology." Nancy set down the juice in front of Carol.

"Really Carol, you don't owe me an apology. I needed it, I need the truth to wake me up."

"No, you didn't. I don't really think the things I said are true! I was upset and angry and I took it out on you." Nancy gave Carol a compassionate smile.

"Don't think about it again, now, how are you? Are you still upset and angry?" Carol took a big breath and exhaled slowly.

"Not angry, still a little upset but much better than I was."

"Good. You know where I am if you need to talk?"

"Thanks Nancy, I know. I've just got some decisions to make. How do you decide on what to do? How do you weigh up the pros and cons?" Nancy walked round the bar and sat on the stool next to Carol.

"You're asking me?"

"I'm asking you."

"You have to go with your gut I suppose. You can approach it logically, take others into consideration but ultimately it's your decision and you know deep down what the right one is for you. It might not seem right to others, but that doesn't matter." Carol put her hands over her face, dragging her fingers over her eyes, nose and mouth. Finally she looked up at Nancy.

"I'm pregnant." Nancy stared at her, not quite sure what her reaction ought to be. Finally she settled on honesty.

"Does Jim know?" Carol shook her head. "You're leaving?" Carol nodded. "Do you want me to do anything?" Carol laughedexhaustedly, Nancy could tell she'd been wracked with anxiety for some time, she could see her shoulders slump. Just by uttering the words to somebody else had taken a weight off of her shoudlers.

"I don't think so."

"You know where I am." Nancy placed her arm around Carol's shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Congratulations Carol." That seemed to take her aback, but then Carol began to smile widely.

"Thank you for not judging me."

"I'm in no position to judge! Believe me, besides there's nothing to critique."

"What about me not telling Jim."

"I'm sure you have your reasons, all valid. Like I said before, it doesn't matter what anybody else thinks." The women gave each other a hug, after Carol had left Nancy sat on her stool for a while. She felt compassion for Jim, but she also knew the position Carol was in and the life changing decisions she had to make. She was sure that Leonard must know of the pregnancy, given he was CMO. She didn't doubt that he would ever break Doctor, patient confidentiality but on a personal level? Leonard and Jim were best friends, Nancy couldn't imagine keeping something like that from a best friend. She couldn't break Carol's confidence either, she resided herself to the fact that they were all burdened with the same secret, none of them able to speak to the other.

She also came to the realisation that for the first time in her life she wasn't approaching every interaction with the people she knew from the point of research and study. She genuinely cared for them, was interested in their plights and successes. She wanted to be a part of their lives and her theirs. When McCoy had come to see her she had told him everything, her past. He sat and listened, didn't judge, didn't try to give advice. Just listened. After, when she had been alone for a while she had burst out crying. At the time she didn't understand why, now she knew. Living in the world, it didn't scare her as she thought it would have, she was happy. For the first time she was happy.

* * *

 _ **Hope you're still enjoying this, let me know what you think? LLAP ;-) XOXO**_


	11. Secrets, Away Missions & Marshmallows

**Secrets, Away Missions & Marshmallows**

"You're angry because I said I wouldn't marry you! That's what this is!" Kirk paced the floor of his living room, Carol sat and watched from the chair behind his desk.

"No, that's not why." Her voice was calm.

"Then why? Why now?" He looked at her incredulously.

"Because they asked, and I said yes. It's an unbelievable opportunity for me Jim, you know that. The way Starfleet have been poking into my research you can't blame me for taking the Federation Science Council up on their offer."

"But…what about us?" He finally asked, after making every other excuse and arguing about all the other reasons he finally got to the crux of the matter. Carol stood up and walked round to stand in front of him, she wiped a stray wisp of hair from his forehead.

"I love you Jim, I always will. But you know as well as I do that this ship comes first." He tried to interrupt but she shushed him."Everything else is secondary. If I stayed, I'd resent you for it and you'd resent me eventually. You know that." He looked at her and opened his mouth to speak, then resignation flooded over his features and he closed his mouth again.

"What am I going to do without you?"

"Discover new life and new civilisations; boldly go where no one has gone before." He couldn't help but laugh, he kissed her, it was filled with sadness.

"Are you sure there's no other reason? There's nothing I've done, or can do to change your mind?" Carol's eyes welled up, it broke her heart to keep her secret from him. She knew though that it would put him in a terrible position, she didn't want him to have to decide between her and his ship. She wondered, that the reason she didn't tell him was because she already knew that it wouldn't be her he picked, and that hurt most of all.

* * *

Christine lay on one of the training mats stretching, Nancy sat crossed legged beside her, her sweater pulled over her knees and legs, her hood over her head creating a warm cocoon.

"You heard the latest?" Christine looked to Nancy for a response, Nancy shook her head. "Kirk's heading an away mission, they've found a Class M and he just couldn't resist. You fancy a trip?"

"After last time! I don't think so Chapel."

"Oh come on, you'll be fine. The powers wore off eventually. You can help out with the locals. Doctor McCoy will be going, you can keep each other company." Nancy raised her eyebrows at Christine's last remark, she see pick up on it however, given most of her face was covered by her hood.

"What's got into you today Christine?"

"What do you mean?" She continued to stretch, peering at Nancy through her legs.

"You know what I mean, you're being particularly 'salty'." She righted herself and placed her hands on her hips.

"I am not! I was just thinking of my friend, what an opportunity it would be! But never mind, I won't mention it again." Nancy knew she wasn't really angry or offended, she pulled herself up and stretched herself.

"Thank you…friend. For thinking of me."

"Anytime." They gave each other mock fake smiles and went to get changed. Nancy couldn't help but be excited though, it always was a thrill to visit a new planet or potential society. She chose not think about Christine's comment about Leonard too much.

* * *

A week later and Nancy found herself sat on one of the med bay beds next to Carol. She was lined up shoulder to shoulder with Kirk on the other side of her. McCoy was administering a cornucopia of injections, sprays and other medical treatments prior to the away mission. Nancy wasn't sure if they were all entirely necessary but she was enjoying listening to Kirk and McCoy bicker like an old married couple too much to complain herself. Carol and Nancy looked on as the pair goaded each other, finally McCoy flew his arms up in the air, called Kirk a hypochondriac and as he looked over his PADD,checking off the list he was reading, he settled in front of Carol.

"Will you be quiet Jim!" He averted his gaze away from Kirk and gave a tight smile to Carol. "Right, I'm going to give you another preventative antibody, given you're…" Nancy caught on to what he was saying and abruptly stood up.

"Captain Kirk! We need to discuss our proposed approach to the sentient life on the planet." She knew she was shouting and the way she had placed herself in front of Kirk had made him look at her in shock and crease his brow in concern. McCoy had shut his mouth though, which is all that she was concerned about.

"Now?"

"Ummm? No?"

"Alright Nancy, but you do know we're not aware as of yet that there is sentient life don't you?" He was looking at Carol and McCoy, Nancy cringed at the thought of what the Captain must have been thinking of her in that moment. She was acting nuts she knew it. She turned to Carol who looked startled but relieved Nancy had covered for her and McCoy, who she could tell was chastising himself for almost revealing private information but also realising that Nancy knew the secret too. Nancy looked back at Kirk.

"I do, I forgot. Thank you Jim." Turning to McCoy she knew her face was flushed red. "Are we done Doc?" He nodded mutely. She made her excuses and left. Kirk turned again to the other two.

"Do you think she's alright? Bones, she wasn't having an allergic reaction was she?"

* * *

"Another planet, another possible fatal disaster waiting to happen." Kirk rolled his eyes, turning he caught sight of his CMO trying not to touch the plants and foliage around him. Carol and Nancy stood together, both enjoying the sun on their faces. "Be careful there Nance, you don't want to burn." Nancy opened her eyes to see McCoy stood next to her, his hand was hovering over her face, blocking out the sun.

"I'll be careful Doc." She gently pulled his hand out the way, squinting when her eyes were no longer shielded from the sun she missed the look that quickly flashed over McCoy's face at their physical contact.

"You should have brought a hat." She smiled at him and soundlessly mouthed the words "I know." to him. He turned to Kirk. "So, what's the plan Jim? I see a whole lot of nothing."

"Where's your sense of adventure Bones?" Kirk looked around at the surrounding landscape, he looked like a child building sandcastles at the seaside.

"I lost it when I jumped the ravine with Billy Nichols at the tender age of eight and broke an arm." Carol laughed at McCoy's gruff admission. She opened her tricorder and began to scan the area around them.

"We need to head North East, that's where Spock described the unusual seismic activity. We can collect samples along the way and observe the people without being detected."

"Sounds good to me." With that Kirk began to walk off, Carol following. Nancy stood next to McCoy and for a moment, they both watched the pair in silence.

"What do you make of that?" McCoy jutted his head towards the pair, she knew what he was referring to.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" She looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing, you?" That caught him off guard, he didn't really know what his opinion was on the matter. He knew he felt like a shit for keeping it from Jim but Carol being his patient trumped that particular dynamic. He shouldn't have been surprised to learn that Nancy wasn't the type to gossip or pass judgement on others.

"After you." He gestured with his hand for her to walk in front.

"Ever the gentleman Leonard."

"Think what you like Nance, it's more likely that I reckon if there'sanything that's going to jump out and bite us it's going to get you first." Nancy laughed, told him he was lying and carried on walking. After a while McCoy fell in line by her side, the pair chatting and pointing out different things of interest. "I have to admit, it is nice to be outdoors." They continued on, every now and again either Kirk or Carol would ask a question or Nancy would help collect a sample.

* * *

For a while the two women walked together.

"How you feeling?" Nancy asked Carol.

"Fine, just getting on with it." Carol said.

"Of course, when do you think you'll be going?" She purposely kept her voice low, glancing back at the two men behind them.

"I'm not sure? The Federation Science Council said they're ready when I am."

"Carol, you had a change of heart?" Nancy held her hand as they made their way along some fallen tree branches.

"I don't know Nancy? I don't know?"

* * *

Kirk watched the two women in front, the pair had been whispering for the past half hour.

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"Damned if I know Jim!" The four of them had walked into a clearing, Kirk stood around and looked up to the sky.

"It's turning dusk, we should set up camp." It hadn't been entirely necessary to stay planet side but Kirk had wangled it with Spock. Kirk pulled his back pack off and pulled out his tent, he threw his bag to Carol but Nancy intercepted it and caught the heavy sack.

"Carol, you start analysing the samples, I'll set our tents up." Carol nodded wordlessly at Nancy, she gave McCoy a fretful look and turned away to start setting up the camp.

"Come on Jim, get on with it. I'll build the fire."

"Why do you get to build the fire?" McCoy laughed to himself, he'd clearly distracted Kirk enough from the strange behaviour just displayed by Carol and Nancy.

"Because I do." After some time four tents were pitched around a roaring fire. Carol was still analysing some of the samples they'd collected and Kirk was fidgeting with his sleeping bag. McCoy was sat on the ground near the fire, leant back with his hands above his head. He was content simply to gaze at the sky, which had turned a burnt orange in colour. Nancy threw her blanket down next to him and sat up, crossed legged.

"I remember going camping as a boy, it was the highlight of the summer. Have you ever been camping Nance?" She looked down at McCoy, his eyes were closed as he was talking to her. She hadn't seen him so relaxed before.

"I have, with the Vulcan Science Academy and with the Klingons on Kronos."

"Not together?"

"No, not at the same time!"

"Klingons! How was that?"

"Interesting…a lot of roasted meat. And blood wine." McCoy let out a low whistle and shook his head.

"You've done some things in your time haven't you Englbrecht?"

"Making up for lost time I guess." Seeing that Carol and Kirk were busy talking, Nancy scooted down and laid her head in her own arms. Their chests were raising and falling in unison, for the first few minutes it felt quite intimate to Nancy, to be lying next to McCoy, but somehow also familiar and comfortable.

"Gathering around the fire is one of the longest-running traditions of our species and others. Stories told around the campfire over one million years ago had a significant effect on human culture, promoting equality between peers and family traditions. I guess just as they do today, campfires back then encouraged a sense of bonding and entertainment." McCoy hummed in acknowledgement. "It was believed the communities that formed around the campfire are what helped humans colonise the planet."

"You really do know everything about everything don't you?" McCoy turned his head towards her, he hadn't realised how close she was. He could see the specks of sapphire blue against the cerulean of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bore you."

"You're not boring me Nance, I always enjoy listening to you talk. You have so much passion for everything you encounter." A rustling started from where Kirk and Carol were sat. Looking over they saw Kirk was pulling rationing packs from his bag.

"Hang on Jim, I've got something we have to do before that." Standing up, Nancy went to her own bag and pulled out a small food container. Looking around her on the ground she picked up four sticks and broke off any small spikes or twigs. Sitting beside McCoy again she placed the small white objects from the container onto the end of each stick.

"What are those?" Carol questioned.

"You don't know?" Kirk looked genuinely shocked.

"I grew up in London Jim, we didn't camp." Nancy smiled and handed one to each of them, McCoy laughed when he realized what they were.

"These, are marshmallows." Nancy announced proudly.

"What?" Carol was still confused.

"They're a confectionary Carol, a sweet." Nancy placed the end of the stick with the marshmallow into the fire in front of her. The others followed suit. "Campfires have been used for cooking since time immemorial."

"Yeah well, other practical applications for campfires include drying wet clothing, alleviating hypothermia, and distress signaling." McCoy griped, Carol's jaw dropped slightly in fear.

"Don't worry Carol, none of which will be necessary with our illustrious leader in charge." Nancy pointed to Kirk, who had marshmallow stuck to his chin. The others started laughing at the sight.

"What?" Kirk wiped at his face but missed the sticky mess completely, this only made the others laugh even more.

"What else do you do around a campfire?" Carol asked after a while. McCoy pulled a flask from his pocket and began unscrewing the top.

"Drink." Was his one worded answer.

"Sing songs, does anybody know 'Row Row Row Your Boat'?" Nancy looked at them all, they all had blank faces except McCoy, but he was making it clear he wasn't in the mood for singing.

"Tell ghost stories." Kirk looked to Nancy who gave him a warning stare. "Nancy." She was already shaking her head. "Nancy."

"No Jim."

"Tell us a story."

* * *

 ** _Hope you're enjoying this! Thank you for the follows and favourites, as ever, your reviews are always welcome. LLAP ;-) XOXO_**


	12. Mistaken Identity

**Mistaken Identity**

Nancy awoke with a startle, forgetting where she was for a moment, it was still dark outside. She looked at her watch and pulled on her trousers and top. Slowly unzipping her tent she peered out, the only sources of light were coming from the dying fire in front of her and the moon above. She pulled herself out and stretched her arms above her head. She used her small torch to check on the others, she panicked slightly when she saw that Carol's tent was empty, but then when she shone her light on Kirk's she saw two sets of boots lined up outside. Directing the torch onto McCoy's tent she paused for a moment, it was going to be another couple of hours before the others woke up, she knew she had to get back to sleep. They had another busy day ahead of them and a lot of ground to cover, she didn't want to be tired. She started making her way back to her tent but stopped abruptly and looked at the trees that surrounded them.

* * *

McCoy could hear a rustling, it was an animal of some kind he was sure of it. Grabbing his torch and phaser he slowly unzipped his tent, peering out he couldn't see anything and the rustling had stopped. Standing he shone the light around their campfire, he saw two sets of boots in front of Kirk's tent and that Carol's tent was empty.

"Unbelievable" He rolled his eyes and continued to shine his torch around, finally resting on Nancy's tent. There was no boots in front and it was empty. McCoy started to panic, he couldn't see her anywhere. "Nance!" McCoy whispered loudly. He brought his phaser up in readiness. "Nance!" He repeated.

He spun round, trying to work out what his best course of action was, as he peered into the woodland he had to blink rapidly. He couldn't quite work out what it was, a silvery flicker of light seemed to be suspended in the air through the foliage of the trees. He pointed his phaser in the direction he was looking. He took a step forward, trying to work out what he was looking at. As his finger hovered over the trigger he once more blinked, trying to clear his vision, using his torch to try and illuminate whatever he was looking at. His finger moved a fraction closer on the weapon in his hand. A branch bent downwards, he fired off a warning shot and lunged towards the unidentified figure. It was small and he easily pinned it to the ground under his full weight. He brought his phaser up and placed it to the temple of the individual. He ran his hands over the body, checking for weapons. It began to squirm under him so he quickly gave it a blow to the ribs. A squeal of pain came from under McCoy's hand which he had placed over the person's mouth. A wave of utter terror swept through McCoy, he pulled back so that he was sat straddling the now identified female body.

"What the hell Leonard!" Nancy automatically placed her hands in the air. McCoy let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding in and lowered his weapon.

"Damn it Nance! I almost killed you!"

"May I ask why!?"

"I didn't know it was you."

"Do you mind getting off of me? I can't breathe!" McCoy apologised and got to his feet, helping Nancy stand herself. She held her ribs where he'd given her a mighty thump. "Who else could it of been?!You look like you've seen a ghost." McCoy's eyes were wide and he was sweating slightly, he felt like an idiot. Of course it had been Nance in the trees, this place was getting to him.

"I thought I had, you're wearing all black and the moon must have been reflecting off your…" McCoy looked up at the mop of silver hair on Nancy's head. She realised what he was looking at and what he must have thought he'd seen.

"For crying out loud Leonard!"

"Hey, you would have thought the same thing if you'd had seen what I had on a strange planet in the middle of the night! Anyway, why were you traipsing around in the trees in the middle of the night?" Nancy couldn't help but laugh, they were both talking in whispered voices.

"Nature called Leonard, what's a woman supposed to do?" Nancy winced again.

"Let me take a look at those ribs." McCoy guided her to his tent, looking up he realised it was still pretty dark. "You better come in, I'll be better able to see." Nancy nodded and crawled in, it was a tight fit but allowed McCoy to use the overhead light suspended from the top of his tent. Nancy lay back on the cot and pulled her top up to reveal the left side of her rib cage, which had the undeniable reddened outline of a fist on it. McCoy busied himself opening his med kit and pulling one thing and another from it. Nancy watched in silence, interested in seeing him operate in 'Doctor' mode. He held a scanner over her, assessing the read outs. "Nothings broken, just some bruising. I'll give you something for the pain." He pulled out a hypospray and administered the painkiller.

"Thank you Leonard."

"Damn it, don't thank me! I did this!" He placed the scanner down and gently used his palms and fingers to assess the area. "How does it feel?"

"Much better thank you." She was taken aback by the sensation of his hands on her side, she realised she was staring at him and looked away suddenly.

"It should be fine by the morning." McCoy was still looking at her, he pulled at her top to bring it back down but didn't move his hands from her hips. They both stayed motionless. Slowly McCoy moved closer, using his hands on her hips as an anchor. Nancy pressed her lips together in anticipation. They were so close, their lips almost touching.

"BONES!" McCoy jerked back so fast he nearly lost his balance.

"Shit!" McCoy let out, before the zipper to his tent began to be undone from the outside.

"Bones, what the hell's going on? I heard a shot and Nancy's tent is empty…" Kirk's face appeared through the fabric, he abruptly stopped talking when he saw Nancy lying on McCoy's bed and McCoy kneeling next to her. "Bones, what's going on?" Kirk couldn't stop the grin growing on his face. McCoy huffed and pushed him backwards so he could crawl out of the tent. The two men stood in the now dawn light.

"I was treating an injury Jim! Nancy hurt herself and I was…" He suddenly couldn't work out how to explain what had happened. Kirk was still grinning.

"You were…?" McCoy was becoming increasingly irritated by Kirk's obvious enjoyment with the whole setup.

"Damn it Jim, like I said, treating an injury." Nancy crawled out of the tent behind them and gave a sheepish smile to Kirk.

"Are you alright Nancy?" Kirk asked.

"I went to relieve myself and I caught my side…on a branch. Leonard was just making sure I was safe Jim. Now, if you'll excuse me." Nancy quickly walked to her tent, not before tripping on a root in her eagerness to get away from the two men and incredibly awkward situation they had found themselves in. The two men stood looking at each other.

"What!?" McCoy gritted through his clenched jaw. Kirk stopped smiling, knowing it was annoying his friend.

"Nothing! Nothing! Still doesn't explain why you fired off your phaser." Kirk went back to his tent leaving McCoy standing there wondering what the hell just happened himself. He could have killed the man a moment later when he heard laughing coming from Jim's tent and a " _Really_?" from Carol and a " _You bet_!" from Kirk.

* * *

Nancy could feel the tell-tale tingle of sunburn on her nose, the sun was beating down on all of them and it was hard to find shelter. She stopped and dug into her bag, pulling the small med kit McCoy had given them all before they left. Spritzing the sun screen on her face she scrunched up her nose at the stinging sensation that came from the act.

"What did I tell you?" McCoy eclipsed the sun streaming down on Nancy by standing in front of her.

"Drink plenty of water?" He knew she was being purposely annoying.

"And?"

"Don't eat any berries."

"Nance!"

" _Leonard_!" He shook his head and carried on walking in front of her. She watched him for a moment, neither of them had discussed what had transpired between them in his tent. They had all got themselves ready at the crack of dawn, eaten breakfast and packed up their camp. It hadn't been awkward between them, they'd just got on with it. She wondered whether or not he was waiting to talk to her in private, or changed his mind. She hoped it was the former as, when thinking back to the moment he was about to kiss her, she felt an incredible amount of disappointment that he hadn't. He turned and looked at her.

"You coming?" She broke out of her daydream and gave him a smile.

"Yeah, just thinking about something." She jogged a bit to catch up to him. He looked at her with an added level of affection, he gently traced the bridge of her nose with his forefinger.

"You're freckles are coming out." She self-consciously touched the bridge of her nose.

"Are they?"

"Yeah, it reminds me of a girl I use to know. We were in the same class together when we were twelve. She had freckles."

"What was her name?"

"Emily Guzik."

"You remember, did you like her?" McCoy barked.

"Like her, she was my first kiss!"

"Leonard, you're blushing." Nancy playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Guess that's why I've always had a thing for freckles." Nancy shookher head at him and continued to walk on.

"What?" He shouted after her, without turning round she shouted back.

"You're a charmer Leonard, a real charmer." McCoy couldn't help but beam.

* * *

They finally got to the area where Carol had wanted to carry out her research, setting their bags down Nancy helped her with the equipment while the two men stood and watched.

"Why don't you two make yourself useful and go fetch some samples for me." Carol pushed some boxes and other items into their hands and gestured with her hand for them to go off into the nearby woodland. When they'd walked away she huffed and shook her head. "Men, really! I don't know how've they made it this far!"

* * *

A few hours had gone by and Nancy sat back and stretched her arms above her head, finishing off her water she looked over to Carol who was still engrossed in her research. Looking around she realised the men weren't back yet. Standing she looked in the direction they had gone.

"Carol?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are Jim and Leonard?" That got Carol's attention, she stopped what she was doing and looked up at Nancy.

"They're not back?" Nancy waved her arms around her as if to say 'Can you see them?' Carol stood up herself and opened up her communicator. "Lieutenant Marcus to Captain Kirk." Nothing. "Marcus to Kirk, come in." Nothing, she pressed it again. "Marcus to Doctor McCoy." Nothing. Carol looked at Nancy.

"Well? What now?" Nancy asked. Carol's eyes refocused slightly to the left and behind where Nancy was stood, she saw the shift and turned to look behind her. "What is it?" She couldn't work out what she was looking at, it was too far away.

"I don't know?" Carol pulled some binoculars from her bag, bringing them to her eyes she looked into the horizon.

"Well? Carol, what is it? Is it Jim? Leonard?" Carol brought the binoculars down and shook her head.

"No, it's not."

"Somebody else?" Carol simply nodded.

"Well Nancy, I think this is where you come in." As the figure came closer Nancy could make out that it was a woman. She was very tall, incredibly muscular and carried a long spear. The clothing she was wearing was reminiscent of an ancient culture back on Earth, Nancy snapped herself out of her thoughts and focused in front of her. She gasped slightly though when she realised that the woman was wearing an elaborate headdress, and part of the fabric was gold. Command gold. "Is that?" Carol whispered from behind her.

"I think so, I can't be sure." The woman stopped a few feet in front of them. The insignia of Kirk's shirt was now clearly visible.

"You're up Englbrecht." Nancy didn't quite catch Carol's glib remark, she was too busy staring at the woman, who was easily a foot taller than her, and racking her brain as to what to do next.

* * *

 ** _Hope you're enjoying! LLAP ;-) XOXO_**


	13. A Woman's Instinct

**A Woman's Instinct**

The woman stood in front of Nancy, not moving, not blinking. Nancy raised her hands slowly to waist height, palms open and facing upwards.

"Hello." Nancy's greeting didn't seem to register with the woman. "Do you speak standard?" She asked. The woman tilted her head slightly, as if contemplating the question and how to answer.

"Standard. Yes." The woman spoke confidently. Nancy was relieved, having the distinct disadvantage of not being able to communicate would have made the situation nigh on impossible. The woman was intimidatingly fierce, a warrior of some kind Nancy was sure.

"My name is Nancy Englbrecht, this is Doctor Carol Marcus, we're with the Federation of Planets. Carol works in the Science division of the Federation Starfleet and I am an A&A Officer on board the USS Enterprise and a member of the Daystrom Institute Archaeological Council."

"Jesus Nancy, give her your CV why don't you and have done with it!" She could hear the frustration in Carol's voice, Nancy persevered.

"What's your name?" The woman gave her a quizzical look, she clearly only had a limited understanding of standard, or was being purposely obstinate. Nancy pointed to herself. "Nancy." She then pointed to Carol. "Carol." She then pointed to the woman. She said nothing. Nancy took a step forward and pointed to Kirk's shirt that was wrapped around the woman's head. "That shirt, it belongs to our Captain, Captain Kirk. Where is he?" The woman looked confused again.

"Captain?"

"Yes, Captain Kirk. Umm…man." Nancy physically gestured the anatomical difference between men and women. She heard Carol mutter a number of obscenities under her breath, she chose to ignore her.

"Man?" The woman repeated.

"Yes, man. Where is he?" She pointed to the black Starfleet emblem on her own shirt. "Family? Do you know what that means? Please, where is he?" The woman noted the emblem on Nancy's top and said something in her own language which Nancy didn't understand and indicated for them to follow her. Not before she also made it very clear that they weren't to take anything with them. Carol reluctantly dropped her communicator and looked forlornly at her phaser, the woman lowered her spear when she was sure they weren't taking anything with them. Nancy turned to Carol and they both began to follow.

"How do we know that she has Jim? He might have escaped! Do you think they have Doctor McCoy as well?" Carol whispered as they were walking.

"I don't know, we'll have to wait and see. I don't know what we're walking into and if Leonard avoided capture we might not want to alert them to that fact." Carol nodded, growing increasingly concerned for Kirk's welfare.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Carol said anxiously.

"Not a clue, if you have any better ideas I'm all ears." Carol didn't reply. After a short time they came to a small settlement of outbuildings. Nancy looked around, small children played amongst themselves, women were stood talking. They were all physically similar to the one they had already met. There was no sign of technology but an abundance of artwork and Nancy noted that there were worked fields close by.

"Carol."

"What?"

"Where are the men?" Carol looked around herself, Nancy was right. She couldn't see any men, not one.

"I don't know?" They were taken to a large cabin, inside sat groups of women talking, smoking and laughing. Many of them dressed in the warrior garb their new 'friend' was exhibiting. They all fell silent when they saw Carol and Nancy enter. The woman with them turned and told them to stay where they were stood. Walking towards the back of the room they watched as she spoke to an elderly woman, her headdress was the most elaborate leading Nancy to believe that she was in charge in some way. The two women spoke at length, occasionally turning and looking at Carol and then Nancy. Carol was growing nervous, the old woman was looking at her very strangely and the younger woman had an exceptionally angry look on her face. Finally, the woman they had first met walked back over, looking decidedly upset. She pointed to the Starfleet emblems on their uniforms and then to the one incorporated into her headdress. The elderly leader nodded and two other women left the tent. Nancy stayed silent, not really knowing what to do next anyway. Carol gasped when she saw Kirk and McCoy enter the cabin, their hands bound behind them. They appeared uninjured, save for Kirk, who had lost his shirt. Nancy looked at McCoy, she couldn't quite read his expression. He looked angry, as if he was aggravated they were there. She also could see that his shoulders had relaxed somewhat, obviously indicating relief also. She chose to ignore him. The woman they first met stood next to Kirk.

"He is mine." She stated simply.

"Yours!?" Carol couldn't help but cry out, Nancy placed a warning hand on her arm.

"He is yours? I don't understand?" Nancy stepped forward slightly.

"Yes, mine. We choose man, this man is mine." She turned her back on them and addressed the room, speaking in her native tongue she rallied the gathering, the women sat around began to jeer and taunt the Starfleet Officers. Finally the woman finished her speech and looked at them with glee.

"You own your men?" The woman nodded firmly at Nancy's question.

"We are powerful! Man is weak, fit for the fields and giving us children. Our instincts are strong, all the women have a connection, a link. We are strong together. Men rip us apart."

"With respect, you cannot have this man." The woman grew even angrier, she could obviously understand enough of what Nancy was saying.

"Why!?" Nancy wracked her brains, how could she explain this?

"Where we come from we do not own one another. Men and Women are equal, we are free. In fact, Captain Kirk and Doctor Marcus chose one another and they are a couple. They are free to make that decision, please. I'm afraid I cannot allow you to retain the Captain as a commodity. I will be forced to report this to Starfleet as a case of false imprisonment, which is governed under the terms of the Seldonis IX Convention. " She turned her attention to the leader, in the hopes that she would see sense. Nancy had had to wrack her brains trying to remember the protocol, she wasn't entirely sure she'd quoted the right one but she was running out of ideas. The arched eyebrow from McCoy led her to believe she'd got it completely wrong!

"You are lying! This man does not belong to her! He is a good specimen, good enough for me; a great warrior!" The woman brought a small hand knife up to Kirk's throat. Two women dressed as guards, who had been flanking the leader brought their own swords up in defence. The elderly leader spoke quietly in their own language, words which Nancy could only hope, were of warning to the female warrior.

"She isn't lying, I love her! I love that woman! Do you know what that is? Don't you have that here?" Kirk spoke defiantly, regardless of the situation they had found themselves in Kirk looked at Carol with undeniable adoration. Carol couldn't help but give him a muted smile in return.

"We come from the sky! Our ship is in your orbit, if we do not return within the next four hours they will send our own warriors, they are unvanquished and are coloured the blood of those they have defeated! They will be armed and be under no misconception, they will ensure our safe homecoming." Nancy raised her voice, commanding the attention of the room.

"Nice." Carol muttered under her breath.

"Too much?" Nancy asked.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

"Good God! Let us go! We won't stay here willingly!" McCoy had reached his limit. The woman turned the knife onto him. "If you're going to put a knife to my throat you better be ready to use it. Word of advice, just below the ear is the best place; you'll cut the Carotid Artery." McCoy stared the woman down. The situation had reached its pinnacle, Nancy really didn't know what to do next. The older woman, the one Nancy believed to be a leader of some kind raised her hand.

The woman keeping McCoy and Kirk captive walked over to her grudgingly, an argument quickly passing between the pair. Nancy didn't fail to notice that the pair kept looking at Carol, she held her breath, waiting to see what happened next. The woman walked over to McCoy and Kirk and abruptly cut their binds, none of them spoke, not quite sure if they were out of danger yet.

"You will all leave now!" The woman spat out. Nancy nodded quickly, silently thanking the leader, who nodded in response. The warrior's pride had obviously taken a huge blow, she was boiling over with fury.

"Are you two alright?" Carol asked McCoy and Kirk.

"You're just too irresistible Jim." Nancy kidded which resulted in a scoff from McCoy. Kirk chose to ignore her remark.

"We will be." Kirk replied.

"How did you get yourself into this?" Carol said.

"It's a long story, come on. I don't want to hang around here long enough for them to change their minds." Kirk took Carol's hand and began to make their way out the cabin, all the time keeping his eyes on his former captor. McCoy looked to Nancy and they too, began to walk away.

Nancy felt a brush of air pass her, out of her peripheral vision she saw the men's abductor swiftly move towards Kirk and Carol. The glint of the silver blade caught against the light coming in through one of the windows. She heard shouts from the guards and the groups of women who had been sat watching the events unfold. Time seemed to slow down, Nancy turned to McCoy but he was keeping an eye on the women flanking their other side. Turning forward again she could tell that neither Kirk nor Carol were aware of what was happening behind them. The native female grabbed Carol's shoulder and turned her around bringing the knife to her stomach. Nancy was already moving towards to them.

"I will cut that child from you!" The woman screeched out. Kirk's eyes went wide, Carol screamed in shock. Nancy knew she couldn't take the woman herself, she was far taller and obviously stronger than her. She could only think to place herself in front of Carol.

Kirk couldn't move, his feet were plastered to the floor. He'd watched as there was a scream, something about a child, something about Carol. The look on Carol's face, her hand going to her stomach. He knew. She was pregnant, and his first thought was why hadn't she told him? His second thought, that a woman was attacking her with a knife. His third, Nancy had pushed Carol out the way, he'd seen the knife but he couldn't see it anymore.

McCoy pulled the woman down to the floor, pinning her to the ground. He slammed her hand down, resulting in her losing her grip around the now bloodied knife. A group of women swarmed round them, dragging the woman away. He looked to the knife and then to Kirk who was with Carol, his arm around her.

"Bones, we need help!" Kirk shouted at him, Carol must have been injured. He picked himself up from the floor and strode past Nancy to Carol and Kirk.

Nancy had seen McCoy tackle the woman to the floor, she'd seen the knife clatter out of her hand. She'd heard Kirk shout for help, he was with Carol. Was she hurt? She watched as McCoy ran passed her. She looked at Carol, their eyes made contact, they both widened with horror.

* * *

 ** _Hello, think I've found my footing with this now. I used a different prep approach to this story than to the one I've used for my others, it hasn't worked! Not sure if I should go back and tidy up? Not sure why I'm telling you all this? Anyway, I've gone back to my tried and trusted approach, hope you see the difference. Please, let me know what you think. Hope you're enjoying this. LLAP ;-) XOXO_**


	14. New Chapters

**New Chapters**

"Nancy!" She couldn't understand why Carol was shouting her name, Kirk and McCoy turned from Carol to her.

"My God! Nance!" McCoy immediately made his way over to her, taking her by surprise by pressing his hand to her abdomen. Looking down she watched as the reddest of blood trickled between his fingers.

"Leonard?" He gently laid her on the floor, applying more pressure to her stomach. She could only see the thatched roof above her, turning her head she saw Carol scurry up, stroking her hair out of her face. "Are you alright Carol?" Carol spluttered in response, fat tears dropped from her eyes.

"I'm alright Nancy, I'm alright."

"The baby?"

"I'm alright Nancy…"

"She needs to stop talking." Nancy looked at McCoy who had muttered the instruction, his face twisted with rage.

"Shh Nancy, it's alright. I'm fine, you need to stop talking. You need your energy." Carol kept stroking her hair, Nancy was finding it increasingly annoying.

"I need my med kit NOW!" McCoy shouted.

"I'll go get it." Kirk said.

"We don't have time! It's too far away, she doesn't have time!" McCoy came into her line of sight. "You're going to be okay Nance." She hadn't realised she wasn't okay. Her hearing had become muffled, she could hear Kirk talk to one of the native women.

"I need my communicator now damnit!" She wanted to tell Carol to get the hell off her head.

"Hey Nance, stay with me Tough Broad!" McCoy gently tapped her cheek, leaving a smudged red outline of his fingers. The contrast against her pale skin and hair startled him and he automatically tried to brush it off which only resulted in more blood smearing across her face.

"Leonard." Her voice came out in a whisper.

"Yeah I'm here, I'm with you." Leonard looked at her, his hand hovering over her cheek. Kirk came back into her line of sight, he had his communicator in his hand. He was looking down at her as he spoke, a glisten of panicked tears in his eyes.

"Kirk to Enterprise, come in Enterprise!"

"Enterprise here."

"Beam us up NOW! Beam us straight to the Med Bay!" Nancy creased her brow, why were they beaming up? She moved her fingers against the wood floor, they were sticky and claggy. Bringing her hand up in front of her face it was stained red. McCoy placed his free hand over hers and brought it back down, he didn't let go though, intertwining his fingers with her own.

"Ready to beam up Captain." A voice instructed.

"Do it NOW!" Swirling lights appeared all around her, her body felt weightless and for an instant the pain was gone. But just as soon as the blackness took over a searing bright light surrounded her and she closed her eyes against it.

"I'm losing her! Chapel! I need you." However much she wanted to open her eyes again the peacefulness and darkness was all too agreeable. At least compared to what she had just been experiencing.

"Nance, Nance goddamnit stay with me!" McCoy's voice sounded distant, as if he was miles away shouting from a mountain top. "Come on Tough Broad, you're not getting out of this that easily." She wanted to laugh at him, she wanted to tell him off for using his nickname for her. He knew how much she hated that nickname. But she was sinking deeper and deeper and however much she tried, she couldn't get herself back to the surface.

* * *

Carol sat at the bar nursing her tea, it seemed strange sat there without Nancy standing on the other side telling her a story or laughing at her terribly unfunny jokes. The place was empty, she'd overridden the lock and let herself in, not really knowing where else to go. Her quarters seemed too far away and lonely. The entry door made its habitual swooshing noise, she looked to see who it was. Seeing him tore away her last bit of resolve, tears flooded her eyes and began streaming down her cheeks. He was immediately by her side, pulling her in and stroking her back. They stayed like that for a while, until she had calmed somewhat and was able to look up at him. He kissed the top her head and took the seat next to her, not before pouring himself a very large drink.

"We need to talk." Kirk said.

"I know." Carol replied.

"It can wait though, until we know how Nancy is." She just nodded her head in response, there was a long pause.

"She saved my life." Carol whispered.

"She's going to be alright Carol." Kirk didn't know whether he was lying or not.

"I'm sorry Jim." He knew what she was apologising for.

"Don't apologise Carol, don't say sorry to me. You're safe, that's all that matters." He wasn't looking at her, she desperately wanted to see his face, read his eyes. She turned back to her tea and took a sip. There was one thing she knew for sure though, now that he did know the truth she was scared to hell of what they were going to do next.

* * *

McCoy pulled his head out of his hands, he'd been sat in his office for the last eight hours staring at the wall in front of him. Looking up he watched Kirk sit himself in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Pulling his bottom drawer open he pulled two glasses and a bottle of Bourbon from it. Setting them down Jim watched as McCoy's hand uncharacteristically shook as he poured the drink.

"Tell me Bones."

"She sustained a massive intra-abdominal injury, there was major vascular trauma." He stopped speaking when his last word caught in his throat. He took a swig and winced at the bitterness. "The hypotension caused multiple seizures." His train of thought seemed to drift off.

"What does that mean Bones?"

"It means she's lucky to be alive." Kirk nodded solemnly, he'd watched his friend fly into action and save Nancy's life. He didn't stop until she was lying resting on one of the Med Bay beds. Even then he didn't leave her side, watching the read outs above her head with intensity, waiting for any change, improvement or otherwise. He watched him hold her hand when he thought no one was watching. Even Chapel had taken herself away into the stockroom when it had become too much and her face had flooded with tears. She knew it would have upset McCoy even more to see her upset at the events that had unfolded. She'd finally persuaded him to go get some rest, not before promising not to leave Nancy's side and let him know immediately if there were any changes to her vitals.

"Carol's pregnant." Kirk blurted out. McCoy looked at him.

"Yeah."

"You knew? I mean before..." There was no anger in his voice, McCoy almost took it as rhetorical.

"Yeah." McCoy repeated. Kirk took a big breath in and exhaled slowly. "Jim I…"

"Bones don't, I know why." An unspoken understanding passed between the pair. Kirk was fully aware that Bones would never breach the confidentiality between him and his patient's. Being a Doctor came first for McCoy.

"I checked her over, her and the baby are fine." He really didn't know what to say, Kirk's eyes darkened.

"The baby." Kirk repeated.

"Jim, have you and Carol talked?"

"Not yet, we've seen each other but we haven't talked about…that." Kirk downed his drink.

"You should go and see her."

"Yeah." Kirk laughed despondently, it was his turn to give the one word reply. He set his glass down and stood, walking towards the door he stopped and looked back to McCoy.

"I'm going to be a Father Bones." For the first time McCoy saw a glint of happiness in Kirk's eye.

"You are." McCoy raised his glass as a toast.

"What the hell am I going to do?" Kirk's face fell again.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and the Med Bay skeletal shift were huddled around one of the bio beds while Christine led a training review on a new protocol sent through from Starfleet. McCoy swivelled back round on the stool he was sitting on and turned his attention back onto Nancy. He'd been sat with her for the last half hour, his voice low so it didn't carry across the large room he told her about what had been going on for the past few days. He mentioned Kirk and Carol and the fact that he didn't envy the situation they currently found themselves in. He looked down to his hand on top of hers, his thumb methodically stroking her palm. His covered hers entirely, he towered over her height wise but he hadn't realised how petite she was until that moment.

"I could really do with hearing one of your stories right about now Nance." He sat there for a while longer, just watching her chest rise and fall under the heavy blanket Christine had placed over her. "Hey, why don't I tell you a story?" He waited for her to respond, knowing full well she wouldn't. "Well, you can't say no so I'm gonna just go ahead anyway." He thought for a minute and then settled back slightly, clearing his throat.

"It happened in Georgia not long ago that a farmer and his wife decided to sleep late, like the rich folk do. It was a beautiful Sunday morning, the kind that brings all God's creatures out to play. But not these farm folk. No, they just slept and slept and slept. The crows were gathered in a large oak tree, having a big morning meeting. They noticed that there was nobody stirring around the house, and that the corn was ripe in the field. So they adjourned their meeting mighty quick and flew over to the field to eat some corn.

"Caw-n, caw-n," they cackled excitedly." McCoy looked around to make sure nobody was nearby and could overhear him impersonating a crow.

"The old rooster woke up to their activities and started to crow excitedly to the sleeping family. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" The farmer and his wife just kept sleeping, and the crows kept eating the corn.

"Caw-n, caw-n," they called.

"The crows are in the corn! The crows are in the corn!" The rooster cock-a-doodle-dooed with all his might. The farmer kept snoring, and his wife just rolled over and pulled the pillow over her head.

The rooster was frantic. He tried once more "The crows are in the corn. They're pulling up the corn!" The farmer and his wife kept right on sleeping. And the crow's kept right on eating. The rooster quit crowing in disgust. Nothing would wake the farmer and his wife.

The old turkey came strolling into the yard and watched the proceedings. Finally he said to the rooster "The corns all et up, all et up, all et up."

When the farmer and his wife finally rolled out of bed, they found that the corn was all gone. That is why in Georgia we say "the crows are in the corn" when it is time to get up." McCoy stared at Nancy, her face looked incredibly pale, and she didn't look like herself without her red lipstick. "The crows are in the corn Nance. It's time to get up."

"Doctor McCoy?" McCoy spun round to see Christine stood behind him, a compassionate smile on her lips. He'd seen that smile before, usually when she was stood by his side when he was giving a patient bad news.

"Yes Nurse Chapel."

"I need you to sign off on some patient's treatments…"

"Can't it wait?" He cut her off from speaking, his tone had been too harsh he knew it. "Sorry Chapel, just give me a minute please." Christine nodded and walked away. He got up off the stool and stretched, turning back to Nancy. "I still want that drink with you Nance."

* * *

"Are we going to have that talk now?" That got Carol's attention, she put the PADD down that she had been reading from and looked at Kirk who was standing in front of her. She patted the space next to her on the sofa in his living room, making his way over he sat beside her as instructed, pulling her in with his arm around her shoulders.

"I suppose we should."

"Before you say anything I just want to say, I don't need to know why you didn't tell me."

"Jim I…" Carol tried to interrupt him but Kirk shushed her.

"It's alright Carol, like I said, I don't need to know. It doesn't matter now and discussing it won't change anything. All I'm going to ask is, what do you want to do?" Carol was taken aback, she shifted so she was sat on her legs looking directly at him.

"What do I want to do?"

"Yes Carol." She continued to stare at him in muted shock, this was not how she had envisioned the conversation going.

"I…I want to. I don't know Jim. What do you want to do?" Kirk scratched at his jaw, he looked at her and then looked away.

"I want to get one thing right in my life, that's what I want to do. Carol, I love you and when I found out you were pregnant I was shocked, and scared, and terrified about what to do. About what it meant for you, us. Me. I was born in space Carol, on the same day as my Father's death. The idea of you having our baby on this ship, I'll be honest Carol it fills me with dread."

"You want me to leave?" Kirk shook his head.

"I'm not saying that, I just don't know how this works?" He looked at her, she could see that the situation was tearing him up inside.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Of course I want you to stay, I want to be with you. I want to be a Father to our child Carol. I want our child to know who his Father is. But I also can't begin to fathom how I would feel if anything happened to you or the baby. And what about you? Before this I know that you wanted to take that job with the Federation, we always promised one another that we being together wouldn't stop us from doing what we loved."

"This is a bit different than getting offered a job Jim!" Carol crossed her arms across her chest, becoming decidedly irritated.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Yeah I know that's not what you meant, Jim I have no idea what to do? I thought I did, and maybe me not telling you was because I knew it would only make it harder if you did. We can't be selfish about this Jim, we need to make the best decision for our baby."

"And what's that?" Kirk asked. Carol shrugged her shoulders and raised her hands in the air.

"I don't know." He pulled her back in so that she was snuggled into his side, his arm protectively wrapped around her.

"We don't have to decide just yet, we have some time." He buried his face into her hair while he spoke, giving her soft little kisses on the top of her head.

"Not as much as you think Jim."

* * *

"Everything looks good, baby is growing at a good rate, heart rates normal. How's Momma doing?" McCoy placed the scanner down and gave Carol a quick smile before filling out some notes on his PADD.

"Momma's tired."

"That's to be expected, you need to start thinking about altering your working pattern." McCoy continued to focus on his PADD.

"Already?" Carol was shocked.

"Yes already, this isn't a walk in the park Carol, you work on a spaceship for the love of God!" McCoy didn't see the shocked look on Carol's face, she knew he wasn't intentionally being uncaring. She was already very much aware his bedside manner left a lot to be desired. He didn't know he'd touched a raw nerve, a worry that was already there. Hearing somebody else say it though, not having a lot of time left, being on a spaceship, made Carol more anxious than she was before. She wanted to change the subject.

"How's Nancy doing?" As soon as she asked she knew it was a mistake. A dark cloud fell over McCoy's features, he looked up at her.

"There's been some…complications. She's stable, at the moment." Carol didn't know what to say, neither did McCoy it seemed because he quickly muttered something about another check-up and briskly strode away leaving her sat there staring after him.

* * *

 ** _I enjoyed writing this one! Thank you for the F &F, please let me know what you think. It's always very much appreciated. Hope you're enjoying. LLAP ;-) XOXO_**


	15. Learning To Breathe Again

**Learning To Breathe Again**

There was an incredibly infuriating buzzing noise, that was the first thing she was aware of. She was also really warm, she could feel the huge blanket on top of her and it felt like it weighed a ton. She tried pushing it off with her right arm but it didn't seem to want to move, she could feel it but couldn't move it, as if it was a dead weight beside her. Nancy wasn't too concerned, she'd fallen asleep on her arm before and it had gone numb, she just needed to rub it and get the pins and needles going. The dull ache in her stomach reminded her that she was really hungry as well. At least that's what she thought it was.

Chapel saw from her desk that Nancy's vitals had spiked slightly, signalling that she was showing some discomfort. McCoy had instructed that the medication she was being given to keep her unconscious was to be slowly reduced. Getting up quickly she jogged over to Nancy's bed.

"Nancy sweetie? Nancy?" Chapel rubbed her arm while she went through some basic checks. "Can you hear me?" Nancy's eyes were still closed. "Can you open your eyes for me Nancy?"

Nancy could hear Christine which led her to realise that she was in the Med Bay, why, she couldn't quite remember. She focussed on opening her eyes, which was a lot harder than it should have been. A tiny streak of white light seeped in through her eyelids, it stung and she scrunched them back up again as a result.

"Computer, lights fifty percent." Chapel placed her hand over Nancy's eyes and told her to try opening them again. This time Nancy could, blinking slowly the angelic appearance of Christine Chapel came into focus. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out and her throat was incredibly sore. "Try not to speak yet Nancy, we had to intubate you. Let me go get you some water." With that Chapel left Nancy's line of sight, she unexpectedly felt very alone and scared. Turning her head she relaxed somewhat when she could see that Christine had only gone over to one of the other Nurses and was already on her way back. Chapel looked down at her and stroked Nancy's hair gently. "You gave us quite a scare Ms Englbrecht."

It still wasn't making complete sense to Nancy, pockets of her memory seemed to be missing. She remembered going to the planet with Kirk, Carol and Leonard. She remembered sitting round the fire, she remembered Leonard laughing at her sun burnt nose. That recollection made her look round the room again, she couldn't see him. She really wanted to see his face, he'd reassure her that she would be okay. A picture flashed in her mind's eye, Carol, a knife, the baby. Nancy began to panic, what happened to Carol? She tried grasping Chapel's arm but still couldn't really move her limbs.

"Carol?" She rasped out, her throat felt like it was on fire and her voice came out as little more than a whisper.

"I told you not to speak! Carol's fine, don't worry, just concentrate on you right now. You've been through a lot." Christine gave her a comforting smile, she placed the cup of water to Nancy's lips and held her head up slightly. "Better?" Nancy nodded her head. "Good, right I'm going to go and comm Doctor McCoy, he was called to the Bridge but I'm sure he'll want to know that you have woken up. He's been like a bear with a sore paw these past few days." Christine rolled her eyes as if she was describing a petulant child.

* * *

By the time McCoy had received the message from Chapel and raced back to the Med Bay Nancy had fallen asleep again.

"Did she say anything?" McCoy asked, looking over at her as he spoke.

"She asked about Carol, that's all." Christine replied, McCoy nodded. "Should I wake her up?"

"No no, that won't be necessary. Just keep an eye on her will you?"

"Of course. She seemed disorientated."

"The seizures could have resulted in some memory loss, we'll have to wait and see to determine the full effects of her injuries." McCoy looked over at Nancy again, he prayed to God there was no long lasting damage.

McCoy had stayed in his office for the remainder of the day, when he had finally ventured out in search of more coffee the lights had been dimmed and the night shift had taken over. He decided against another cup and made his way over to Nancy. He was amazed when as soon as his side nudged the side of the bed Nancy's eyes fluttered open, he couldn't have timed it better even if he had planned it.

"Hey there Nance." McCoy beamed at her, he was a man who very rarely smiled, let alone beamed. But beam he did, and took her hand in his and squeezed in encouragement. She opened her mouth to respond but remembered that her throat was really sore when she spoke. "Just a minute." McCoy picked up the glass of water from the side next to her bed and gently lifted her head, allowing her to take a sip. Setting her back down gently he waited for her to clear her throat.

"Leonard."

"Yes Nance." McCoy lowered his head towards her so that he could hear her better.

"Can we have that drink together now?" He looked at her and smiled again, lowering himself until he was just hovering above her he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Sure thing Darlin', just name the day." Nancy smiled herself and closed her eyes against the touch of his lips on her forehead when he kissed her again. "Hey, don't be going back to sleep." She stuck her bottom lip out in response, sulking. "And no brooding either, you've got work to do. Can't have you laying round here cluttering up my Med Bay forever, plus nobody makes a drink as well as you."

"You drink Bourbon?" Nancy faltered over her words slightly.

"Hey don't ask me, must be the way you pour it over the ice or something? Tastes better when you do it."

* * *

"Right, we need to get these limbs moving. You ready?" Nancy nodded at McCoy, it had been two weeks since she had woken up and she felt like McCoy had run every test under the sun since then. He was finally letting her out of bed and she couldn't wait. "Your stomach muscles are going to be weak, we need to build them back up so for a while you need to be careful pulling yourself up using them okay." She nodded again. He placed both his arms under her shoulders and gently pulled her into a sitting position, she couldn't help but wince the entire time. "Remember to breathe." His head was beside hers, she could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

"I'm trying." She gritted out.

"You're doing great." She tried not to scoff in response, she didn't feel like she was doing great. "Right, I'm going to let go and you're just going to sit up for a while." He slowly pulled himself out of their supportive embrace, she wanted to keep hold of him, missing him being so close almost immediately. He stood in front of her and watched as she stared back at him. "Remember to breathe." He repeated, holding out his arms in case she fell forward. It reminded her of a Father protectively standing over their child when they take their first steps. She felt ridiculous.

"I am breathing."

"Not very well."

"For goodness sake Leonard, it hurts!"

"You're doing great."

"Say that again I swear to God…" McCoy cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Alright Tough Broad, lets stand up shall we?" Nancy gave him a warning look.

"I told you not to call me that." McCoy held his arms out in mock provocation.

"What you gonna do about it from all the way over there…Tough Broad?"

"You are unbelievable, right come on then. Let's do this." He made his way back over and held on to her forearms with his, he had his short sleeved medical smock on and the feel of his skin against her palms was oddly intimate and comforting. Slowing pulling her up into a standing position, their feet were toe to toe and Nancy's face was squashed into the middle of McCoy's chest.

"You just gonna hug me?" McCoy teased.

"No."

"Then look at me."

"You're very tall you do know that Leonard. I'll get a crick in my neck."

"I'm not ridiculously tall, I think it may actually be the case that you're very short Nance." She tried to smack him but letting go of his arm made her lose her balance somewhat and she ending up pressing herself against him more. "However much I'm enjoying this Nance it really isn't appropriate behaviour in a public…"

"Shut up Leonard!" Nancy steadied herself and looked up at him, even though he'd been teasing and joking with her he had an undeniable look of concern on his face. She couldn't look away, his dark eyes mesmerising. McCoy seemed to snap out of it and pulled back slightly.

"There you go, told you you'd do it." He helped her to sit back down and slowly lifted and twisted her legs back onto the bed. She was at least now allowed to sit up slightly which wasn't so maddening as staring at the ceiling all day.

"Same again tomorrow?" She asked.

"Same again tomorrow" He confirmed.

"How long is this going to take Leonard?" She wasn't being inpatient, she just didn't know what kind of timescale she was looking at.

"You'll be up on your feet and running the isometrics circuit in no time."

"Thank you Leonard." McCoy almost seemed to blush.

"No need to thank me Nance, rehabilitation is part of the process."

"No not just for this, although I am thankful for this. I mean, thank you for saving my life Leonard." They both fell silent, knowing how close she'd come to dying.

"You're welcome Nance." He gave her one last sombre look and strode away. Nancy fell asleep shortly after, the therapy taking it out of her. She didn't see McCoy step out of his office every hour to check on her, or when, before he left at the end of his shift, he came over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead and whispered something rather tender and intimate.

* * *

A week later and Nancy was lying on the mat in the far corner of isometrics, focussing on her breathing she slowly twisted her torso one way and then the other. The small buds in her ears blocked out the world by pouring calming classical music into her head. Her cropped vest dug into her ribs though, she tended to exercise in her oversized pullover, which Kirk always found hilarious. However, the skin on her stomach was still very sensitive. For the past week, since she had been discharged from the Med Bay Nancy had really struggled with the feeling of the new skin across her front. Late one night she had become so frustrated with the constant itchiness and irritation that she had wanted the scratch it all off. She had ended up screaming into her pillow and sitting under the water in her shower to alieve the symptoms. She had herself a good cry and then told herself to pull it back together.

Leonard had spent almost every day with her in the Med Bay, helping with her rehabilitation or just making sure her injury was healing well. He'd been a stalwart professional through and through, knowing when to give her a break.

" _You tell me I'm doing great one more time I'll rip your head off and shit down your neck!_ " Nancy burst out crying after uttering that particularly vivid sentence.

He also knew when to be tough and push her to work harder, even when she wanted to give up and felt like she couldn't do anymore.

Nancy finished her fifty reps but kept on going, she'd had enough of not feeling completely healthy and herself. As if on cue something felt like it snapped in her side, it made her freeze instantly and she sucked in a breath through her teeth at the stabbing pain. She curled up and turned on her side, opening her eyes she peered through the tears that had sprung instantaneously, she couldn't see anybody around. She tried to use her breathing techniques to get through the pain and to stop her passing out. She was stunned when McCoy appeared from seemingly nowhere, his mouth going a hundred miles an hour. All Nancy could hear was her music, he clocked the ear buds and pulled them out.

"What the hell Nance!" She couldn't pull herself out of her foetal position. She saw him run off and pull the emergency med kit off the wall, sprinting back he fell to his knees and ripped open the box. Administering a hypospray first he pulled out the scanner and started moving it up and down her side. The pain had dulled slightly and she managed to relax enough that McCoy could help her lie on her back. "Nance, what happened?" McCoy's brow was creased in concern.

"I don't know? My side, something felt like it snapped." McCoy ran his hands over Nancy's still scored pink abdomen and rib cage, he prodded and pressed around until he pushed on her upper left hand side and she screamed out in pain. Her eyes felt like they rolled into the back of her head and blacks spots appeared in her vision.

"Alright Nance, alright. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I need to get you back to the Med Bay straight away." She could barely nod in response. He looked around, desperately trying to figure out his next move. He looked down at her and hesitated, and in one fluid motion scooped her up in his arms and began striding towards the door. His feet pounded against the floor as he all but sprinted down the hallway. "Get out of the way damnit!" He shouted at the two Ensigns who had stopped in their tracks upon seeing the CMO cradling the lifeless body of Nancy Englbrecht.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites. They really are very much appreciated! Glad you're enjoying! LLAP ;-) XOXO_**


	16. Decisions Decisions And Revelations

**Decisions Decisions And Revelations**

Carol lay in the middle of the bed, her head nestled between the two pillows. Her hair had messily fallen all over her face, she blew out a quick puff of air to try and move the strands from her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Kirk looked up at Carol, his head had been resting on her stomach. It had become his favourite place over the last week or so.

"Trying to get my hair out of my eyes."

"You have arms." Kirk chuckled.

"I don't want to move them, I'm too comfortable." Kirk pulled himself up and sat next to Carol's head, smirking at the sight of her wedged between two pillows he gently swept her hair out of her face.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you." Kirk gave her a chaste kiss and then jumped up from the bed. "Where are you going?" He grabbed a shirt before walking into the bathroom.

"I have to go see Bones." Carol didn't reply, there was no need to ask any further questions as to why. Fifteen minutes later Kirk came out of the bathroom fully dressed to see that Carol hadn't moved an inch. "Are you going to move today?" He asked.

"I haven't decided yet." Kirk bid her goodbye and left. As if on cue, Carol's desktop comm began bleeping. "You've got to be kidding me!" It carried on, and on until she realised that whomever it was wasn't going to give up. With a loud huff Carol pried herself off her bed and trundled over to her desk. Sitting down she pressed the button to accept the comm, the display lit up with the face of Doctor Ratnakumar. She was expecting just audio, so upon seeing his face, she practically jumped out of her skin and immediately tried to muss down her hair.

"Doctor, my apologies. I didn't realise."

"Did I wake you Doctor Marcus?" Carol could tell the man found her appearance amusing, his salt and pepper moustached top lip quivering slightly.

"No no, just…" She gave up. "What can I do for you Doctor?"

"The Federation Science Council informed you on the modifications Starfleet wished to make to your current research, you were offered a position to continue the research independently on the Science vessel 'Galilei'. Doctor, we were pleased when we received your acceptance but subsequently astonished when your rejection came through for the post. Can I ask that you explain your reasoning behind this?" The man paused expectantly, Carol was at a loss for words.

"Doctor Ratnakumar, I'm afraid my personal circumstances have changed somewhat, considerably. I don't believe a move at this time would be prudent."

"Doctor Marcus, this is your life's work?"

"Yes, I'm aware of this but I have ties to the Enterprise now. I don't think I can just up and leave."

"What's making you stay, last time we spoke you were adamant that you left as soon as possible?" He looked at her emphatically.

"I know I did, but that was before…" Carol got caught on her own words.

"Before what?"

"Before I found out I was pregnant." She didn't miss the slight widening of the man's eyes, he recovered quickly however.

"Doctor Marcus, Carol, my congratulations. That's wonderful news. Forgive me however, I wasn't aware that the Enterprise was equipped for domestic living?" She knew he already knew it wasn't, he was making a point. She took a deep breath and tried to remain calm.

"It isn't. Captain Kirk is currently in discussions with Starfleet regarding what can be done." The man quirked an eyebrow in response.

"Captain Kirk? He's involved is he? You must have ingratiated yourself Doctor, to have the Captain trying to arrange your stay on board." Carol knew she had to tread carefully, she didn't know what Jim had told Starfleet and what he had kept to himself for the time being.

"You know me!?" Was her reply, woefully inappropriate as it was.

"Not really Doctor Marcus." Doctor Ratnakumar's face was unflinching. "Please think again regarding your move to the Galilei, I'm not sure the Council could prevent Starfleet from acquiring the research totally and removing you entirely." Carol took a deep breath in through her nose, closing her eyes momentarily mulling over everything the man had just said.

"I know, I know. How much time do I have?"

"I can push it out a month, but no longer. I know you have to do what's best for you and your baby, but there's a bigger picture here Doctor Marcus, your research may change the future of our world and the future of so many others. I would imagine also, that your partner wouldn't wish you to throw away your life's work." She nodded.

"Thanks for that Doctor Ratnakumar." She answered sarcastically, ending the comm she slouched back into the chair. She looked over to her bed, she could picture herself laying on it just a moment ago, Kirk resting his head on her stomach. She was in an impossible situation.

* * *

Christine and Carol kept pace with one another as they ran round the track.

"Do you want to stop?" Christine asked Carol.

"I'm pregnant Christine not dying!" Christine couldn't help but laugh, she should have known that would be the answer. Carol did slow the pace down though, both the women enjoying a jog rather than a sprint.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than ever! I've never had so much energy, I'm eating everything I can lay my hands on and sleeping like a baby!"

"That's good to hear!" They continued round a few more times until finally coming to a stop and lying on the mats.

"Can I ask you a question Christine?"

"Of course." Christine turned her head so that she could look at Carol.

"What do you think of the idea of me staying on the Enterprise?"

"Oh no! No way! Carol I love you and you're one of my dearest friends but there's not a cat in hells chance I'm going to give my opinion on that one!" Christine jumped up off the mat shaking her head.

"Come on Christine! Please!" Carol got up herself and began to follow her as she made her way out.

"Isn't that something you should be discussing with the Captain?"

"Of course but he's being wonderful and lovely and I can't bring myself to bring up the fact that I'm having doubts." Carol pulled at Christine's arm to make her stop walking.

"You mean you're being a coward?" Christine crossed her arms in front of her.

"Well there's no need to be mean! But yes, of course I'm being a coward! Come on Chris, help a gal out here!" Christine looked at her, she could tell she was having a hard time.

"You have to make the decision for you, for you and the baby. Your relationship with Jim is important, I'm not saying it isn't and the baby should have a Father in its life. But this is the real world, and we don't always get what we want. You're a strong woman as well, and your career means a lot to you. It wouldn't be fair to Jim if you were to make a decision and then hate him for it!" Christine realised she was rambling. "Did any of that make sense? I told you I shouldn't have answered that!"

"Now you know how I feel!" Carol laughed. Christine pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Carol, I really have no idea! Just remember you're surrounded by people who love and care for you. Whatever you decide we'll support you one hundred percent."

"Thanks Chris. Hey, what's the latest on Nancy? I was going to check in with her later. She's back in her quarters now isn't she?" Christine nodded.

"Yes she is, better than she was when Doctor McCoy brought her in!" Christine's raised her eyebrows remembering the moment McCoy barged through the Med Bay door with Nancy in his arms.

"What happened?"

"Further complications with her injury, she was lucky Doctor McCoy found her!" Carol paled slightly, thinking about the moment it happened.

"How's he doing?" Carol gave Christine a pointed look, them both knowing what she was really asking.

"He's…uneasy…" Christine struggled for the right word.

"Umhum, I bet!"

* * *

"Nancy!" Carol walked into the living area of Nancy's quarters.

"Yeah, I'm here. Come in." Nancy shouted from her chair.

"Don't get up on my account!" Carol gave her a warm smile which was greeted with Nancy rolling her eyes.

"I'm under strict instructions from Leonard." Carol took the seat opposite and tucked her feet underneath her.

"That sounds about right, how you feeling?"

"Not bad, a little sore but better than I was. At least my Kidneys are behaving themselves now! Thank you for coming."

"Don't mention it, I meant to come earlier but I've been run off my feet. What have you been doing with yourself?" Carol took in Nancy's appearance, apart from looking a little pale, which she was surprised could be possible with her complexion she looked the same as she always did. Nancy shifted in her chair, wincing slightly at the movement.

"Nothing much, Uhura came round the other day and we had a good chat. I've been writing up my essays and reviewing some research material Leonard dropped off for me." Carol raised her eyebrow at the last comment.

"McCoy's been? I didn't know the Doctor made house calls?" It was Nancy's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Don't even bother Marcus."

"What do you mean?" Carol tried to look as innocent as possible.

"You know what I mean! He's a good friend." Nancy suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"A good friend? Is that all?" Carol persevered.

"Yes that's all."

"Come on Nancy, we all know McCoy's interpretation of being a 'good friend' is not euthanizing you for a cold."

"He's not that bad!"

"He's not that bad to you, but you know that already." Carol pointed at Nancy to bring home her point.

"End of conversation. How are you? How are you and Jim?" Nancy saw the change in Carol's demeanour, her shoulders dropped slightly and her eyes darkened. "What's going on Carol?" Carol put her head in her hands, letting out a grunt through her hands.

"Ugh, I don't know Nancy. I don't know. It's so complicated and messy and I have no idea what to do."

"Is Jim not handling it well?" Nancy asked.

"No! He's being amazing, that's the problem." Carol answered.

"How is that a problem?"

"It would have been so much easier if he'd been his typical self and blown up at the situation but he's being caring and considerate, even speaking to Starfleet about letting me and the baby stay on board the Enterprise."

"Is that what you want?" Nancy watched for her reaction.

"Yes…no…I don't know?" The two women sat in silence and looked at one another, finally Nancy broke the silence.

"How did we end up in this situation?" Nancy raised her hands in the air, as if the room could answer.

"Men! That's how! Stupid men!" They both burst out laughing, there was a chime at the door. Carol jumped up and headed towards it. "I'll get it." Carol pressed the button next to door and watched it open, she couldn't help but grin when she saw who was on the other side. Walking back in and sitting down she winked at Nancy. "Speak of the devil." Was all she muttered.

"Leonard, what are you doing here?" Nancy cringed slightly at the abruptness of her question, she felt nervous and embarrassed that Carol was present to see with her own eyes the way she reacted in his presence. McCoy looked genuinely hurt. "I mean, I thought you were stopping by later?" She internally chastised herself, that last comment had only made it worse. Nancy glanced at Carol who was enjoying herself far too much at the awkward interaction.

"I was planning to but something came up, I thought I'd come round now and check your meds but I see you have company." McCoy looked at Carol uncomfortably.

"Oh, don't mind me. I was leaving anyway, Nancy I'll see you soon. McCoy." She nodded at McCoy and gave Nancy a wink, which didn't go unnoticed by the Doctor. After she'd left McCoy took the seat she'd just vacated, not before pulling it closer to Nancy's.

"What was all that about?"

"That was all about nothing, Carol being her usual self. I don't know which one is worse? Her or Jim?" Nancy smiled warmly at him, he returned it.

"So, how's the patient?" Nancy leaned over to grab her PADD, McCoy was up in an instant, seizing it before she could and handing it over.

"Thank you." She whispered, he was still stood in front of her, tilting towards her a touch. She took the PADD from his hands and watched as he sat back down. Pulling the stylus that had been keeping her hair pinned up into a bun she tapped impatiently.

"It's not going to work any faster you know." She tossed her hair to one side out of her face and looked up at him.

"I know!"

"How you feeling Nance?" He repeated his question, a little gentler.

"Bored, so very very bored. When can I restart my exercises?"

"Not for another couple of weeks, I don't want you jumping the gun like you did last time." She couldn't help but stick her bottom lip out.

"Hey, no sulking now! If you take it easy for the next couple of days I might let you have a walk round." McCoy couldn't help but laugh at the way her face lit up at the idea of getting out and about.

"Don't tease me Leonard, I'm getting cabin fever!" She swiped and clicked away with her stylus for a minute, McCoy just sat and waited. "Here it is, this is the picture I wanted to show you." She offered the PADD to him. Taking it he turned it around and looked at the picture. The picture was of a young girl stood in a field, she couldn't have been more than six or seven. The field was a lush green and flowers surrounded the girl who was stood on her own in the centre of the photo. She wore a plain brown smock, her white hair in two pigtails either side of her head. McCoy looked up at Nancy and she nodded, answering his unspoken question. He looked back down at the little girl's face, she wasn't smiling. Her eyes were the saddest thing he'd ever seen.

"You wanted to know who the real me is?"

"That's all I've wanted Nance."

"My Mother was Dutch, she met my Father when she toured Britain, she was a Singer. When I was born she thought I was an angel sent from heaven, Nancy means 'full of grace'. My Father though, my Father feared me."

"Why?" McCoy couldn't help but ask, incredulously shaking his head.

"He had become…extreme in his religious beliefs, he rejected contemporary culture and technology. He sought solace in it after my older Sister died in an accident, I never knew her. When my Mother gave birth to me a year later he believed I looked the way I did because they were being punished. When I was three my Mother died, there was no one left to protect me from my Father. I was effectively kept in seclusion, away from prying eyes as he used to tell me. He had been a Professor before, he took it upon himself to teach me. I'll be forever grateful for his tutelage, but I guess that's a very strange thing to say given the fact he use to beat the shit out of me." She clamped her mouth shut, not wanting to say anything else. She just stared at McCoy, waiting for a reaction. His face was unwavering, he didn't flinch, didn't look angry or upset. He was listening to her, just listening. Like he had done before.

"It that why you're an Anthropologist?" He finally asked.

"I guess so, I wanted to understand why people do what they do, why they are who they are."

"There's no rational explanation or justification as to why a parent beats their child Nance." McCoy said.

"I know that now. I spent so much time on my own, not doing anything. Not living, that when I finally ran away I wanted to experience as much as possible, I guess along the way I forgot I should have been living my own life not just watching others living theirs. Until now that is." She gave him a small smile, it was genuine though and it put his mind at ease somewhat.

"When did you run away?"

"Eighteen." McCoy's mouth gaped open, he rubbed his hands over his face trying to wipe away the shock of what she was telling him.

"Why then? What made you run away?" Nancy took a deep breath.

"It was on my birthday, he'd got angry, I can't remember why. He kicked me to the floor and he just carried on and on. I must have passed out because when I came round he was sat in his chair just watching me. He immediately began shouting at me, calling me weak…telling me I should be more tough…" Realisation dawned on McCoy, Nancy's last word reverberating around his head like a slug had been let off in a bullet-proof room.

"My God Nance! Why didn't you tell me!? Jesus, I'm so sorry! If I'd had known…" He got up from his chair and knelt in front of her, clasping her hands in his and squeezing.

"How was I supposed to tell you Leonard? You know that nickname you came up with, I'd prefer it if you didn't call me that. It reminds me of my…" McCoy held up his hand for her to stop but immediately held hers again when he felt her tremble a little.

"When we spoke months ago you didn't mention any of this, you just told me your parents died when you were young?"

"I know and I'm sorry, I'm sorry I lied to you." Nancy looked down, now feeling ashamed that she hadn't trusted him when he had tried to help.

"Don't apologise Nance, not to me." She gave him a weak smile, relieved that he wasn't angry at her deception. "I was wrong." He stated confidently.

"Wrong about what?"

"You being a 'Tough Broad', you're brave. You're one of the bravest people I've ever met Nance." She couldn't look away from him, his eyes boring into her.

"I don't feel brave." McCoy scoffed and shook his head.

"Says the woman who took on an entire bar full of drunkards, the woman who punched out an omnipotent ruler. A woman who has sang songs round the campfire with Klingons!"

"Stop Leonard." Nancy looked away embarrassed, McCoy captured her line of sight again.

"A woman who placed herself in front of another and took a knife to the gut, Nance, your Mother was right, you are an angel." She couldn't help but hastily wipe away the tear that fell down her cheek.

"Thank you Leonard." He didn't reply, the pair of them sat in silence for a while.

"I never did get that kiss." McCoy uttered quietly, Nancy chuckled.

"No you didn't did you." He moved closer until their foreheads were almost touching, both of them could hear the other breathing, they still stared at each other. Nancy closed her eyes for a moment, McCoy took it as an invitation and pressed his lips onto hers. It was comforting, caring, passionate and exhilarating and strangely familiar. It felt right. Nancy deepened the kiss and McCoy couldn't help but let a groan rise from his chest, she smiled against his lips, enjoying the fact she had elicited such a response from him. Bending herself slightly to bring herself closer she jolted back when the pain in her side reminded her of her circumstance.

"Are you okay?" His eyes were filled with concern, more so than she'd ever seen before. He'd always been kindtowards her, especially when she had been recuperating in the Med Bay but the man who was knelt before her now. She felt like she could trust him no matter what.

"Just a twinge." She looked at him disappointedly. "Rain check?" It was his turn to chuckle.

"Rain Check." He kissed her once more.

* * *

 ** _Lots in this chapter...more to come! Thanks for the F &F! Please review LLAP ;-) XOXO_**


	17. A Captain Called Jim

**A Captain Called Jim**

Kirk sat at his desk in his quarters reading the message from Starfleet for the fifth time, she could stay. Carol and the baby could stay on the Enterprise. If it had been anyone else who would have put the request in Kirk didn't believe it would have been a positive response. He was under no illusion that nepotism, on both their sides was a huge factor in the decision making. He would also have to buy Lieutenant Commander Giotto a drink for his encouraging security assessment also.

He was relieved but instantly anxious at the same time, scenarios were running through his head like wildfire. Starfleet were effectively using them as guinea pigs, the Enterprise was the first in the fleet to be exploring deep space on an ongoing mission. There were a lot of very interested parties waiting to see what consequences this would have on Starfleet personnel, not least illustrated already by the presence of a Social Anthropologist on board. Raising a family on board a Starship was not unheard of, but a Constitution-class? This was new territory.

Carol had told him about Doctor Ratnakumar's offer and insistence that the only way she'll keep hold of her research would be to leave the Enterprise, that little titbit hadn't gone away yet. One down one to go, Kirk sat back and ran his hands through his hair. He needed to think outside the box, the problem with that was, he already knew that type of thinking got him into trouble. But if he wasn't willing to get into trouble for his girl than what was he willing to get into trouble for?

* * *

"Bones!" McCoy heard the voice from behind him in the corridor, he carried on briskly walking.

"What Jim?"

"Bones hold up!" McCoy exhaled and came to a stop, turning he saw his friend jogging up with a huge grin on his face. "I've got a great idea." McCoy held his hand up and shook his head.

"I don't want to know." He quickly began walking again.

"Don't be like that, hear me out." Kirk gave the two Ensigns walking by in the other direction a quick wink and nod.

"I'm busy Jim, I need to get to Sick Bay." Kirk pulled on his arm and gave him a look. "Alright damn it, can we talk in my office?" Kirk gave him a thankful nod and walked beside him to Sick Bay. Once in McCoy's office Kirk took a breath.

"Carol and the baby can stay." McCoy looked at him blankly. "I thought you'd be happy for me Bones?"

"Jim, you think I didn't already know this? That kind of decision required a full functional review, including a very lengthy report from yours truly." McCoy could see that his response wasn't the one his friend was expecting. He cleared his throat. "That's good news Jim, I'm happy for you, for all of you." Kirk's face brightened somewhat.

"When we dock in six months we'll have a new staff contingency, namely an 'Early Years Custodian', whatever that is."

"A Nursery Nurse Jim." McCoy replied flatly.

"Of course." Kirk went silent, looking around the room as if he wasn't sure what to say next.

"Are you alright?" McCoy asked.

"Me? Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" McCoy was having none of it.

"Because you're the Captain of a Starship and your Girlfriend is pregnant and you're going to be a Father?" Kirk's mouth dropped open.

"Jesus Bones, don't sugar coat it will ya!" McCoy shrugged his shoulders in indifference.

"So Carol's decided to stay?" McCoy collected together some of the PADDs he needed before his meeting as he spoke. Kirk didn't respond. "Jim? Didn't you hear me? I asked if Carol had made her decision to stay?" There was still no answer. "You haven't actually had the discussion yet have you?" Kirk shook his head.

"She's coming under pressure from the Federation to continue her research elsewhere, seems to be a big power play between the Federation and Starfleet, Carol's stuck in the middle."

"How are you going to get out of that one?"

"I haven't come up with that one yet." Kirk looked clearly dismayed.

* * *

Ensign Gillian Green sat eating her lunch in the mess, taking a bite of her sandwich she watched as people flitted around her. People slapped each other on the back and spoke of their families back home and serving on other vessels or distant outposts, others caught up with their friends in different departments. Handovers of shifts took place over a quick coffee, the ship was never quiet or still for long.

It astonished Gillian, how even now she'd spot a face she hadn't seen before. The ship was so vast, the personnel so huge there was still people she hadn't met, probably would never likely to meet. There were numerous social clubs, either organised by team leaders or just a group of people with a similar interest. Gillian had joined the running club, just a bunch of Ensigns who enjoyed running round and round at the same time. It kept her fit and widened her social circle somewhat, it was nice to be able to wave to the occasional person across the mess from time to time. She'd meet a couple of the other Ensigns in her team at the bar, enjoy a few drinks and a laugh. The feeling of loneliness and isolation she had felt when she first started had all but gone, now she felt part of a team. She'd even gone on a few dates.

Finishing her water she began to pack up her tray of empty wrappers and containers, before she slid out of her chair a firm hand on her shoulder kept her in place. Looking up she stuttered back a choked word.

"Captain? Captain Kirk Sir." Kirk gave her a smile and took the seat opposite her.

"I hope you don't mind me interrupting your lunch?" Gillian sat in stunned silence. "Ensign?" She shook her head to clear the fog.

"Yes, I mean no, I don't mind Captain. Of course not, why would I mind…" Kirk could tell he'd shaken her.

"Ensign Green, Lieutenant Commander Pietrucha's told me you're rapidly becoming her favourite Engineer." Gillian couldn't help but beam.

"Thank you Sir, Captain."

"Captain will do just fine Ensign." Kirk tried to put her at ease.

"Yes Captain."

"I need to ask you a favour Ensign." That caught Gillian off guard again, looking around she noticed that the Captain being sat in the mess with an Ensign had drawn attention, she wondered why he'd taken this opportunity to speak to her rather than sending orders through Pietrucha, or via comm. Or any other 'normal' avenue? She turned back to him and realised he was waiting for a response.

"Captain?"

"We're going to be carrying out a full system download when we dock in six months. I'd like you to be on the team Ensign."

"Yes Captain, thank you." Gillian couldn't help but beam.

"There's some, information, I need retrieving from the main system also." The slight crease in Gillian's brow indicated to Kirk that what he was saying was already raising alarm bells in the young Ensign's mind. "I would of course, go through the normal channels for this type of thing, normally. However, a level of discretion is required." Gillian sat quietly for a moment, digesting what the Captain was saying. She looked around again, at least half a dozen people had stopped eating their lunch and just sat watching them through a sideways glance, failing not to be obvious.

"Captain, asking me here is hardly discreet."

"Yes well, you'll be working in the main archive and I wanted enough people to see that I personally had spoken to you so as to not raise any more questions when you're away from your usual post." He knew she wasn't entirely convinced with his answer.

"What would you like me to do?"

"We'll speak again Green, next time somewhere less public. I just wanted to let you know and set the ball rolling, as it were." He gave her another smile and stood, straightening his uniform. "Very well Ensign, excellent work! Keep it up." He'd raised the volume of his voice for the last compliment, making sure those around him had heard. With that he strode away leaving Gillian Green perplexed, nervous and extremely excited.

* * *

Nancy and Kirk had been chatting for the last hour, when they were interrupted by a group of Ensigns entering the bar including Gillian Green. They all walked up to the bar to order their drinks. Nancy began serving all of them one by one, as she was pouring a wine she watched as Kirk acknowledged the group.

"Good evening." He nodded at them all. "Ensign Green." He gave her a smile, which she returned. When they had sat themselves down at one of the corner tables away from the bar Nancy perched on her stool and made a few notes on her PADD. A moment later a lightbulb turned on above Nancy's head.

"What are you up to Jim?" Nancy set her PADD down and stood in front of Kirk at the bar. Kirk looked up at her and gave her a not very convincing quizzical look.

"Me? Nancy when am I up to no good?" Nancy couldn't help but scoff.

"Maybe when you're asleep, but that's a push. Come on, cough up. How do you know Gillian? She was in the other night, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. That woman has been coming in here since I came aboard, she never smiles like that."

"Gillian?" Kirk questioned.

"Ensign Gillian Green." Nancy knew he knew who she was talking about. "You're going to have to get up a lot earlier than that to catch me out Jim, what are you playing at?"

"I like to reward good performance Nancy, you shouldn't be so hard on my crew." Nancy put her hand up in front of him.

"Don't do that, I'm not questioning her, she's a great woman who's found her way on this ship. I'm not questioning her for a moment. I'm questioning you." Nancy folded her arms, she'd had enough of the back and forth. Kirk seemed to realise because he lowered his head and shook it slowly.

"Jesus Nancy, you should be a detective or something. I've asking Ensign Green for some help on a small project I've got running, that's all."

"Small project? What small project?"

"It's confidential." Kirk knew he was failing miserably.

"Green doesn't have the clearance, try again." He took a deep breath.

"If I tell you Nancy you wouldn't be able to deny knowledge if questioned, just trust me will you." She looked at him, he was telling the truth. He was trying to protect her, from what she wasn't sure yet.

"Don't get Green in trouble Jim, she's a good kid." He was actually offended by her last remark, she could tell. "Don't have a go at me, I've said it, move on." He closed his mouth and nodded.

"Tell me a story Nancy." She looked at him incredulously.

"There once was a Captain called Jim…"

"On seconds thoughts, I've just remembered I said I'd see Carol when her shift was over, I'm late." Kirk interrupted her, getting up to leave he heard her say his name. Turning he watched her walk round the bar and come to stand in front of him.

"Whatever you're doing, make sure it works and it's worth it."

"It's worth it Nancy." He whispered back.

"I know she is." It didn't go unnoticed to him that she said 'she' instead of 'it'.

* * *

Carol lay on the bed, enjoying the feeling of her feet lifted off the floor and not standing on a hard surface for hours on end. She gently rubbed her hand round and round on her stomach, small circular motions increasing and decreasing in size. Looking down the bridge of her nose and over her chest she could see the faintest evidence of growth across her abdomen. She hummed a nursery rhyme quietly to herself, one her Mother had sung to her when she was little. Pulling her shirt up she continued the massaging motions on her bare skin, the palm of her hand warmed up and she could feel tiny pins and needles through her fingers. Pulling her top back down she turned on her side and burrowed her head into her pillows, she could feel herself falling asleep.

Jim had asked to see her after her shift, he'd said he wanted to speak to her about something important. However much she reopened her eyes and tried to focus on the picture on her nightstand the comfort of her bed and the serene silence beckoned her to nap. She'd speak to him in the morning.

No sooner had her eyes slipped shut but Kirk entered Carol's living quarters and walked straight to the bedroom, seeing her asleep he hesitated in the doorway, contemplating waking her. He decided against it and went back to the living room and poured himself a drink. Sitting and watching the stars through the small window he could hear her steady breathing. It was comforting, her breathing, the hum of the ship. It was all the sounds he loved, he never wanted to not be able to hear those sounds. He couldn't wait to see her face when he told her that she and the baby could stay.

Giving himself a little mental shake he walked over to Carol's desk and turned on the computer, he needed to get some work done and he could access his reports from her console. He stopped however when Carol's comm was still logged on, he moved his finger to the exit symbol but hovered over it. The subject title of her last communication to the Science Council caught his eye, it also hit him like a runaway train – 'Acceptance of Position 759: Carol Marcus.' Without thinking he opened the comm, he didn't need to read it word for word, he already knew what it said but he read some of it anyway. She'd decided to leave, to leave the ship and him and everything their future held. He looked up, he could just see through the doorway the bed covers crinkle with movement.

"Jim? Jim come to bed." Her voice was thick with sleep, his throat was closing up. He couldn't respond. Without thinking he stood and bolted for the door. Carol heard the door open and close, pulling her covers off she walked into her living room, looking around she couldn't see Jim. She spotted the empty glass on the table, he must have been called away. Turning to go back to bed the light from her computer caught her eye. She walked over but stopped abruptly, the message, her message to the Council was open. She realised that Jim must have seen it, he must have left immediately. Her hands went up to her face in shock.

"Oh god!" She whispered to herself.

* * *

 ** _More to come I promise! Thank you for reading, following and favouriting! A special thank you to those who have taken the time to leave a review. LLAP ;-) XOXO_**


	18. One Crazy Idea

**One Crazy Idea**

"Bones, have you got a minute?" McCoy was still wiping the sleep from his eyes as he stood by the door of his quarters and watched as his friend barged past and went straight to his drinks cabinet. He was about to comment on the time of day but his gut told him that would go down like a lead balloon.

"Not really Jim…" McCoy began to speak but when Kirk turned and faced him he could see his eyes were slightly reddened. "What's going on Jim?" He let his door close and resided himself to the fact Kirk wasn't going anywhere fast.

"I'm sorry Bones, I just needed to talk to someone, talk to you." He watched him pour himself a drink, his hand was shaking. He downed the shot and immediately poured himself another one, this time pouring one for McCoy as well. Holding it out to him McCoy took the glass before he nearly dropped it.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to need this?" He gestured to the drink. "Sit down Jim, what the hell's happened?" McCoy watched Kirk take a seat, once he was settled he took the seat opposite him, glancing quickly at his bedroom door.

"She's leaving." Two words, that's all he muttered but McCoy knew instantly what he was referencing.

"Ah shit Jim, I'm sorry." Kirk just nodded in response, not quite sure what to say next. "When did she tell you?" Kirk looked at him sheepishly, he rubbed his eyes with his fingers and then looked down at the floor.

"She didn't, I read her acceptance of the other position on the computer in her quarters." McCoy's jaw tightened.

"What? Jim, was that really necessary?" He was surprised by his friends actions.

"It wasn't like that! I went to see her, she'd fallen asleep before I got there. I was going to do some work and her comm page was left logged on." Kirk finished his drink and went to get another one. McCoy watched him from across the room.

"And you couldn't have just closed it?" Kirk spun round with the bottle in his hand, his nostrils flaring.

"Christ Bones! Who are you? The morality police?!" McCoy held his hands up, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Jim you're right, I'm sorry. Damn it if I wouldn't have done the same thing. What I'm trying to say is you need to talk to her, pronto Jim. This isn't going to right itself you being here and her being there."

"I don't want to talk to her." It came out as though he was a petulant child, if his friend hadn't of been so heartbroken in that moment McCoy would have told him so.

"Well, beggars can't be choosers Jim, you need to go speak to her, preferably sober." Kirk looked at the drink in his hand, looking back to McCoy he exhaled slowly and set the drink down on the small table.

"You're right."

"When am I not right?" Kirk waved his hand dismissively as he walked past him to the door.

"Thanks Bones." With that Kirk left leaving McCoy standing on his own in his living room.

"Anytime Jim…unbelievable." Walking back to his bedroom McCoy sat on the edge of his bed and ran his hands over his face and through his hair. "I swear that man will be the death of me one day."

He heard a languid purr behind him, McCoy couldn't help but smile as he was pulled back down and into bed.

* * *

When Carol woke she was immediately taken aback by the fact Kirk was sat by her side on the bed just staring at her.

"This is a little creepy." She sat up slightly and waited for him to respond, he was still staring at her. "What Jim?" She pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kirk asked.

"Tell you what?"

"That you were leaving." It hurt him to even say the words.

"Leaving? Jim I don't know what you're talking about?" Kirk stood abruptly and began pacing the room.

"Don't give me that Carol! I saw the message to the Science Council, you've accepted the position! How could you? How could you not discuss this with me first!?" She knew this was coming, she knew he'd seen the message. She just hadn't been sure how he would approach the subject or how she would respond.

"You went through my messages?" She asked.

"That's not the point Carol!"

"Yes it is! You didn't trust me? Was that it?" She sat up onto her knees, her arms crossed defensively.

"Don't do that! You don't get to turn this around on me! And don't you dare talk about trust when clearly YOU don't trust me at all!" He was shouting now but he couldn't help himself. A red mist had clouded over him and it was hard to make out what was real and what wasn't. "Do you know why I needed to talk to you last night? Because I wanted to tell you Starfleet had granted our request for you and the baby to stay on board the Enterprise. Guess it was all a waste of time…if you'd only trusted me…"

"I DO trust you Jim!"

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I'm not leaving!" Carol shouted back.

"What?" Kirk was confused, his mind was reeling.

"I'm not leaving Jim." Carol lowered her voice back to a whisper.

"I don't understand." Carol held her hand out, he looked at it at first, not sure if he was entirely ready to settle down but she wiggled her fingers and the look in her eyes seemed to have the effect she was hoping. Kirk's shoulders slunk and he took her hand in his, sitting on the bed and giving her a smile.

"I had an idea…"

"Carol?" Kirk interrupted her with a worried tone.

"I had an idea, I was worried that they wouldn't let me stay so I thought that if I accepted the position, just went there a couple of months I could make sure the research didn't get into the wrong hands. Doctor McGrath is the head of operations there, we went to the Academy together. I could explain what the research is, what it's intended for and let him know not to let Starfleet get their hands on it and then I could come back here. Once I knew everything would be okay."

"But they have let you stay, it's going to look mighty strange you now leaving."

"Well, I know that now! I jumped the gun, I'm sorry." Kirk pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Don't be sorry, you were trying to do what's right." He kissed the top of her head. "That was one hell of a crazy idea Carol, I don't even know how you think that would have worked?"

"So what are we going to do now?" She asked.

"Leave it to me, don't I always make things right?" There was a pause. "Don't answer that."

"I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

* * *

Three Months Later

Kirk was sat in his ready room behind his desk, he sat back in the high backed chair and placed his hands in his lap. Looking up he smiled at the young Ensign before him.

"The systems ready to be downloaded Captain." Gillian passed the PADD to Kirk.

"That's good news Ensign Green, thank you. Commander Spock himself commented on the speed at which you got it up to spec, high praise indeed. Did Scotty help you out?"

"Yes Sir, he overlooked the entire project." Kirk nodded and looked up from the PADD.

"Good, so we're ready for the first download to the main Starfleet system? With another 3 months to go as well."

"Yes Sir." Gillian replied confidently.

"What about the system isolated data?" He asked, looking over the PADD in his hands.

"All proprietary data will be provided when we dock Sir." Gillian answered confidently.

"That'll be all Ensign." She nodded and left, Kirk looked back down at the PADD.

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts." Nancy placed the pint of ale in front of Gillian.

"It's nothing." She watched her pick up the glass carefully and slowly bring it to her lips.

"It's never nothing when you say 'It's nothing' Gillian." Gillian looked up at Nancy, licking her top lip. She looked around her in a conspiratorial fashion, Nancy closed the gap between them.

"What if I know something, but I shouldn't know something and if I tell someone I know something a lot of people could get into a lot of trouble?" Nancy sat back on the stool she'd pulled round to her side of the bar. They both sat silently watching each other for a moment.

"Is it dangerous? This something." Nancy finally asked.

"No, I don't think so." Gillian shook her head.

"Will anybody get hurt?" Nancy continued.

"No." Gillian answered.

"Do you know the intent? Are these 'lot of people' trying to do something good?" Gillian nodded her head again.

"I think so yes."

"Then you have to weigh it up, you have to be true to yourself Gill. What can you live with?" Nancy watched her think about what she had just said. She seemed to have made up her mind a moment later when she downed the pint in one and looked back up at her.

"Yeah."

* * *

Four Months Later

Carol couldn't wait for the door to open fully before she sprinted through and looked around the room. Seeing that he wasn't there she shouted his name, she heard his from the bathroom and made her way through. Popping her head around the screen she saw that he'd just stepped out of the shower.

"Jim, your comm has been going off all day! Uhura even tried to patch through a communication from Starfleet HQ earlier, what's going on?" Carol looked at him pointedly. Kirk carried on towelling his hair, brushing past her he sat on the end of his bed and continued the circular motions.

"Jim!" Carol yelled. He stopped moving, letting the towel fall to his lap. He finally looked at her, his face calm.

"If it's what I think it is, it's the shit hitting the fan."

* * *

 ** _LLAP ;-) XOXO Hope you're still enjoying, let me know what you think._**


	19. The Moment

**The Moment**

"Hello Stranger." McCoy sat down on the end stool and gave Nancy an awkward, apologetic smile. Nancy had watched him walk in but hadn't moved from the other end of the bar. She waited a moment before she sidled over, placed a hand on the bar and rested her weight on it. She placed her other hand on her hip, raising an eyebrow she gave him her best sultry pout.

"Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, he walks into mine." Her faux Mid-Atlantic English accent made him laugh out loud despite himself. He had thought that maybe she would have been mad at him, it had been a few days since they had last seen each other, he wasn't entirely sure of her disposition yet and hadn't known what to expect. This was a welcome outcome.

She gave him a subtle wink and placed a shot glass in front of him, turning to grab a bottle off the shelf behind her she missed the lustful expression that passed over McCoy's face.

"I've always wanted to say that." She confessed nonchalantly.

"I am dead on my feet." McCoy did look tired, he had bags under his eyes and his jawline was covered by a five o'clock shadow. Pouring the drink into the glass she purposely left the bottle next to him. She watched him take a long sip from the glass, closing his eyes as the liquid ran down his throat and left the soothing burning sensation on his tongue.

"You look like you've been rode hard and put away wet Leonard." McCoy choked on his drink and looked around nervously.

"Darlin' you talk to me like that again in public well, I'm not liable for my actions." Nancy decided against questioning him further on the meaning of what he had just said. A silence fell between them, it wasn't uncomfortable, and on the contrary they both felt it reassuring just to be in one another's presence. After a short time McCoy looked up at Nancy, she was already looking at him, smiling softly.

"You free tonight?" He asked.

"I am." She responded.

"Do you want to go for a run? Then maybe grab something to eat at mine?" McCoy asked coyly.

"I would." Nancy nodded and smiled.

"Around nineteen hundred hours?"

"Sounds good."

"You're a difficult woman to please Ms Englbrecht."

"I've been told." McCoy finished his drink and stood up. "I'll see you later Leonard." He was struck by the reaction he had upon knowing that he would be seeing her again. His stomach felt full, he could feel his cheeks flush and the adrenaline that flooded through him carried him out of the bar with a spring in his step. It was a good feeling.

* * *

Later that evening and McCoy and Nancy were making their eighteenth round of the track. Not before McCoy had made sure they had both warmed up sufficiently. They're feet and pace had fallen into sync by the fifth lap and they chatted as they ran. Neither of them were competitive with the other, it was stark contrast for Nancy who usually ran with Christine or Carol, both of whom were ridiculously competitive.

"Why do I feel like we're in the calm before the storm?" Nancy gasped out between her heavy breathes.

"When are we not?" McCoy replied, Nancy snorted somewhat unattractively, McCoy found it instantly endearing. "Hopefully the week of R&R when we dock next month will simper down any goings on." Nancy slowed her pace and came to a stop. McCoy didn't notice immediately and carried on running, glancing to his left he realised she'd come to a standstill and came to an abrupt stop himself. Jogging back to her he placed his hand on her shoulder, she looked sad all of a sudden. "Nancy? What is it? What's wrong?"

"It hadn't occurred to me until now and I don't want to jump the gun or be ridiculous and I know I'm being silly but I can't help thinking about it…" McCoy's brow creased in confusion, she was rambling.

"Nancy Darlin', you're not making any sense." She took a breath and then looked down to the floor.

"I'm not going to be on this ship forever Leonard." He knew instantly what she referring to; the thought had crossed his mind also. But like anything too big to comprehend, too close to his heart or too difficult to tackle head on he'd pushed it to the bottom of the pile.

"I know." He didn't know what else to say.

"I'm sorry I mentioned it." She said.

"Don't be sorry, the thought had already crossed my mind." He was rubbing her arm with his hand, he wasn't sure whether it was more comforting to her or him.

"It had?" She questioned, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, of course."

"And?" Nancy placed her own hand over his.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. They walked over to one of the benches and sat down, both took long gulps of their water, neither wanting to carry on with their run. Nancy pulled on her sweater and jutted her head towards the door, McCoy nodded and they made their way out. They silently walked down the corridor to the turbolift, silently rode up to the level McCoy's quarters were on. Silently walked in and pulled off their trainers. Nancy was the one who finally broke the quiet.

"You grab the first shower, I need to catch up on a few messages." McCoy tilted his head in acknowledgement and made his way into the bathroom. He was trying to keep his mind clear, if he even begun to think about the predicament they found themselves in he could feel a headache developing. The whole thing seemed insurmountable.

"I'll pour us a drink!" He heard Nancy shout from the living room, he really didn't want his life to change right about now. He really didn't want Nancy to be out of his life. Letting the water rain down on him he closed his eyes and let his head tilt forward until his forehead rested on the wall. He heard the door to the bathroom open and close, turning he wiped the water from his eyes. Nancy was smiling back at him, she was naked. Before he could speak she closed the distance between them and reached round behind him grabbing the soap bottle. He watched her pour a small amount into the palm of her hand then, rubbing her hands together she brought them up and using her fingers, combed the soap through his hair. He stood still and watched the concentration on her face as she massaged the soap into his scalp and hair. She allowed her hands to brush down the back of his neck, over his shoulders and down his chest leaving trails of bubbles in their wake. Nancy pushed him back gently so the water washed away the lather.

"Clean as a whistle." Nancy whispered. McCoy bent his head down to give her a kiss, while his hands cupped her cheeks she braced herself against his chest and rose up on her tip toes.

"Thank you." McCoy answered. Twisting his torso it was his turn to pour some soap into his hand, spreading it over the top of her head the whole exercise was far easier for him given that Nancy was a foot shorter than he was. She giggled when he washed behind her ears, him muttering something about his Mother making him carry out the small act every day after school. The little recollection of his childhood brought a smile to Nancy's face. He stroked the soap down the length of her arms and across her chest, after a few moments Nancy couldn't help but laugh.

"I think they're clean Leonard." She teased, he raised one eyebrow in response and in a very serious tone replied;

"Just wanted to make sure, besides which one of us is the Doctor here? I think you'll find I know one or two things about cleanliness." They both laughed, the sound bouncing off the tiled walls. Making sure that all the soap was out of her hair McCoy looked down at her, her eyes were closed. She was focusing on the feel of his fingers on her scalp. He looked at her pastel pink lips, devoid of her usual red lipstick, her hair was a darker silvery grey. The colour reminded him of a thundery sky, the face it framed was pure as the driven snow. It was a stark contrast.

"Come on, you're going to turn into a prune." He whispered into her ear, not before catching her earlobe in his mouth and between his teeth.

He turned the water off and stepped out, grabbing a towel off the warmer he wrapped it around Nancy first and tucked one corner in under her chin so it stayed in place. Wrapping a towel round his waist he took the opportunity to hold her in a tight embrace, she didn't resist, enjoying the feeling of being so close and listening to his heartbeat through his chest.

"I'm starving." He exclaimed when a loud rumble erupted from his stomach. He tossed another smaller towel to Nancy for her to dry her hair, it land atop her head like a ring around a rubber duck at the fair.

"Thank you." Nancy laughed from under the towel. McCoy pulled the towel off her and gently handed it to her, bowing slightly.

"You're most welcome."

* * *

Neither of them bothered getting changed, both of them sitting in their towels at the dining table. Nancy had her feet tucked up on the chair, balancing the bowl of pasta on her knees as she slurped a forkful into her mouth. As she sucked in the last mouthful the end of the linguini flicked up and left sauce on the end of her nose.

"Good god woman! Look at the state of you." McCoy bent forward and, using his napkin flicked the end of her nose to try and get rid of the sauce.

"You got it?" She asked, he hadn't but told her it was good enough. After all but licking the bowl clean Nancy placed it on the table and then cradled the large glass of red wine as if she was a fortune teller looking into her crystal ball, she sat and watched him finish his food.

"You're staring Nance." She blinked a couple of times and shook her head slightly to wake her up out of her daydream.

"Am I?"

"Yes, what's on your mind?" He asked.

"Nothing, just, trying to enjoy the moment, you know?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Yeah, I do know. This is good Nance." They sat for a while listening to the music that was playing, she took the last sip of her wine, then placing the glass on the table got up and stood in front of McCoy.

"What are you doing?" He asked but she didn't say anything. Pulling the one corner of the towel that was tucked in at the centre of her chest she allowed the material to drop to the floor. McCoy prided himself on being a Gentleman, but in that moment etiquette and decorum went out the window and he allowed himself every opportunity to gaze over every single inch of the woman stood in front of him.

"You ready for desert?" She uttered. He looked up at her expression, he could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"Did you really just say that?" He was smirking.

"What!? You telling me I didn't pull that off?" Nancy placed her hands on her hips in mock offense, completely breaking the alluring appearance she had been going for. This made him grin more and let out a laugh.

"No no Darlin'! Of course, on the contrary, I was in rapture! I was enamoured by your very presence." McCoy stood as he spoke and wrapped his arms around her.

"Umhmm, what else?" She sunk her head against him, enjoying the little kisses he was placing along her collarbone.

"Let me show you."

* * *

 _ **I like this chapter, it's the calm before the storm! Hope you liked it too! LLAP ;-) XOXO**_


	20. Go Fish

**Go Fish**

"We could hardly download that type of information via the system, it'll form part of the handover when we dock in three months as per protocol." Kirk had been speaking to a Lieutenant Esther Loughran for the past two hours, she had systematically listed and verified every file that the Enterprise had downloaded, the size, content and security markings. Her brow never creased, she never tripped on her words. None of her questions were rhetorical and Kirk had very quickly learnt that she expected a full and concise answer to each. He felt like he was being tried by a full judicial panel. He kept his face nonplussed, trying not to give the woman sat on the other end of the video comm any sense of his nervousness.

"Captain, the Starfleet Science division are keen to see for themselves and understand the extent to which Doctor Marcus developed her terraforming research. They were very disappointed when it wasn't included in the initial download, they're really should be no further delay." The steely gaze of the young woman speaking to him impressed Kirk, she was clearly very good at getting what she wanted when she wanted.

"Given its proprietary nature, you can understand our decision not to deviate?" Kirk retaliated.

"It's simple research Captain, I really don't see why it couldn't have been included." She countered, Kirk raised his eyebrows.

"For 'simple' research Starfleet have seemingly gone out of their way to acquire it and, I might add become quite…deliberate in their pursuit." The woman didn't respond. "But of course ma'am, as I stated previously, it'll form part of the direct system download. Now if you'll excuse me." Kirk gave her a curt nod and ended the comm. He had to be very careful, one wrong step and the whole plan would implode. Swivelling in his chair he strode out of his office and onto the Bridge, taking his seat in the Captain's chair he kept his gaze on the view screen in front of him.

"Captain." Kirk jumped out of his skin at the sound of his name coming from Commander Spock standing next to him. Putting his hand to his chest he took a few deep breaths, trying to regain his composure.

"Yes Mister Spock, what can I do for you?" Kirk looked up at him, noting the habitual raise of his right eyebrow.

"My apologies Captain, are you feeling well?" Kirk squirmed under his scrutiny.

"I'm fine Spock, fine. What can I do for you?" He repeated his question.

"We'll be docking at Station Whiskey Sierra in five hours Captain." Spock had noticed the slight perspiration on Kirk's forehead, his heartrate was elevated and his pupils were considerably dilated. It would have been logical to assume that this was all a result of him not noticing his vicinity to him but the fact that all of his symptoms were already present prior to him walking up to stand by his side allowed Spock to conclude that the Captain was anxious.

* * *

The ship was teaming with action, people all over were going about their business at double speed. Ensuring every box was ticked before they docked. The faster they could unload damaged or expired cargo and reload the new supplies, spares and repairs the faster they'd be able to enjoy some shore leave. The teams had been warned by their superior officers however, that if it was found that anybody had taken any shortcuts their shore leave would be cancelled. This prevented mistakes being made.

The station was famed for its promenade of shops, restaurants and bars. It catered for an array of species, including those who had a penchant for gambling. It was known for the late night fights that broke out between players of card games, dice and even live sport. The Starfleet personnel on board the Enterprise who had come straight from the Academy, which was a large proportion, were eager to experience their first deep space encounter with the more nefarious species they'd only heard about.

* * *

Nancy made her way through the throngs of people on the promenade, the atmosphere was electric. In the sea of diverse species there was dots of colour, Starfleet blue red and yellow. The faces of the young Officers were bright with excitement; Nancy smiled to herself, thinking that more than a few of them were going to lose their shirt to a seasoned gamester over the course of their stay. Her long dark smock flowed around her legs as she walked, it felt soothing to be wearing her more usual attire instead of her unassuming black pullover and trousers she wore while on the Enterprise. She pulled her headscarf a little further over her head, another level of defence she utilised.

After years of encountering and studying different cultures on far away planets preserving a level of obscurity was a practical tact to take. On a more personal level, one she didn't always like to ponder she felt safe under the yards of fabric that covered her from head to toe, a result of her childhood she had come to acknowledge. She finally took a seat in one of the quieter eateries, sneaking herself into a corner and ordering a drink. She had planned to meet with McCoy after he'd finished with his debriefings and long list of meetings he had scheduled. Until then she had a plan, sit, read her book and enjoy people watching.

* * *

Scotty and Gillian Green stood at the docking door waiting for the Officer that was going to lead the physical data handover.

"Now don't you worry Green, we couldn't of done a better job. Don't let them push you around alright." Scotty gave her arm a nudge with his own and a comforting smile, Gillian returned it, happy she had the Chief stood next to her.

"Thanks Chief."

"Don't mention it Lass." They watched as a very strict looking Lieutenant approached them, he was very tall and slim. His angular face and green eyes made him less handsome and more striking in appearance. He approached them without hesitation, holding out his hand expectantly.

"Lieutenant Commander Scott?" He spoke stiffly with a slight lisp. Scotty shook the man's hand.

"Aye Sir and you are?"

"I'm Lieutenant Templeton." He turned his attention to Gillian who balked under his stare.

"And you are?" He curtly questioned, a dismissive hand waving in front of her. Gillian took an instant dislike to the man.

"I'm Ensign Green, I assisted the Chief with the data prep…" Templeton looked at the time on his PADD as she spoke.

"We better be on our way, we're already behind schedule." He interrupted, both Scotty and Gillian looked each other and silently communicated their mutual instantaneous hate for the man who had already turned and began walking away.

"Come on, it shouldn't take too long. There's two pints with our name on them in the dingiest bar they have on this thing as soon as we're done with this." The pair of them followed Templeton, wanting the whole thing to go as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Kirk walked at a slower pace than he usually did, not wanting to rush Carol who now sported quite the pregnancy waddle.

"Jim, there's not a chance in hell I'm setting foot on that station, my ankles are swollen and I just want to go to bed which is what I intend to do for the entire time we're docked." Kirk gave her a sympathetic glance.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Jim, I love you but no, no thank you. You've got work to do, besides, you need the down time before our lives get even more hectic than they already are. Trust me, if you were the one pregnant I would be on that station right now getting drunker than I had ever been before!" Kirk pulled her in to his side and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "Behave yourself." She warned as she stopped outside a turbo lift.

"When do I not?" He gave her a mischievous grin and a wink before she rolled her eyes in response and entered the turbo lift. Kirk stood there for a moment, not really thinking about one thing particular, just wondering to himself how he'd managed to find himself in the situation he was in. Captain of a starship, in love with a brilliant, smart, beautiful woman who was carrying their child. Friends who had his back no matter what, he hoped his Father would have been proud.

"JIM!" He was brought back to reality by the booming voice of his CMO, Kirk turned to see McCoy bounding up to him.

"Bones, where you off to in a hurry?" Kirk noticed how his friend uncharacteristically stumbled over his words.

"I need to um…get some stuff done before I…um." McCoy hadn't told him about Nancy, he hadn't told anybody about Nancy. It wasn't that he wanted to keep it a secret, there just hadn't been the right time. Plus he knew his friend had been snowed under with his own issues, he didn't want to add to his burden.

"Bones, come on man, spit it out." Kirk laughed.

"I need to go check on some supplies that weren't on the auxiliary products report." He finally managed to get out, which wasn't a complete lie. "Do you know where Hutto is?" V'sosh Hutto was the Quartermaster, who'd made himself scarce as soon as they had docked much to the absolute despair of several functional leads.

"No I don't, but I'll walk with you onto the station, my appraisal meeting isn't until tomorrow. Do you fancy getting a drink? I heard the Dabo tables are crazy here!" McCoy's pulse rate quickened, he knew Nancy was waiting for him. He decided to tell the truth.

"I'm meeting Nance Jim." McCoy tried to keep his expression blank.

"Great! The three of us can try and get into some trouble!" Kirk gave him a pat on the back and began to make his way to the station, McCoy just stared after him not knowing what to do or say.

* * *

She was engrossed in her PADD, reading a thriller about the Vorta.

"Nancy!" She jumped slightly and looked up, her eyes darting around trying to work out who had shouted her name. Her mouth fell open when she saw that it was Jim Kirk bounding over to her, the biggest Cheshire cat grin on his face. He was being followed by an incredibly furious looking Leonard McCoy.

"Jim? What are you doing here? Where's Carol?" She knew her tone denoted disappointment, she plastered a smile on her face in a vague attempt to cover up her true feelings on seeing him stood in front of her. Kirk hadn't seemed to notice her initial reaction upon seeing him and took the seat next to her, she looked back up to McCoy, who was still stood behind Kirk. He silently mouthed an apology to her, she tried to give him a reassuring smile in return.

"She's staying on the Enterprise, Bones invited me for a drink." Kirk said.

"You invited yourself Jim." McCoy growled out.

"Nice to see you too Leonard, what can I get you two Gentleman?" Nancy got up from the table, waiting for the two men to give her their order.

"I'll get it." McCoy offered up himself.

"No really, let me. I need to stretch my legs anyway." Nancy gave him a wink and pointed at Kirk.

"Something over ice Jim?" He nodded back, she pointed at McCoy.

"The usual?" He looked at her with fondness and couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself at the 'three's a crowd' situation they'd found themselves in.

"Yes please Nance." She went off to the bar leaving Kirk staring at McCoy.

"What Jim?" McCoy asked.

"Yes please Nance? Bones, what's going on?" Kirk had a twinkle in his eye, McCoy didn't like that twinkle in his eye. It always meant trouble or earache for him.

"Jim, go fish." Was his response.

* * *

 ** _How do you think it's going? Hope you're enjoying, thanks for reading! LLAP ;-) XOXO_**


	21. Brawls, Bar Fights and Bears Oh My!

**Quick Note: You may have noticed I've carried out some _'editing'_ to this story. Firstly, the name. To cut a long story short I felt that I'd written two stories...so I split them. The individual character interactions I've separated into another story (Observations From The Bar). Sorry for any confusion and I really could have left it how it was but it was bugging the hell out of me! I think it works better this way. **

**Brawls, Bar Fights And Bears Oh My!**

The lights had dimmed, the air was filled with smoke and the smells of different foods people were eating and the different perfumes of the people that filled the bar to capacity. There were deep conversations, rude jokes and deals being made around them, lovers quarrelled and strangers flirted.

"DABO!" McCoy was interrupted mid-sentence by the shouts and cheers at the gaming table only a few feet away from where he and Nancy sat. Looking over he frowned, Kirk was stood at the table, flanked either side by two Dabo girls, their arms round his waist. On the opposite side was a diminutive old woman, taking the clothes off the back of anybody who tried to play her. Another man, tall with tattoos across his face stood in tears, having lost his savings.

"Look at him, like a pig in shit." McCoy deadpanned.

"How's his stack of Latinum fairing?" Nancy asked, craning her neck to try and look round McCoy.

"Low." He answered, still watching.

"Oh dear, a common saying in Dabo is 'Watch the wheel, not the girl'. Sounds like Jim's fallen at the first hurdle." McCoy nodded his head in response, still watching Kirk chat and flirt with the women around him. Seemingly not bothered how his 'stack' was fairing.

"I don't think Carol would be too impressed if she saw him now." McCoy turned his attention back to Nancy, taking a swig of his drink. She'd pulled her head scarf down, her silver white hair luminous around the dark cloth that surrounded her.

"I don't think carol would care less, she knows better than anybody, present company excepted of course, what she's got herself into with Jim kirk." She gave him a grin and took a sip of her own drink. The empty glasses of their previous drinks littered the table, along with business cards and PADDs that had been dropped by the business dealers passing by. As she put her glass back down on the table McCoy let his little finger graze against the side of her hand, she looked down at the faintest of touches between them. Leaving her hand wrapped around her glass allowed McCoy to stroke the outside of her palm.

"I'm sorry we've ended up on babysitting duty." McCoy sounded more angry than apologetic, Nancy laughed and looked over at Kirk who was arguing with one of the other patrons at the Dabo table. She reverted her attention back to McCoy, he felt like the only person in the room.

"It's not your fault, besides it keeps things interesting doesn't it? From a socio anthropological perspective?" She got a raised eyebrow for her last comment.

"Whatever you say Darlin'. I know what I'd rather be doing." It wasn't a dismissive comment, rather a longing wish on the part of McCoy.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Nancy teased, McCoy gave her a pointed look and was about to answer when they both heard a choked shout and feminine scream from behind them. Turning McCoy saw that Kirk was in a chokehold of a man twice his size. Jumping up he cleared the space between him and Kirk in a matter of seconds.

"Now now Gentleman! I'm sure there's been a mistake!" McCoy stood between the seven foot tall man and Kirk.

"He was cheating!" The man angrily sneered, not taking his eyes, or clenched hand off Kirk.

"Cheating! You were the one who..." The man had obviously clenched tighter around Kirk's neck because his words trailed off in a coughed choke.

"Hey now! That's enough!" McCoy pumped his chest out and brought himself up to his full size. There was a moment of silence, they had found themselves in a standoff.

"Excuse me, Sir. May I have a word?" Both Kirk and McCoy looked to their right at Nancy, who was now stood next the man giving him a warm smile.

"Nance?" McCoy warningly spoke, Nancy ignored his plea not to intervene.

"Sir, a word if I may?" She gently pulled her headscarf down further, allowing her collarbone to be seen and placed her hand on the man's arm. Kirk watched as the man's eyes softened, giving him once last glare he released his hold and both him and McCoy watched as Nancy led him away from the volatile situation.

"Jim, I swear to God..."

"Shhh Bones, watch." Kirk was mesmerised, as was McCoy if he wasn't so damned nervous and scared. Nancy gave them a glance, a warning not to interfere. She returned her full attention back to the man in front of her and began speaking in his ear. After a moment, but what felt like a lifetime to McCoy they watched as the man took a lock of Nancy's hair in his hands and twisted it around his finger.

"That's it! That's too far..." Kirk had to grab both of McCoy's arms to stop him from running full tilt into the man.

"Bones wait!" Kirk whispered.

"Not a chance Jim, this is too far! He's gone too far!" But just as he was about to bolt Nancy bowed slightly and started walking away. Making her way back she silently instructed them to follow her with a nod of her head. Walking out of the bar and onto the main promenade she lifted her headscarf back over her head, careful to tuck the strands of silvery hair away from inquisitive eyes. The three of them stood still as everybody rushed around them.

"You owe me Jim." Nancy remarked scathingly to Kirk.

"What did you say? What did you do?" Kirk asked breathlessly.

"Just something I learnt as a child, with my Father." Nancy replied unconsciously, but immediately regretted uttering a reference to her Father when Kirk's eyes went dark. He looked at her knowingly, or so she felt in the moment.

"Well, thank you Nancy." He eventually replied earnestly, deciding it was not the time or place to question any further the link between her dealing with a huge menacing male and her Father.

"Nance, are you alright?" McCoy edged closer and put a protective arm around her, if Kirk had thought the whole scenario was strange before between McCoy and Nancy he definitely did now.

"I'm fine Leonard, he was a Vidiian, they're a very proud race. For years they've been ravaged by the 'Phage', they have been forced to use their technology to harvest other species' organs to replace their own as they fail. They're known to forcibly remove organs from live subjects, Jim nearly found himself in a worse fate."

"My God man! You really do want to get yourself killed and everyone around you don't you!" McCoy had lost his cool, he knew it. Kirk looked at him and knew it to.

"I'm sorry, I really am. Thank you again."

"Look, we're fine. We're stood here with all of our organs intact, come on. If he thinks I'm magical or a Wiccan of some kind so be it...it wouldn't be the first time. Let's go find another bar." Nancy began to walk away.

"You're kidding! Nance! You have got to be joking!" McCoy shouted after her incredulously.

"Your Girlfriends a badass Bones." Kirk laughed and slapped McCoy on the back before setting off after Nancy. McCoy was lost for words.

"Jim! She's not my..." He stopped himself, not wanting to lie to his friend but neither wanting to confirm his relationship status with Nancy. "Unbelievable!" He muttered as he followed after the pair. He had to admit, he was mesmerised.

* * *

"Cheers!" Scotty raised his glass to Gillian's. As they set their glasses down on the table an old man in a large cloak approached their table.

"Ah, friend. Can I offer you a charming little trinket?" He offered the golden box in the palm of his hand as if it offered the secret of life itself.

"Uh, no, thanks." Scotty smiled politely, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Oh. Perhaps the lovely Lady is interested in what I have to offer?" Gillian shook her head.

"Ah, friend Klingon. Can I interest you in a harmless trinket?" The old man stopped another passer by, the Klingon obviously knew what he offering as he held his hands up immediately in defence.

"Get that away from me. The Earthers like those things, don't they?" The passer by sneered at Scotty and Gillian.

"Oh, yes." The chancer agreed.

"Frankly, I never liked Earthers. They remind me of Regulan blood worms." The pair laughed, seemingly at Scotty and Gillian's expense.

"That..." Gillian began to rise from her seat, Scotty grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back down.

"Easy, Lass. You ought to be more forgiving." Gillian wasn't convinced, but sat back down nether the less.

"No. I just remembered. There is one Earthman who doesn't remind me of a Regulan blood worm. That's Kirk. A Regulan blood worm is soft and shapeless, but Kirk isn't soft. Kirk may be a swaggering, overbearing, tin-plated dictator with delusions of godhood, but he's not soft." The Klingon laughed heartedly.

"How do you know the Captain!? And how dare you speak about him like that! You...!" Again, Gillian was on her feet, this time too fast for Scotty to stop her.

"Take it easy, Lass! Everybody's entitled to an opinion." Scotty was bristling himself, but had been in enough bars and enough bar fights to know when luck was on his side. Something told him it wasn't tonight.

"That's right, and if I think that Kirk is a Denebian slime devil, well that's my opinion too." Gillian raised her clenched fist.

"Don't do it, Green, and that's an order." Scotty hadn't taken his eyes off either of the men.

"You heard what he called the captain!" She hadn't moved her eyes off both the men in front of her either, one of them moved closer to her. "Try it pal! I welcome it!" Green sneered.

"Forget it. It's not worth fighting for. We're big enough to take a few insults. Now, drink your drink." Scotty picked up Gillian's glass and offered it to her.

"Of course, I'd say that Captain Kirk deserves his ship. We've all heard about the Enterprise. We like it, we like Starfleet sticking their nose in where it don't belong we really do. That sagging old rust bucket is designed like a garbage scow. Half the quadrant knows it."

"Mister Scott!" Gillian looked at Scotty incredulously, not understanding how he wasn't offended by what the passer by was saying.

"Laddie, don't you think you should rephrase that?" Something in eyes had shifted, he laughed lazily but inside his stomach was burning with fire. Scotty turned his attention to the passer by, the Klingon. He ignored the old man who was now making his way quietly to another table.

"You're right, I should. I didn't mean to say that the Enterprise should be hauling garbage. I meant to say that it should be hauled away as garbage."

"You son of a...!" Scotty tossed the drink from his hand as he spoke. A clattering of glass could be heard throughout the bar.

Outside, McCoy, Kirk and Nancy were making their way past when Nancy stopped, turning to the sound of crashing glasses, chairs being broken and jaws being smacked. The two men looked at her questioningly.

"What is it?" Kirk asked.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like Commander Scott."

* * *

 _ **Thank you for the follow and favourites, glad you're enjoying! Going to get back to the serious stuff soon! LLAP ;-) XOXO**_


	22. Patching Things Up

**Patching Things Up**

Doctor Geng Lu had drawn the short straw; he was covering the late shift at the station med bay. This meant he was sure to be spending his time fixing bones and the drunken broken hearts of eager travellers and timeworn merchants. He dragged his hand over his bristled jawline and downed his cold, stale coffee, which may or may not have had a shot of liquor hastily splashed in it when no one was around. Looking around he noted that the sole Nurse on duty, who was even more depressed than he was at the situation she had found herself in was sat on a bio-bed facing away from him, swinging her legs and rolling her neck round and round. Slowly walking to the medicine cabinet he pulled a vial filled with a mild tranquiliser off the shelf. Using a hypospray he injected the sedative into his own neck, closing his eyes to savour the relaxing feeling taking over his body. That combined with his 'coffee' gave him a pretty decent buzz. He sat on the closest bio-bed, lying down and resting his head in his hands he closed his eyes and listened to the beeps and bleeps of the computers around him.

* * *

"Doctor…Doctor?" Nancy shook Geng Lu's shoulder; he was out like a light. "I don't think he's going to wake up." Nancy looked at McCoy with an amused smile on her face. McCoy limped over to stand beside Nancy, shaking the Doctor's shoulder, far more roughly than Nancy had. McCoy muttered a few expletives under his breath and turned away from the sleeping man.

"NURSE!" McCoy looked around the med-bay, there wasn't one in sight. "Unbelievable! Right, everyone take a seat." He pulled one of the suspended trolley tables next to him and started loading it with hyposprays and other bits and pieces needed to patch somebody up after an epic bar fight. Kirk peered through his one open eye, the other having closed up after he had been hit by a chair across the side of his head. Nancy stayed next to McCoy, watching him dump equipment on the trolley like he was taking part in a mad dash supermarket sweep.

"Do you need a hand?" She asked.

"You should be sat down yourself Nance." McCoy gave her a glance and winced slightly at the split lip she was sporting.

"I'm fine, can I help?" She repeated her question. McCoy looked behind her at the three beds with three Starfleet officers sitting on them, all in varying degrees of physical deficiency. Scotty had a bloody nose and split lip, Green had a bruised cheek and split knuckles and Kirk, well other than the black eye his cheek was cut, his knuckles were bleeding and McCoy was sure he had some broken ribs to boot.

"Can you go and sit with Jim? Keep an eye on him?" He asked tenderly.

"Of course." She nodded and smiled.

"Let me know if he starts getting woozy." McCoy's jaw cracked when he spoke, he held the side of his face with his hand, giving it a gentle rub.

"Woozy? Is that a medical term?" Nancy teased.

"Laymen's terms I think." Nancy made her way over to Kirk and hopped up on the bed to sit next to him.

"How you feeling slugger?" She nudged his side with her elbow, Kirk winced at the impact and looked at her sideways through his good eye.

"Me? Champion. You?" She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Just another day at the office." Kirk struggled to laugh. McCoy walked over and began scanning Kirk, taking his time to check over him thoroughly.

"Well Jim, it looks like you don't have a concussion. I'll give you something for the pain and then we'll sort out those ribs once I've taken care of everybody else." Kirk only nodded in response, too tired, too drunk and too much in pain to do much else. After McCoy had given Kirk something for the pain he turned his attention to Nancy, bringing his scanner up he scowled at the readout.

"It's just a split lip Leonard." Nancy stated in reaction to McCoy's unspoken response, trying to reassure him. He shifted uncomfortably, his eyes darting to Kirk and then back to Nancy.

"I know it is Nance, there's just a lot of scar tissue and historic hairline fractures across your jawline. It might be worth doing a series of treatments with the regenerator to clean that up. Don't tell me you don't still get an ache from time to time." Her eyes glassed over, she was surprised at her reaction upon having to listen to someone say out loud the very real effects of her past. She swiped at her eyes haphazardly with the back of her hand, plastering a smile on her face and quickly putting her rising emotions in check.

"Historic fractures?" Kirk queried, looking at McCoy. There was an uncomfortable silence, Nancy didn't trust herself to speak, her throat closing up.

"I guess it's tougher to be an Anthropologist than you might think Jim." McCoy said, Kirk glanced at Nancy, not missing the tell-tale signs of someone becoming increasingly upset. He wasn't convinced but chose not to question further.

"Seems so." Kirk replied. McCoy caught Nancy's attention and mouthed a silent apology when Kirk wasn't looking, she nodded hoping he understood that she wasn't mad. He was Doctor and he was doing his job, she couldn't blame him for it.

When they were all patched up and McCoy had given a dose of something to Doctor Lu they all made their way out of the med bay, standing on the now quieter promenade they stood in a circle and looked at each other.

"Captain, I must apologise. It was my fault and I accept any punishment that you deem fit…" Green earnestly began apologising to Kirk but Scotty had put his hand on her shoulder and began interjecting.

"Shh now Green, Captain, I cannae let Green take the blame. It was me who…" It was Kirk's turn to interrupt.

"Scotty, we'll talk about it in the morning. I think we're all tired and we still have a lot to do in the next few days, let's get some shut eye shall we." Scotty knew they wouldn't talk about it in the morning, there was nothing to talk about. Kirk threw Green a knowing smile before slapping McCoy on the back.

"Well Bones, thanks for the drink." With that he walked away, ready to see Carol and knowing he still had a lot of questions coming his way regarding Carol's research. He needed to clear his mind.

Scotty and Green said their farewells and began walking in the other direction leaving McCoy and Nancy standing alone. When Nancy turned her attention back to McCoy after watching the pair leave she saw that he was already looking at her with a dark look on his face.

"What is it?" She asked.

* * *

Carol heard the door open and close, she didn't open her eyes knowing that it could only be Kirk. She listened to him undress and go to the bathroom, the water ran for a while and then the other side of her bed dipped with the weight of his body. She felt an arm snake round her middle, settling on her stomach.

"You had a good time?" She asked through a tempered yawn, Kirk nuzzled his face into the nook of her neck and nodded. "Did everybody behave themselves?" She continued, turning so that she could face him and Kirk could wrap his arms around her.

"Sure." He couldn't help but yawn himself, it had been a long night. Carol raised her head from his chest and gave him a kiss, she noticed the tell-tale signs of revitalised skin, the pinkish hue that uncharacteristically covered his cheek gave it away.

"How did your meeting go?" She chose not to ask any further questions relating to the obvious treated injury to his cheek, she really didn't care in the first place. He was a big boy, he could look after himself, besides, she was going to be a Mother to an actual child, she didn't need to Mother him also.

"Sure." His eyes were already closed as he mumbled his reply.

"Jim, that doesn't make sense." She watched as his eyelids grew heavy until eventually they stopped opening and closing and his breathing steadied. "Jim?" There was no response, he was fast asleep. She couldn't help but laugh, he was so incredibly, adorably cute when he was asleep. She watched him for a moment longer before turning herself back over.

* * *

"Good night Commander Scott." Gillian gave him a warm smile. "Thank you again."

"Aye well, don't mention it again Lassie will you?" Scotty sheepishly responded.

"Alright, well, good night." Gillian entered the code for her quarters and walked in, letting the door close behind her. Scotty stood staring at the now closed ingress between them.

"Ach! Get a hold of yourself Man! You're acting like a wee girl!"

* * *

"Well this makes a change." Nancy sat on the far end stool at the bar on board the Enterprise, her bar normally. Tonight though it was McCoy who was playing Bartender, she watched as he expertly pulled two glasses off the shelf and poured a decent Bourbon into both, leaving them neat. He raised his glass and passed one to her.

"Cheers."

"Cheers." She replied, clinking her glass against his. They both took a nice long sip, savouring the taste. Setting her glass down she looked at McCoy, after the others had left he'd been the one to suggest a night cap. She still didn't know why his mood seemed to have changed, she thought about asking him again, what it was that he had been thinking about but she had asked and he hadn't answered. She knew him well enough to know that if he really wanted to tell her he would, in his own time. A silence fell between them, not uncomfortable as such, both maybe just waiting for the other to make the first move. He opened his mouth first but no words seemed to come, she knew instantly that she didn't want to hear what he was about to say.

"I'm meeting with an old friend of mine tomorrow." She threw out as a way to stop him from plucking up the courage to say whatever he was about to. He seemed taken aback, and then maybe a little relieved that she had interrupted him.

"Oh yeah." He replied.

"Yeah, we went to Uni together. Haven't seen him in the longest time…you're welcome to join us." She tagged the last bit on as an afterthought and it was obvious to the both of them that she had. McCoy downed his drink.

"I'm sorry I can't." Was all he offered, she nodded her head, downing her own drink also.

"Well, I'll catch up with you later then." She wasn't going to ask him, she promised herself she wouldn't.

"Yeah, well, good night Nance." McCoy stood stock still, she looked at him for a moment longer before getting up from the stool.

"Good night Leonard."

* * *

 ** _Thanks for sticking with this, I'm going to be really getting into it with Carol and Jim in the next chapter or two. Hope you're enjoying! LLAP ;-) XOXO_**


	23. Setting Me Free

**Setting Me Free**

Officer Templeton sat at his desk, his back rod straight. Looking over the PADDS that were set all at ninety degree angles from one another he peered up at Scotty and Gillian Green.

"Everything seems to be in order, all proprietary information has been linked to the previous remote download from the Enterprise."

"That's good to hear." Green responded.

"It will be a while before our researchers have audited each file, we may need to convene again at a later date." He tapped away at his PADD as he spoke.

"Not a problem." Green eagerly confirmed, Scotty gave her a sideways glance. He knew she was nervous but her nerves were getting the better of her and he knew a man like Templeton would be very much aware and suspicious of her current behaviour.

"Aye well, we'll be off then." Scotty rose to his feet, deciding for himself that the meeting was at an end.

"Thank you for your cooperation, I'm impressed by the efficiency of you and your staff Commander Scott." Templeton was smiling but the smile hadn't reached his eyes. He was cool and unaffected, constantly suspicious of everyone.

"I should hope so, the crew of the Enterprise are the best in the Fleet!" Scotty almost shouted back, ever protective and proud of 'his' ship. The pair walked out of the office and stood in the hallway. "Well, that's that done with, you can go and enjoy some much deserved R&R before we have to get back." Scotty gave her a friendly smile.

"If you need any more help with anything Chief, let me know. I'm happy to help." Scotty watched her walk away, not before noting that she quickly turned, caught his eye and gave him another smile.

* * *

There was knocking at McCoy's door, heaving himself up from his chair he went and opened it glad to see that it was Nancy and not Jim. She walked past him and into his quarters.

"You ready to get into more trouble?" He asked. She hadn't turned to him yet. "Nance?" He pulled on her shoulder gently, turning her to him. Her eyes were red and she'd all but licked off her red lipstick with nervousness. "What's wrong?"

"Leonard I don't know how to say this…" He hadn't seen her lost for words before.

"Just say it Nance." It came out meaner than he had meant, his stomach was instantaneously knotted with anticipation.

"I'm not coming Leonard, I'm not coming with you." She stared at him, seeing his eyes flicker with the news. After a moment he walked away from her, going to his cabinet and pouring himself a drink. She noted that he didn't pour one for her.

"Why not?" He growled into his glass before finishing it off, not looking at her as he spoke.

"I've completed my research here Leonard, I told you I was meeting an old friend, well he offered me a position at the Daystrom Institute on a permanent basis. And well, I took it." He didn't respond, she had no idea what he was thinking. "I'm going to miss you Leonard." She couldn't take anymore, saying those last words broke her resolve, the tears falling from her eyes. He was over to her and had her cradled in his arms before she realised. "I'm sorry Leonard."

"Don't be sorry Nance, I understand." He stroked her hair over and over again.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure anything." He was still holding her, neither wanting the other to let go.

"When we had been stood on the promenade, and later in the bar, your mood had changed. You were looking at me differently and it was like you wanted to say something. What did you want to say Leonard?" He closed his eyes and letting out a long breath he slowly kissed the top of her head.

"I didn't know if I was good for you." He finally whispered into her hair.

"Good for me?"

"Yeah, I couldn't help thinking that being stuck on this ship with me wasn't the best thing for you." Nancy creased her brow in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because the Doctor in me was telling me you need to live your life, out there with all those people. Not here with a miserable bastard." She stepped away from him, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Why didn't you say it then?" He could hear the anger in her voice, he didn't blame her.

"Because I knew it would be wrong to say that, plus me…" He pointed to his chest with his finger. "…didn't want you to go." Her shoulders slumped.

"You're right."

"Which part?" He asked confused.

"All of it I guess, I came to the same conclusion. I want to stay to be with you but I know that I need to be out there. I've studied life for so long and you taught me to live it. I need to live it Leonard. God! That's sound ridiculous!" She covered her face with her hands, laughing from exhaustion.

"No it doesn't! I guess I only have myself to blame that you're leaving then." McCoy laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Nancy looked at him and sadly laughed also.

"I guess you do! Do you hate me?" He shook his head silently.

"I don't hate you Nance, in fact I think I've fallen in love with you. But that's why you've got to leave." She gave him a warm smile and then leapt towards him and kissed his longingly. They both stood still, their lips pressed together in anguish and pain. In love and passion they held onto one another, knowing that all they would have left of each other soon enough was memories.

"Thank you Leonard, for setting me free."

* * *

"Captain, we have permission to leave the station." Spock turned from his console and looked at Kirk.

"Thank you Mr Spock, Sulu take us out." Kirk heaved a sigh of relief.

"Aye Captain." Kirk watched as the ship slowly made its way from the station. Carol was in their quarters resting, she was due any day and Bones had told her to stay put. "Your orders Captain?" Sulu asked, spinning in his chair.

"Let's take it easy shall we? Warp two." Kirk gave Sulu a wry smile, knowing that he was under strict instructions from Carol not to get into any trouble whatsoever.

"Aye Sir, course plotted and lay in, warp two." Kirk sat there a moment before rising from his chair and going to Spock.

"Mr Spock, you have the conn."

"Captain? May I ask where you are going?" Spock raised his eyebrow.

"Spock, my girlfriend is about to pop."

"Pop Captain?" Kirk rolled his eyes.

"Give birth Spock! I'm going to go see how she is." Spock bowed his head. Kirk walked off the bridge and into the turbolift. Standing facing the door, his head full of possibilities, he rubbed at his eyes, trying to focus on something, anything. He hadn't realised he'd come to a stop.

"Captain?" The voice filtered in through his fog and he realised a young ensign was stood at the open door staring at him.

"Hum?" He stared at the young man.

"Captain, are you getting off here?" The young ensign questioned hesitantly. Kirk looked down the corridor, they all looked the same. "This is deck ten Sir." The ensign answered, as if reading his mind. Kirk shook his head and gave the man an embarrassed smile.

"Yeah, I mean yes, thank you Ensign Corr." The young man smiled back at him, impressed and proud that the Captain, who he had never met before knew his name. Kirk made his way down the corridor, stopping at his door. His hand hovered over the key display.

"Snap out of it!" He whispered to himself before pressing the key button and walking in. The quarters were dimmed slightly in a warm light, looking around he noted the crib set up in the corner, the small garments laid out at the side. Walking over he picked up a small pair of booties. He saw from the corner of his eye Carol walk from the bedroom, her large white nightgown flowing around her ankles. Her hair was slightly mussed but she'd never looked more beautiful in his eyes. She stood next to him, stroking his arm.

"They're so small." He muttered, feeling the fabric of the small slippers between his thumb and forefinger.

"Yeah, babies are small." Carol couldn't help but tease him a little.

"I didn't realise how small." He answered honestly. She turned him towards her and wrapped her arms around his middle, her huge bump pressed against him.

"You're going to do great you know." She spoke against his chest.

"I don't know about that, I'm glad you're going to be around. At least one of us will know what the hell we're doing!" She couldn't help but laugh.

"Jim, I love you. You're going to fine, we're going to fine."

"I love you too. Now come on, go rest." Walking her back into the bedroom he helped her lower herself to the bed and placing the pillows around her head helped her get comfortable. Sitting on the side of the bed he stroked her stomach round and round. Carol sat and watched the rhythmic movement, laughing when a foot or hand pushed against his hand. Kirk's face brightened in response.

"Do you think she doesn't like it?" He asked.

"I think he does!" Carol answered, punctuating the word 'he' with a tap of her hand on his.

"I better get back, let me know if you need me for anything okay." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and stood up, straightening his uniform.

"Will do, don't worry Jim, you're not going to miss it!" Carol gave him a grin. "Now, off you go, don't you have a ship to be running…Captain?" Kirk gave her a mock salute and then blowing her a kiss, reluctantlyleft.

* * *

Christine sat at her desk reviewing her PADD, mentally ticking off her list of things to do she looked up atMcCoy's door. He'd been in foul mood since they'd left the station and she knew exactly why. She'd been surprised at first and sad that Nancy hadn't come back out with them. She'd met up with her and Uhura just before they'd left, saying their goodbyes. Nancy had gone to see Carol, giving her a great big hug and small gift for the baby. She was going to miss her. Not as much as McCoy was it seemed, standing she went over to the replicator and made two coffees, knocking on his door she hesitantly peered through. He was sat at his desk, PADDs piled high in front him. Placing the coffee in front of him she gave him a sympathetic smile.

"What's this for?" He asked gruffly.

"I thought you might need it Doctor." She answered,unaffected by his gruff tone.

"You never bring me coffee, what you up to Chapel?"He eyed her suspiciously.

"Nothing Doctor! Well alright, I just thought you might need a bit of cheering up, I know you and Nancy had become close…" He cleared his throat, interrupting her.

"Yeah well, life goes on." His cheeks were flushed slightly, he gave her another quick glance. Christine was a good woman, he realised he needn't be so guarded with her. "I am going to miss her Chapel, I already am missing her." He very honestly stated. She didn't know what to say in response.

"I've prepped theatre two for Doctor Marcus, all the equipment is there." She chose to change the subject.

"Thank you Nurse Chapel." She nodded, walking out of his office she heard him shout after her. "Yes Doctor McCoy?"

"Thank you Christine, for everything." She stared at him, taken aback by his tenderness.

"Anytime Doctor…oh I was wondering? You've delivered a baby before haven't you Doctor?" He looked at, left eyebrow cocked.

"I delivered plenty of calfs back in Georgia on the farm,it's basically the same, right Chapel?" She couldn't tell whether he was joking.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for following and favouriting, I'm glad you're enjoying it! Please let me know your thoughts by leaving a review. LLAP ;-) XOXO_**


	24. New Life

**New Life**

"Jim."

"Jim."

"Jim."

"JIM!" Kirk shot up in bed, his eye's wide.

"What? What is it Carol?" He turned to Carol who was already sat up next to him.

"It's time." Carol said to him, he rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair, trying desperately to wake up. He didn't understand what she meant.

"Time? Time for what?" He mumbled back to her, ready to go back to sleep.

"The baby Jim!" Carol was taking short breaths, in out, in out, in out. Kirk watched her mouth, pursed into a little 'O' shape.

"The baby? The baby! It's coming?" Kirk jumped out of bed.

"Yes Jim…the baby is coming! Ahhhhhhhh!" Kirk watched aghast as Carol clenched onto the bed sheets as a contraction came into full force. He was stood frozen to his spot, not quite knowing what to do. Carol was about to shout at him when he suddenly snapped out of his trance and sprung to the comm. unit on the wall.

"Captain Kirk to Doctor McCoy."

"McCoy here, what is it Jim?"

"It's Carol, I think she's gone into labour." Kirk didn't take his eyes off of her the entire time.

"You think Jim?" McCoy asked.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Carol let out a primal scream.

"No, I don't think, she is definitely in labour Bones!" Kirk shouted into the wall.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Kirk heard the beep signifying Bones had come off the comm. Turning back to Carol he strode to her side and knelt down beside her.

"Can I do anything? Can I get you anything?" He asked her, holding her hand and wincing slightly at the strength of Carol's strong grip.

"Some water please." Carol spoke through a grimace, her last contraction easing off.

"Sure thing Sweetie, I'll be right back." Kirk got up from his knees and went to his kitchen.

"Let's get one thing straight Jim, you better not mollycoddle me or I'll kick you out do you understand?" Carol watched him walk back with a large glass of water.

"Crystal my Love, crystal clear." Kirk grinned at her.

"You're unbelievable!" Carol took the water from him and downed three big gulps.

"You're about to have our baby." Kirk replied, Carol's face dropped. She looked at him in alarm. "What is it?" He asked.

"I'm scared Jim." She looked at him earnestly, Kirk was taken aback by her rawness and vulnerability. He wanted nothing more than to protect her for as long as they lived.

"Don't be scared Carol, there's nothing to be scared about." Kirk stroked her hair and gave her a loving kiss on the forehead. At that moment the door opened and McCoy strode in flanked by Christine and another two Nurses.

"How's Momma?" McCoy was immediately at Carol's side, taking her vitals and scanning her stomach.

"Momma is in pain, a lot of pain." Carol managed to finish her sentence just before another tidal wave of a contraction hit making her grab McCoy's arm and dig her nails into the fabric of his uniform. McCoy resisted the urge to pull his arm from her grasp.

"Alright, breathe Carol, breathe." McCoy looked to one of the Nurses. "Can we get Doctor Marcus something for the pain please Nurse." He instructed.

"Don't call me Doctor Marcus Leonard." Carol gritted out.

"Alright Carol, now, how far apart are the contractions?" He asked all the while still scanning her and reading the results.

"About 8 minutes." She replied, the Nurse to her side gently pulled her hair away from her neck to give her the hypospray ordered by McCoy. As soon as she administered the medication Carol felt her whole body relax, she could still feel the tweaks and twinges but the tear inducing pain had dissipated considerably.

"Better?" McCoy asked.

"Yes, thank you." Carol smiled at him.

"Right, you're four centimetres dilated so you may have a while yet. Let's get you to the Med Bay and get you comfortable shall we." McCoy gave her another warm smile, Carol had never seen him so caring and considerate before. It turned out Leonard H. McCoy was an excellent Midwife. Christine came to Carol's side.

"Right Carol, let's get you in the medi-chair and we'll be on our way." While Christine and the other Nurse helped Carol McCoy walked to Kirk's side, who had been stood in the same spot since they had all arrived.

"Well Jim, are you ready?" He asked.

"I don't know if I can do this Bones." Kirk whispered, still staring at Carol.

"Well I don't think you have much choice in the matter Jim, Carol needs you now and you need to be there." McCoy caught his attention, Kirk turned to him, helooked like a Deer in headlights. "Jim, you're about to become a Father."

"I am."

"Yeah, so snap out of it." McCoy slapped him on the back and then walked back to the three women. "Are we ready?"

"Yes Doctor." Christine answered. With that they left the quarters, Kirk hot on their heels.

* * *

Christine stroked Carol's hair from her face, checking the readouts from the panel behind her she gave the Mother-to-be a warming smile.

"Are you comfortable? Can I get you anything?" Christine asked.

"I'm good thank you Chris." Carol smiled back, relieved that her friend was there beside her side. Carol looked round her to see Kirk standing slightly back, Christine turned to see what she was looking at. Spotting Kirk she made her way over to him.

"Captain Kirk, can I get you anything?" She asked, he turned to her exhaling slowly.

"A drink?" He quipped. Christine laughed.

"Sir, if I might suggest, go to Carol and sit with her. You're role in this is support. Be there for her, comfort and soothe. You can do that Captain, yes?"

"I think so." He replied.

"I know so Sir." Christine gave him a gentle nudge in the direction of Carol. McCoy came and stood next to Christine.

"It may be advisable to have the smelling salts at the ready Chapel, I don't think the Captain is going to make it through this without fainting." McCoy couldn't help but grin, Christine chuckled and swatted his arm. There moment of levity was interrupted by Carol screaming out in pain. "Let's get this show on the road shall we?" McCoy strode confidently over to Carol, sitting on a small stool at the end of the bed.

"Right Momma, everything's looking good. This little one is ready when you are." Carol nodded and held onto Kirk's hand tighter.

"I love you Carol." Kirk whispered into her, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too Jim." Carol wheezed out as a contraction hit.

"Remember to breathe Carol, short breaths, in and out. Now, when I tell you I want you to push okay." Carol couldn't speak, concentrating too much on her breathing and being too much in pain. She only nodded. "Right now Carol, push for me." McCoy focussed at the task in hand, glancing up momentarily to check on his patient. Kirk rose from his chair, still clinging on to Carol's hand, his knuckles had gone white and there was no blood left in his hand. He could feel the pins and needles start to travel up his arm but he wasn't going to let go. "Good Carol, good, keep going." McCoy encouraged. The contraction started to wane and Carol let her head drop back, panting she looked to Kirk.

"You're doing great." He urged her on.

"Catch your breath Carol, not much longer alright." Christine cooed from the other side of the bed.

"I'm getting another one! I'm getting another contraction!" Carol yelped out.

"Excellent! Right again, you're a pro at this. Remember, short breaths, now PUSH!" McCoy watched as the head of the baby began to crown. "Jim, take a look at this." He shouted over to his friend. Kirk hesitated momentarily but edged himself down the bed to watch his baby being born. He never let go of Carol's hand though. "Pretty spectacular." McCoy grinned.

"Yeah." Was all Kirk could muster. The contraction ebbed again, McCoy instructed Carol on what to do next. He'd nodded at Christine, indicating that he needed to speak with her. Standing next to him and leaning so he could talk in her ear she nodded back and went round to stand by Kirk.

"Sir, I need you to help Carol, I want you to hold her leg for me." She placed her hands gently on his shoulders and manoeuvred him so that he was cradling her right leg, keeping it up against her chest. Carol had let go of his hand, much to his relief and found that holding onto the bed sheet was far better. Kirk could still see the baby's head and gave Carol a huge grin.

"I can feel a contraction coming." Carol ground out.

"Alright, this should be it Carol, now on this one you really need to push for me. You're going to feel a lot of pressure but you keep pushing." McCoy gave another Nurse a silent instruction, resulting in her fetching a small cot and blanket at the ready. Carol gave out a scream.

"Push!" McCoy shouted. Kirk watched Carol dig her chin into the top of her chest, squeezing her eyes shut and pushing with all her might. Kirk suddenly found his whole world slowing down, there was no movement, no noise. For a moment he wondered whether any of it was real, feeling like he was in that second between asleep and awake when the last remnants of a dream hangs on. And then as if someone had popped a balloon with a pin all noise and lights rushed back into his senses and all he could hear was the sound of a baby crying.

"Congratulations Momma, you did it!" Kirk watched the baby being cradled by McCoy and then being handed to Christine who had an open warm blanket ready. He watched Christine swaddle the baby and then gentle place it on Carol's chest.

"Congratulations." Christine whispered to Carol, a tear in her eye. Carol stared into the eyes of her new baby, overwhelmed by the instantaneous love she felt.

"Jim." Carol caught his attention, he mutely came up to sit beside her, staring at the tiny features of the person they had created.

"Bones?" Kirk looked to his friend.

"A boy Jim, you have a boy." McCoy answered the unspoken question. Kirk's jaw fell open and Carol wiped at the tears that had sprung.

"A boy? We have a boy?" Kirk questioned.

"We have a Son Jim." Carol looked at him and then back to their Son.

"Well, Mom and Dad, what's the little fella's name?" McCoy asked, making sure Carol was safe and comfortable.

"Name, I don't know?" Kirk answered suddenly feeling very bewildered.

"David." Carol spoke confidently.

"David?" Kirk looked at her confused.

"Yes, he's called David." Kirk looked at the little face, surrounded by a blue blanket and snuggled up to his Mother's chest.

"You're right. His name is David Kirk." Kirk beamed with pride.

"David Marcus." Carol retorted playfully. McCoy rolled his eyes, some things never change.

* * *

 ** _I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading it just as much, let me know your thoughts by leaving a review. It would be very much appreciated. ;-) LLAP XOXO_**


	25. Conversations

**Conversations**

"How are the new parents getting on?" Nancy took a sip of her tea and wiggled her eyebrows at McCoycomically, he laughed despite himself.

"Carol's a pro." He replied, shifting in his office chair as he watched her drink her tea on his workstation screen.

"And Jim?" Nancy questioned further.

"And Jim, well, I've never seen a prouder Father but I wouldn't say he has a natural knack for the day to day if you know what I mean? It's early days, he'll find his feet. He always does." Leonard had a gentle smile on his face, it was always so refreshing and calming to speak to Nancy. He missed her so much and their infrequent calls to one another were one of only things he genuinely looked forward to. She would usually call him in the evening (her evening anyway) and would be sat with her Peppermint Tea in one hand and a book of some kind in the other. She would tell him about her day, who she had met and where she was going. She would use him as a sounding board for ideas, arguments or simply which new food recipe she should try next. Sometimes the topics of conversation would be profound and existential. Other times they would argue the merits of one genre of music over the other. It was their time just to decompress and desperately try to make the most of the limited time they had talking to one another. On more than one occasion McCoy couldn't help but utter the now famous words 'Tell me a story Nancy' to which she would always on her mood she would either tell him something funny or romantic, she tried to stay away from sad stories but as time went on and the longer she had been away from him the more her train of thought veered towards the melancholy.

"Oh no really?" Nancy laughed, not being all that surprised that Captain James T. Kirk had finally met his match in the form of a new born, pacifier and nappy.

"Did I tell you he had breast milk on his uniform all day last week? David had thrown up on him in the morning and he hadn't had chance to change." McCoy quirked his eyebrow.

"Well, I'm sure everybody understood." Nancy said sympathetically.

"Well yes, everybody did understand. Apart from the visiting dignitaries who as a race I'll hasten to add all have extreme lactose intolerance!" McCoy watched as Nancy nearly sputtered out her tea. "I had the full visiting party in my Sick Bay for well over an hour, Christine had never administered so many hyposprays in one go before." The mention of Christine made Nancy's heart hurt a little.

"Oh my word, that is unfortunate! And what does baby David think of his Uncle Leonard?" She didn't fail to notice that he rolled his eyes at her last question.

"Baby David thinks nothing about his Uncle Leonardand Uncle Leonard has enough on his plate!" McCoy snapped back gruffly.

"I don't believe you, I bet you're the first to offer yourself up for babysitting duties." She couldn't help but laugh the entire time she spoke.

"Even you know that not to be true Nance." McCoy gave her a pointed look, knowing she was purposely trying to get him riled up.

"Did you give them the gift I left with you?" McCoy nodded. "Did they like it?" He laughed and smiled at her.

"Of course they did, nobody else gifted them a vintage bottle of Champagne Nance!" She chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess not." She felt tired all of a sudden, running her hands through her hair, she pulled out the tie that had been keeping it bunched up on the top of her watched her locks tumble down and fall on her shoulders.

"I miss putting my hands through your hair." The words came out of his mouth before he realised what he had said, it took him a moment to realise he'd spoken them out loud also. He looked at her face and watched for any sign of shock, or embarrassment but there wasn't any.

"I miss you Leonard." She finally whispered back, adjusting her position on the couch so she was closer to the screen. McCoy leant in also, crossing his arms in front of him. "How are you?" She asked, more out of not wanting the silence between them to go on any longer than actually wanting to know.

"I'm good Nance, you know that. I just wish you were here, or I was there…or something. But listen, we promised we wouldn't do this." He waved his arms in the air, as if the words they had just spoken were still in the atmosphere around them both and needed to be swatted away like a fly. Nancy laughed nervously, his words bittersweet. She nodded and shook her head from side to side, as if trying to knock the sad thoughts from her skull. Her hair fell in front of her face and she peered at him through her silver tresses giving him first a sultry pout which turned into a brilliant smile. He really did love her when she was being silly.

"I better go." She finally muttered, smoothing her hair away from her face.

"I know, me too." She watched his face turn slightly sad, he rubbed his eyes with his fingers and brushed his hands over his stubble covered jaw. He looked tired, she hadn't said anything because she always wanted to keep the conversation light but she worried about him at times, she missed him and worried about him and loved him and hated the fact he was so far away. Or was it that she was so far away?

"Stay safe."

"You too Nance." She put two fingers to her lips and kissed them, placing the digits on her screen. McCoy put his own two fingers up also, wishing with all of his might that he could actually feel her right in that moment. "I do love you, you know." He whispered.

"I know, I love you too." Nancy gave him a smile. "See you soon." He watched her reach out to the console and then the screen went blank. He hated this moment he was in, the moment straight after he had finished talking to Nancy. It was empty and blank. He stared at his blank screen for a few minutes longer and then as if he had been given an electric shock, jumped up from his chair, strode out of his office and out through the Med Bay.

"Doctor McCoy!" He heard Christine shout his name and stopped and turned, she hurried up to him, her face full of concern. She knew he'd been talking to Nancy, she knew because she had realised the reason after the first few times he had locked himself in his office and after maybe an hour or so come out in a blazing mood and mope around for the rest of the day. After one such event she had pulled him to one side to ask what the matter was, he had eventually divulged the information to Christine, confirming what she already knew andallowing her to prepare for the next time. Prepare meaning telling all her staff to stay the hell away from him for the rest of the day.

"What is it Chapel?" McCoy asked, angered that he had been stopped on his journey.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, still concerned at how deep the furrow in his brow had become.

"Yes Chapel, I need to speak to the Captain about something…of a personal nature." His eyes were telling her he didn't want to say any more and she was not enough of a gossip to question him further.

"Alright, well, if you need anything let me know." She gave him a smile and walked back to the Med Bay. He continued to pound down the corridor and on more than one occasion a poor Ensign had to plaster themselves against the wall lest they be knocked down by the oncoming steam train that was the CMO. Standing in the turbolift McCoy tapped his foot impatiently and nodded to himself, agreeing with his own train of thought. As the turbolift stopped and the doors opened he squeezed himself out, almost tripping he made his way onto the Bridge and didn't stop until he was stood next to Kirk.

"Jim, I need to talk to you, now." He demanded, not bothering to look around him to check if anybody had been in mid conversation or a new alien lifeform was on the display screen welcoming them to their world for the first time.

"Not now Bones." Kirk didn't look up at him as he spoke, seemingly distracted by his own thoughts.

"It's important Jim, I need to speak to you about something important." McCoy persevered, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Is everything alright Doctor McCoy?" McCoy didn't even bother to look at Spock, who had left his station and was making his way towards the pair.

"Not now Spock!" McCoy growled out, if he had been a dog he would have simply shown Spock his teeth.

Kirk finally stood and gestured for him to follow him into his adjourning office. Walking in McCoy felt his patience waning, he took a deep breath and waited for Kirk to sit at his desk.

"Jim I really need to speak to you about something…" Kirk held his hand up, stopping him from going any further.

"I received a communication earlier from Starfleet, they carried out an audit on the data download and the additional proprietary data dump." Kirk paused a moment, as if waiting for a response. McCoy quirked an eyebrow.

"Why you telling me this Jim?" McCoy was confused and not the least bit interested in what Kirk was telling him. He had another matter on his mind that he felt was far more important.

"They know that the data is missing Bones, they know we removed Carol's integral research data." Kirklooked up at his friend, watching for signs of comprehension.

"What the hell Jim! You're a damned idiot you know that! My God, when you told me about your preposterous idea I thought you were joking, I never thought you'd actually go through with it!" McCoy'svoice had raised an octave and increased somewhat in volume, Kirk was taken aback by McCoy's abrupt reaction. He sat himself down in the opposite chair to Kirk, knowing he was going to be there for a while.

"Yeah well, I did! It was the only way Carol could stay on the ship and not lose the research. Starfleet can't get their hands on it you know that!"

"I don't know that! And don't feed me that line of horse manure Jim, we all know you did what you did so Carol wouldn't leave."

"That's a bit unfair Bones, the Genesis project is…"McCoy cut him off again.

"I couldn't care less Jim, and you don't know for sure what Starfleet would do with the research! Jim, for crying out loud what were you thinking? And what do you mean 'we', who else was involved in this? Please don't tell me Carol…" He looked at his friend incredulously.

"Carol didn't know Bones and I'm not telling you who helped me." Kirk closed his eyes, wishing the whole thing away in his head.

"Oh well thanks for that Jim, you're a real pal!" McCoy knew he was being too harsh, he took a breath. "Right so, they know. What now?" He asked.

"I don't know! We're getting pulled back." McCoy didn't understand what he meant.

"Pulled back?" He asked.

"To Starfleet headquarters, they want to conduct a review with the personnel involved."

"Christ Jim." McCoy stood and started pacing the room. "So, who does that include then?"

"Me, Scotty, Green, and Carol I would have thought." Kirk responded dejectedly.

"Well, that answers my previous question of who helped you." McCoy remarked sarcastically.

"Bones!"

"Well you four better get your story straight before we get there because they're gonna want to hang somebody out to dry for this Jim." Kirk nodded slowly.

"I know I know, I'll sort it."

"You'll have to Jim because if they pin this on Carol you can kiss your little family on this ship goodbye." Kirk went wide eyed at McCoy's last remark.

"Thanks for making me feel better Bones." Kirk remarked derisively. "What did you want to talk to me about anyway?" He finally asked, McCoy exhaled slowly and shook his head.

"It can wait Jim." He waved his hand dismissively in front of him, knowing that now wasn't the time to bring up the subject of him leaving the Enterprise.

"You sure?" Kirk asked again.

"Yeah I'm sure, you've got bigger fish to fry!"

* * *

 ** _A very special thank you for the reviews that you guys have left, it's very much appreciated! To all of you following this story I hope you're still enjoying it? I try to update regularly, not wanting to leave much of a space between chapters but I've got a busy few weeks up ahead (moving house and family holiday and school holidays and work and so on!) so my apologies in advance if there is a slight delay. Same goes with my other story I have going on at the moment 'The Butterfly Effect' – Check it out! ;-) XOXO LLAP_**


	26. Frying Fish

**Frying Fish**

Kirk had been in discussions and meetings all day, it had been non-stop since the Enterprise had returned back to Starfleet headquarters. He had kept a level head up until now but his patience was beginning to wane. He knew that Scotty and Green were in the room adjacent to him and that Carol would be called in the following day. When they had arrived that morning he saw Officer Templeton catch the eye of Scotty and Green, he swore the man had smirked. He had more than a vested interest in proving immoral conduct of the Enterprise crew, this was personal and he had no idea why. He wasn't going to let any of the others take the fall for what he had done, what he had asked them to do. Even if it meant leaving the Enterprise.

When he had first realised that's how strongly he felt about being with Carol and David it had taken him by surprise, it had been somewhat of a revelation to him. He honestly had never thought he would feel like that about anybody, he had been told enough times by women that he would never commit throughout his life, even his Mother had told him gave him the determination necessary to do what needed to be done, whether that meant he lost his Captaincy, well then, so be it. Carol had told him not be a hero, not to take the fall, but even as she had said the words she knew they were falling on deaf ears. It only made him love the man more.

"Captain Kirk, things like this don't simply happen by misfortune." The stern looking man sat in front of him said for the thirteenth time. Kirk took another sip of water, slowly setting it back down on the table in front of him he looked at the man resolutely.

"I don't know what to tell you, there must be a glitch in your system. We gave you everything we had." He answered back for the thirteenth time. "Can I ask why you think there is missing information in the first place, and furthermore, it makes me wonder? Had you had access to the data previously without my knowledge to ascertain that there is now a dissimilarity?" The man didn't flinch.

"Let's start from the beginning shall we."

* * *

It was dark by the time he got out, Scotty was stood in the hallway waiting for him.

"Captain, I didn'tny give them anything." He whispered to him, Kirk put his hand on his arm and squeezed.

"Thanks Scotty."

"Don't mention it, now I'll be off, it's been a long day." Kirk watched him leave and then started walking out himself.

"Well Jim, you still a Captain then or what?" Kirk stopped and turned at the sound of McCoy's voice.

"I'm still a Captain Bones, thanks for the vote of confidence. What are you doing here anyway?" McCoy raised his hands in the air.

"The hell if I should know!? But I thought you might need a drink?"

"I need to get back to Carol and the baby Bones, thanks for the offer though." Kirk smiled wearily and walked past his friend.

"Hold on a sec there Jim, I cleared it with the Mrs. Come on, I'm buying." McCoy grabbed his shoulders and directed him towards the exit.

"Where are we going?" Kirk asked, now fully resigned to his fate.

"That dive of place you loved so much back in the day."

"That place is still going? Do you think they're hiring?" McCoy couldn't help but laugh.

"We can always ask Jim, we can always ask."

* * *

The next morning and Kirk's head was thick with a hangover, the smell of coffee from the Kitchen was the only thing that pulled him from the bed.

"Morning." He ground out groggily, Carol turned from the cooker and smiled at him.

"Did you have a good night?" She asked sarcastically.

"From now on don't give Bones permission to take me out okay?" Kirk sat on one the stools at the small breakfast bar and put his head in his hands. Carol laughed and put a cup of coffee under his nose.

"Alright. I need to leave in five." She answered, cleaning up her own bowl and cup.

"Where's David?" Kirk sat up, realising the baby wasn't in his chair.

"With Christine, I thought it best given how busy we are today." Kirk nodded, agreeing with the idea that he was probably best being with Christine getting spoilt rotten.

"Who's conducting the meeting?" Kirk asked.

"Curtis Michaud? He's the lead auditor apparently." Kirk could tell Carol was nervous.

"He is, he's also a son of a bitch. Don't take any shit from him Carol. You'll be fine."

"That's easy for you to say!" Carol laughed apprehensively.

"You didn't do anything Carol, just tell the truth." Kirk tried to calm her down.

"Yeah! But I know you did Jim!"

"You don't have to tell them that Carol."

"No! Really? And here I was thinking I tell them the whole crazy idea!" She covered her face with her hands and let out an exasperated moan. Kirk stood and walked round to stand in front of her, holding her wrists he pulled down her hands from her face and lifted her face with a finger on her chin.

"Carol, trust me, they can't prove anything. The worst that will happen is that I get a slap on the wrist for not following protocol. This is bigger than just you and me Carol, remember that also."

"They're not going to let this go Jim, I've heard Michaud has links to Ratnakumar." He could tell she was worried, he was worried too but he didn't want her to know it.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He kissed the top of her head and helped her get her coat and shoes. "I'll be waiting for you to come out, I love you." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, for everything. I love you too."

* * *

Leonard McCoy was enjoying the fresh air, he was enjoying the breeze and he was enjoying the sun on his face. Standing in the square at Starfleet headquarters he watched Officers hurriedly walk past, all of them deep in conversations and rushing to their next important meeting.

"Hello Leonard." His heart lifted upon hearing her voice. "I thought you might want a coffee?" Turning he smiled.

"You look good Nance." Taking one of the coffee cups in her hand he leant towards her and gave her a long tender kiss. He could smell her red lipstick and the perfume she always wore. Eventually pulling away they sat on the bench and both took a sip of their coffee.

"Thanks, you too." Nancy finally replied, tucking a strand of her loose hair behind her ear.

"How's the job going?" He asked, not really sounding interested, she couldn't help but laugh. "What?" He asked her.

"You don't need to pretend with me Leonard." He was going to object again but thought better of it, resigning himself to the fact that she knew him too well. "It's fine, well that's not true actually." She picked at the skin on her thumb and finished her coffee. They had spoken to each other on a number of occasions since she had left the Enterprise, topics ranging from the serious to the ridiculous but any mention of the pair of them coming back into the each other's lives on a more permanent basis was always kept at arm's length.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He took her hand in his, concern lacing his words.

"Oh it's not bad, I just don't know if you will think it's a good idea? I've made a decision and I don't know if it's the right one and I don't know what you will think…"

"Nance, Nance! You're rambling. What is it Darlin'?" She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"I've really missed you Leonard." She stated simply.

"Me too Sweetheart, in fact I wanted to tell you something myself." He was about to tell her about his decision to leave the Enterprise, to come back to Earth to be closer to her but his communicator beeped, interrupting them both.

"Damn it! McCoy here." He answered roughly, annoyed at the disturbance.

"Bone it's me, Jim. Where are you?" Kirk's asked.

"I'm with Nancy Jim." McCoy answered. "What do you want?"

"Oh yes, of course, did I interrupt?" Before McCoy could answer yes Kirk carried on talking. "Do you want to come to ours for dinner? Bring Nancy, we can double date. It'll be good for Carol to take her mind off things." McCoy could tell Kirk was taking the micky with his 'double date' comment. He quickly looked at Nancy, who was trying her best to look amiable and happy at the idea of spending the one night they had together with Jim Kirk and Carol Marcus. McCoy must have been thinking the same because he agreed on a quick dinner but then gave an excuse that they would have to leave early, a work commitment or something along those lines.

"Great! See you later!" Kirk, as always oblivious, closed the communication from his end.

"Sorry about that, you were going to say something." He asked her.

"It can wait, we'll talk later. But you wanted to say something as well, what was it?" She asked.

"It can wait also, come on. Let's go for a walk, I'll fill you in on the entire goings on since you left."

* * *

"He is so beautiful Carol." Nancy whispered standing in the doorway of David's bedroom, watching him sleep peacefully in his cot.

"Thanks Nancy, he's so good. I can't quite believe how quickly I've got use to him in my life!? How quickly we both have. Now I can't imagine life without him." Carol whispered back.

"Well, that sounds like exactly how you should both feel. I'm happy for you Carol, I truly am." Carol quietly closed the door so the pair was stood in the hallway.

"Thank you, come on. Let's see what the fellas are up to." They tiptoed down the hallway into the large open kitchen dining area. McCoy was sat on a stool at the breakfast bar and Kirk was stirring whatever was cooking on the stove.

"Look at this, a picture of domestic bliss." Carol teased them.

"He's not my type." McCoy deadpanned. Carol went to stand beside Kirk, Nancy watched as he lifted the spoon from the pot, offering a taste to her. It was a very sweet moment between the pair and Nancy felt fortunate to have witnessed it. She felt sad all of a sudden, thinking that she'd never experienced that herself, or witnessed it between her own parents. She thought of David, and how lucky he was to be growing up into a family with parents who loved him and each other so much. McCoy had been watching her and noticed the change in her demeanour. He was about to get up but she walked toward him and sat down on the stool next to him.

"Hey, this brings back memories, the pair of us sat at a bar together." She gave him a gentle nudge and smiled. Whatever it was that she had just been thinking about she had seemingly decided to try and forget, he decided against asking her about it.

"As far as I recall, you tended to be on the other side, pouring me a drink." He replied

"I suppose that's true, are you trying to drop a hint Leonard? That I should be making you drink?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Neither of you will be making yourselves a drink, you're our guests which means tonight you get to relax and be waited upon." Kirk turned from the stove and began pouring the bottle of wine that Nancy had brought into four wine glasses. The four of them took a glass each and raising them, Kirk asked Nancy to make a toast.

"Oh no Jim, this is your party. You make the toast." She insisted.

"Alright, to good friends, good company, to a good ship. To my Love and to my Son." They raised their glasses and cheered the toast.

* * *

While Carol tended to David, who had woken just after they had finished dessert, McCoy, Kirk and Nancy sat at the table chatting.

"Fatherhood suits you Jim." Nancy commented.

"Thank you Nancy, I appreciate that. I just hope I do a good job." He answered quite sincerely.

"You will." She replied.

"My Step-Father was god awful and I've lived in my Father's shadow my entire life. I hope I don't do the same to him in one way or another." Kirk took a swig of his wine, the conversation and atmosphere turning very serious and solemn all of a sudden.

"We all do our best Jim, that's all we can do." McCoy shifted in his seat uncomfortably, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah well, some don't do their best do they?" Kirk countered. "What was your Father like Nancy? Was he loving and kind and there for you throughout your childhood?" McCoy instinctively sat forward, ready to protect Nancy in any way that he could but she placed her hand over his and squeezed slightly. Nancy could see that Kirk was struggling, whatever it was that had got into him wasn't actually what he was talking about. She knew that, yet it was still hard to be asked about her own Father. She opened her mouth but Kirk started talking again. "Tell me Nancy, how do the Father's in other races and cultures hold up? Or are they all so abysmal?"

"We're all human Jim." She quietly answered, not really wanting to take him up on his current train of thought. "Jim, you'll be fine." He looked at her, at the corridor leading to his Son's room.

"It's just a lot, you know?" He whispered back, Nancy nodded, seeing that he was in a vulnerable situation. "Jim, go and give your Son a kiss and go and be with Carol. You're in the middle of the storm right now, trust me, you'll feel better in the morning." Kirk smiled at her and his shoulders visibly relaxed, turning to McCoy Kirk stood up from the table.

"This one's a good one Bones." He said while pointing to Nancy.

"I know Jim." McCoy replied modestly.

* * *

They said their goodbyes and then McCoy and Nancy walked through the streets in the cold night air.

"I've never seen him like that." McCoy muttered, pulling Nancy in under his arm. He was truly concerned for his friend.

"He has a new family that he's scared of losing, I think the penny dropped as we were sat there." Nancy replied, tucking herself into McCoy's side as much as possible. "And the fifth glass of wine."

"Do you want to come back to mine?" McCoy asked, changing the subject and being slightly nervous about what her answer may be.

"I thought you'd never ask." He could hear the humour in her voice, stopping he turned her to him, pulling the lock of silvery hair out of her eyes. "You're a good friend to him Leonard, he needs you now more than ever." She turned the conversation back to the previous topic. His heart dropped at her words, he felt overwhelming guilt that he had decided to leave the Enterprise and he also didn't know whether she was trying to hint that that is where he should stay. "What? What is it Leonard?" She must have seen the change in his mood.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Come on, let's get out of the cold." He was torn, between his best friend, the life he had chosen for himself and the woman he had fallen in love with.

* * *

 ** _Well, I've moved! What a relief! Hope this chapter was worth the wait? Don't feel 100% with this one :/ Sorry if it's not but I'll try and get back into it pronto as I want to see what happens as much as you do! LLAP XOXO_**


	27. Sweet Dreams

**Sweet Dreams**

"You, my friend, are a lucky lucky man. I don't know how you did it but you did Jim." Bones sat in Kirk's apartment at the kitchen table. It had been a week since the interviews had concluded, Kirk stood in front of him and heaved a sigh of relief.

"You don't need to tell me Bones, I know!" Kirk nervously laughed as he spoke, pouring another measure of Whiskey into the glass in front of him and then offering the bottle to McCoy. "I was sure Michaud was going to get his way and bring me up in front of the Judge Advocate, to scrape through this with an NJP is a miracle." McCoy raised his glass towards him and set the bottle down on the counter with a loud clink.

"To scraping through." Kirk raised his glass and cheered in response. "I'd be careful though Jim, Michaud doesn't seem the type to let things go easily. He was out for blood and he didn't get it, men like that don't let go easily." McCoy raised his eyebrow at Kirk warningly.

"I know Bones, I know." Kirk downed the rest of his drink and put the glass down on the counter. "Carol is meeting with Ratnatkumar, I told her not to but, well, you know how she is."

"Just keep your head down now Jim, they're going to be keeping a close eye on you. You don't want to have to live constantly looking over your shoulder, is Carol going to continue with the research?" McCoy stood, picking up his jacket that he had thrown over the back of the sofa.

"What do you think?" Kirk came round from behind the breakfast bar and watched as McCoy pulled on his coat.

"That's going to create a problem Jim."

"I know Bones, I know." Kirk sounded exasperated.

"Do you? Because Carol is putting you, your Son and not mention herself in a pretty tricky situation. You'll be kissing your happy family goodbye on the Enterprise if they…"

"Bones! That's enough!" Kirk gave him a look, a look that told McCoy not to say another word. McCoy closed his mouth, he wasn't sorry that he had said what he had, his friend needed to hear it.

"When are you heading over?" He asked, changing the subject and walking to the front door.

"In a few hours, I have a couple of things to finish up."

"And Carol and David?"

"Already there settling in. Hey, have you seen Nancy?" Kirk asked, a cloud fell over McCoy.

"Since when Jim?" McCoy's tone lowered at the mention of Nancy, not looking at Kirk as he spoke. He picked at a thread on his sleeve, swearing silently when the fabric pulled further up his arm.

"Since you had dinner here." Kirk persisted.

"Yes Jim." He grabbed the door handle and pulled it open, Kirk placed his foot in front of it, stopping McCoy from just walking through and leaving.

"You happy about having a long distance relationship Bones? Or are you just letting this one go?" Kirk watched the anger flood over McCoy's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jim." He tried, Kirk put his hand on his shoulder firmly.

"Quit while you're ahead Bones." McCoy stared at him but softened when he knew he wasn't going to win this one and Kirk wasn't going to let it go until he answered his questions.

"We've discussed it Jim and quite frankly, it's not of your damn business." He still tried though.

"It is my business, I don't want a grumpy CMO on my ship and I don't want a grumpy friend for the next four years. Wasn't there anything you could have done? That she could have done?"

"You don't think we didn't discuss it!" McCoy's volume had risen and he was clenching the door tightly. "Jim, what would you have said if I had come to you and said I was leaving the Enterprise?" He couldn't bring himself to tell his friend that he had pretty much decided that that was what he going to do.

"I wouldn't have liked it but…" Kirk started.

"Bullshit Jim." McCoy laughed him off.

"There's always a way Bones." McCoy didn't answer, he didn't know what to say and he didn't want to discuss it anymore.

"I'll see you later Jim." He looked down at Kirk's foot and then back up to him, he must have looked considerably annoyed because Kirk moved his foot straight away. McCoy just walked out, not looking back.

* * *

Carol gently placed David in his cot, careful not to wake him from his afternoon nap. Quietly pulling his blanket up and over him she kissed the tips of two fingers and placed them on his head.

"Sweet dreams." She whispered. Walking into the living room she started folding up the clothes that she'd brought back on board with her. The door across the room opened and Kirk walked in grinning.

"Honey I'm hone." Carol shushed him, putting her finger on her lips.

"David's asleep!" She whispered to him, he quietly padded over and kissed her on the cheek.

"How are you?" He asked, sitting down and picking up a blanket to fold.

"Fine. You?" She replied.

"How did your meeting go?" He asked, watching her face carefully. Her back straightened and he could see her cheeks tense which is what she always did when she was nervous or trying to his something. "Carol?"

"It was fine Jim." She didn't look at him, carrying on folding clothing.

"Carol?" Kirk repeated.

"What!?" She snapped back.

"Tell me, now." Kirk pushed back.

"It wasn't good Jim, it isn't good. He basically threatened me, told me they want the research and aren't going to stop." She looked at him, he could see the freight in her face.

"They were probably trying to scare you, which they succeeded on doing but sweets, don't pay attention." Kirk tried to reassure her.

"They're serious Jim, serious as a heart attack. They're not going to let this go." Carol replied seriously.

"Well then, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He gave her another kiss on the cheek.

"I love you." She whispered against his cheek.

"I love you too." He answered back. "David's asleep?" He asked.

"No Jim." Carol carried on folding the pile of clothes in front of her.

"What?" Kirk looked at her confused.

"No Jim." Carol repeated, Kirk rolled his eyes, knowing he wasn't going to get what he was after. Carol smiled and slapped his behind.

* * *

Leonard H. McCoy was pissed, scratch that, he was angry and alone and upset. It had surprised him how much impact that Nancy had on him. Spending so much time with her on the Enterprise, the feeling when she left, the feeling when he had seen her on Earth. That, mixed with the emotions he was feeling knowing that he had decided to leave but hadn't. That, mixed with the feeling that she hadn't mentioned it when they were together the fact they wouldn't see each other. He realised that he hadn't read one word of the thousand word report that was sat in front of him.

"Kirk to McCoy." His comm badge beeped and he had to stop himself from swearing.

"McCoy here, what do you want Jim?" His tone was blunt but he didn't care.

"We've got a new member of crew, can you come and do the once over?" Kirk's voice resonated around his office.

"They can't make a visit to the sickbay after induction?" He wasn't in the mood.

"Bones, come on, help me out." Kirk's voice was pleading.

"Fine, I'm on my way." McCoy ended the comm and swore. Standing and closing his PADD he made his way to the Quartermaster's bay, which was the usual place that new crew came in.

* * *

"Hello Leonard." He couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. She was here.

"Hello Nance." He manged to speak to his surprise. There she was, looking perfect. She was wearing a long black dress and her typical red lipstick. Her silver hair was longer and draped around her shoulders, she looked perfect. "What are you doing here?" It came out harsher than he wanted.

"I'm here, is that okay?" She asked, there was so much more in that question than appeared to Kirk or anybody else who was present in the bay. McCoy realised that it was now or never. He crossed the distance separating them in a second, grasping her cheeks with his hands and kissing her passionately. He didn't move, neither did she until she heard Kirk clear his throat. Pulling away she smiled at him. "I wanted to talk to you about it, but I figured I knew you well enough and that you would be happy that I was here. Was I right?" He nodded.

"I love you." He spoke plainly.

"I love you too." She whispered against his chest where he had pulled her in.

"How long?" He asked her.

"As long as you want." She replied simply.

"Good, forever then." He answered her, kissing her again.

"I'm going to leave you guys to it." Kirk gave them a grin and left.

"How?" McCoy asked when Kirk had left.

"I told them societal interaction on a long term deep space mission required more reseach and observation." He laughed.

"I'm your fieldwork?" He gave her his typical one eyebrow raise.

"Something like that." She laughed, his thumb was stroking her cheek.

"Have you been assigned your quarters?" She shook her head. "Come with me." He took her hand and led her out of the bay.

"I take it I made the right decision?" She couldn't help but laugh and tease him a little.

"Darlin' you have no idea!"

* * *

 _ **Thank you for the follows and reviews! This coming to an end shortly. Hope you've enjoyed. LLAP ;-) XOXO**_


	28. The Beginning of the Adventure

**Two Years Later**

"Tell me a story Aunt Nancy." David peered up at Nancy from his bed, the blanket comically tucked tightly under his chin. His blonde curly hair was all mussed and his blue eyes were blinking heavily.

"I'm going to get in trouble with your Mummy and Daddy, David. It's already past your bedtime and don't you have a busy day tomorrow?" Nancy smiled warmly. "Mummy told me you were learning about the Roman Empire with Miss Wood, which sounds very exciting!"

"Please." Nancy watched as he struggled to keep his eyes open, she would probably only get through the first sentence before he was off in the land of nod. "I promise I won't mess, I'll turn over and go straight to sleep, please."

"Alright, just a short one," Tucking him in even tighter Nancy stroked the curl from his forehead. "Once upon a time on the planet Kronos there was a great warrior…"

* * *

"Carol, listen to me…"

"I have listened Jim, the answer is still no." Carol sat back and finished the wine in her glass, setting it back on the table she crossed her arms resolutely. Kirk turned to McCoy.

"Help me out here Bones." He pleaded with his friend.

"Ha! Not a damned chance Jim, I learnt a long time ago not to try and change the mind of a woman fixed on a decision." McCoy laughed at the look of distress on Kirk's face, Kirk exhaled theatrically and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Ugh fine, whatever. Don't come running to me when they work out why you're really going to Saldunnis Six!" Kirk stood and rested on the back of his chair.

"Really Jim?" Carol looked at him as if he was a petulant child. "You're taking this ship into the Delta Quadrant, that's no place for a child!"

"And uncharted space is?!" Kirk replied hotly, McCoy looked to David's bedroom door, hoping that the sheer power of thought would make Nancy walk out right then and there so that they could leave. Carol took a deep breath and stood up, closing the gap between her and Kirk. Taking his hand she smiled at him sweetly.

"It's six months Jim, no time at all. I can complete my research away from the prying eyes of Starfleet, finally get that whole chapter of our lives behind us and David will be safe, it'll be good for him to be with new people and in new surroundings." She paused and kissed him softly. "Plus it'll give Nancy a break from babysitting!" She added jokingly.

"I don't like it Carol." Kirk all but sulked.

"I know you don't but you can concentrate on being Captain for once, with no distractions."

"Don't do that, you and David are not 'distractions'." Kirk kissed the top of Carol's head.

"Okay sorry, but you know what I mean." They looked at each affectionately until McCoy, clearing his throat pulled them out of their thoughts.

"Sorry Bones." Kirk said sheepishly, McCoy just waved his hand dismissively.

"He's asleep." Nancy announced as she walked back into the room and sat down on the chair besides McCoy, his arm reached round and rested on the back of her chair protectively.

"I don't know how you do it Nance, it takes me five stories to even get him to settle!" Kirk shook his head in a mix of admiration and disbelief.

"You have to do the voices Jim, I told you." Nancy laughed, snuggling in under McCoy's arm.

"I can't speak Klingon!" Kirk looked at Carol hastily knowing he'd let the cat out of the bag.

"Nance! For the love of god I told you to stop telling him Klingon battle stories at bedtime! Last time he slept in our bed for a week!" Carol admonished. Nancy, looking decidedly guilty stared at Kirk. "Don't look at him like that, he struggles through Timmy's Little Red House!"

"Hey!" Kirk tried to be offended, McCoy balked with laughter and Carol couldn't even keep a straight face anymore. Laughing, the four friends bid each other a good night and Nancy and McCoy started walking back to their quarters.

"How do you think Jim's going to manage, without Carol and David around?" Nancy asked as they walked side by side.

"He'll be fine." McCoy answered simply, stepping into the living room Nancy went straight to the bedroom, slipping off her shoes and undoing her belt. "Need a hand?" Turning she saw McCoy leaning against the doorframe, unbuttoning his own shirt as he spoke.

"Yes please." She turned and indicated to the zip of her dress that ran the length of her back. McCoy sat down behind her and gently with his thumb and forefinger began to pull the zip down, Nancy found herself closing her eyes as his fingers grazed her back.

"You're good with David." McCoy commented as he pulled the dress from her shoulders slowly.

"He's a cutie, it's not hard really. The kid's already whip smart." Nancy stood and McCoy instinctively followed.

"Nance?" She heard the nervousness in his voice, turning she looked at him earnestly.

"What is Leonard?" Her dress was off her shoulders and draped over her chest, being held up by her arms still in their sleeves. McCoy stroked her shoulder with the back of his hand, his gaze travelling over her clavicle to the curve of her breasts.

"Do you want children?" He looked at her then and she could see there was no fear in his eyes, or worry. Bringing her arms up and around his neck she looked up at him lovingly.

"You have a strange take on foreplay Leonard?" Rolling his eyes McCoy made it clear just by his look that he was asking a serious question. "I decided very young that I wasn't going to have children." She answered honestly and then after a moment, "Is that alright?" She asked him tentatively. The subject had never come up before, neither had marriage or getting a pet for that matter. McCoy bent down and gave Nancy a long loving kiss.

"Of course Darlin'."

"Are you sure? I know you have Joanna but…" McCoy interrupted her.

"Nance, it's alright… really. I feel the same way" He reassured her.

"I was just hoping for some chickens one day." She said between kisses after a while.

"Chickens?" McCoy mumbled against her neck.

"Yeah, every farm has to have chickens." McCoy stopped what he was doing and pulled back, looking at her happily.

"You want chickens?" What he was really asking was did she want to spend the rest of her life with him and live out their twilight years on a farm in Georgia. Nancy nodded her head. "My god Woman I love you." Pulling her into an embrace the pair kissed passionately, at some point Nancy's dress fell to the floor.

"I love it when you call me 'Woman'." She laughed, feeling just that perfect amount of happy, content and silly.

"You do, do you?" McCoy smirked, puffing his chest out which only resulted in Nancy laughing more.

"You've got an early shift tomorrow Leonard." Nancy reminded him.

"I'll manage." McCoy dismissed haughtily, and then with a yelp from Nancy pulled her down on to the bed.

* * *

 **Six Months Later**

"Where are they Bones?" Kirk was peering over the top of the crowd disembarking the shuttle.

"Christ Jim, give it a minute will ya?" McCoy answered impatiently.

"What if they missed it, Carol would have commed me though, wouldn't she Bones? She would have commed me if they had missed it…"

"Jim!" McCoy shouted resulting a few of the people around them jumping in fright. Kirk took a couple of deep breaths.

"You're right, sorry."

"No need to apologise Jim, I know the feeling." McCoy patted his friend on the back supportively thinking back to when Nancy was gone for only two weeks, he hadn't slept a wink.

"DADDY!" Kirk's head snapped up and upon seeing David running towards him, choked back the lump in his throat that immediately appeared. As the Father and Son embraced tightly Carol stopped just behind.

"He's been looking out the window trying to see you the entire way here." Carol widened her eyes comically and as Kirk hugged his Son McCoy gave Carol a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Thank God you're back." He whispered in her ear.

"That good huh?" Carol smiled, knowing McCoy was only pulling her leg. With David now in his arms Kirk gave Carol a long kiss.

"I missed you." He said, leaning his head on hers.

"Me too." Carol whispered back.

"Please don't leave again." Kirk looked at her intensely.

"We won't, I promise." Carol kissed him back and then pulled David into her arms. "Well, make yourself useful Gentleman and get the bags." With that Carol started off walking leaving the pair staring after her.

"Well Jim, you happy?" McCoy smirked at his friend.

"Yeah Bones, I am." He answered as they began to follow, bags in hand.

"Well, I guess that makes us both a couple of pigs in shit then…"

"Come again?" Kirk asked confused, McCoy just laughed in response.

"Come on before we get ourselves into trouble." McCoy put his arm round Kirk's shoulders and the two men set off, happy knowing that they were with the people they loved and sharing the life they treasured.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
